Lost in blue brightness
by Alexise-me
Summary: Edward se retrouve père d'une petite fille trouvée au milieu d'un massacre mais est contraint de l'abandonner peu après, en même temps que Bella. Un an plus tard, il retourne chercher Bella, 12 ans plus tard, il va au lycée avec ses frères, Bella et Nessie. Mais qui est cette nouvelle dont tout le monde parle ? BxE; OCxPaul
1. Prologue

_[Tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]_

/!\ Le résumé est susceptible d'être modifié.

**NdA : **J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire. Les chapitres sont plus irréguliers dans leur longueur, ça varie entre 5 et 10 pages.

Seul le prologue sera du point de vue externe.

Pour les couples : ce sera du Bella-Edward et du Paul / OC

Pour les autres, ce sera comme d'habitude.

**Prologue**

_I mois – pov Externe_

Il en avait vu des choses pendant son existence mais ça, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment une telle scène pouvait avoir été créée.

Edward était parti chasser avec Carlisle et après s'être rassasiés, ils avaient voulu faire une petite course même si le vainqueur serait forcément Edward, il était le plus rapide. Ils avaient rapidement parcouru une centaine de kilomètres avant d'être stoppés par une odeur qui leur était si familière : celle du sang, en quantité non négligeable d'après les effluves qui les avaient transpercés.

Ils étaient vite arrivés sur les lieux et avaient découvert une scène d'horreur. Devant eux, dans ce village en plein cœur de la forêt, s'étendaient une quarantaine de corps sans vie, baignés dans le sang.

« Ce n'est pas possible, s'étrangla Carlisle, effaré par ce qu'il voyait.

Même les enfants n'avaient pas été épargnés, ça avait été un véritable carnage. Edward avait coupé sa respiration par peur de succomber à la soif, même s'il venait de se nourrir. Les deux hommes étaient des vampires et bien qu'ils ne se nourrissaient que de sang animal, l'odeur du sang humain leur était bien plus alléchante.

Edward entendit le son caractéristique d'un petit cœur qui bat, Carlisle était si préoccupé par ce qu'il voyait qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce bruit.

Edward se dirigea vers la plus grande des cabanes qui composaient ce village, le cœur venait visiblement de l'intérieur. Carlisle se rendit alors compte de la présence d'un survivant quand il vit celui qu'il considérait comme son fils s'approcher d'une cabane en bois.

Au moment où Edward allait pousser la porte, un rugissement trancha le silence de cet endroit lugubre et le stoppa dans son élan. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'animal et aperçut dans l'ombre des arbres, une panthère au pelage noir dont les yeux bleu foncé semblaient rompre l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant que la panthère ne recule pour disparaître dans le noir.

Edward ne se préoccupa plus de l'animal et poussa la porte en bois.

La cabane était une unique et grande pièce faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies déjà bien entamées. Dans un coin, se trouvait un espace cuisine, dans un autre, le coin chambre avec deux matelas à même le sol, un de deux places et l'autre plus petit. L'angle opposé au coin cuisine était caché par un système de rideaux et de paravent cachant la bassine qu'ils utilisaient pour se laver.

Mais tout ça, ce ne fut pas ce qu'Edward remarqua en premier. Au milieu de cette grande pièce, une petite fille qui ne semblait pas avoir plus d'un an et demi était assise et tenait une peluche représentant un chat dans ses mains.

Elle avait de fins cheveux bruns qui ondulaient vers les pointes, ils étaient courts dû à son jeune âge. Elle regardait Edward de ses yeux bleu marine remplis de questions qu'elle ne pouvait formuler.

Certains vampires avaient un don et Edward faisait partie de ceux-là, il était télépathe. Les pensées des enfants si jeunes étaient tout aussi facile à capter que celles des plus grands mais plus difficiles à décrypter puisqu'il n'y avait pas de mots sur les images. Images qui pouvaient souvent ne rien vouloir dire. Mais cette petite fille, était différente des autres enfants qu'il avait pu croiser, différente de toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisé jusqu'à présent : il ne captait pas ses pensées. Il s'était d'ailleurs attendu à trouver un enfant inconscient, puisqu'il entendait un cœur sans en entendre les pensées.

Carlisle était resté sur le pas de la porte, il observait la scène, prêt à agir si Edward perdait le contrôle. Edward sourit à la petite tout en s'approchant lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il s'arrêta devant elle et avant qu'il n'ait entamé un geste pour se mettre à sa hauteur, la petite lui tendit le chat d'une main. Il sourit, se baissa pour prendre la peluche et s'accroupit dans le même mouvement.

« C'est un très beau petit chat que tu as là, lui dit-il.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse. Edward l'examina, la fourrure de la peluche était noire sur une grande partie et blanche de son museau à son ventre. La queue du chat portait également ces deux couleurs. Il remarqua qu'une des pattes avant était déchirée. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur la petite, il vit de la tristesse dans son regard alors qu'elle fixait son chat.

« Oh, souffla-t-il, tu sais, je connais un bon docteur pour doudou. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra le soigner.

Edward fut étonné en voyant la petite tendre ses deux petits bras vers lui, lui demandant ainsi de la prendre contre lui. Sa nature de vampire effrayait inconsciemment les humains mais elle ne semblait pas en être troublée. Sans doute était-elle trop jeune pour que son instinct de survie ne fasse son œuvre.

Il la prit dans ses bras tout en se relevant et lui rendit sa peluche. Elle sourit et fit un bisou à sa peluche tandis qu'Edward se tournait vers Carlisle qui se demandait ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Même si leur famille s'évertuait à se tenir aussi proche des humains que possible, ils avaient pour devise de ne pas interférer dans les histoires humaines si cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire.

S'il n'avait pas découvert la fillette, ils auraient sans doute rebroussé chemin et seraient rentré chez eux. Ils auraient, éventuellement, laissé un message anonyme à la police.

« Je vais voir s'il y a de quoi la faire manger, décida Carlisle.

_D'après la température des corps que j'ai pu examiner, le carnage a eu lieu très tôt ce matin, elle est sûrement restée toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi sans manger. _Pensa-t-il à l'intention d'Edward. _De plus, certains corps portent la marque d'une morsure, des corps vidés de leur sang, le village a été attaqué par un ou plusieurs vampires._

Edward hocha la tête. Si c'était là l'œuvre de leur espèce, il était hors de question de prévenir les autorités eux-même. Ils allaient devoir maquiller ça de façon à faire croire à une attaque animal.

Carlisle chercha quelque-chose dans les placards visiblement fabriqués à la main. L'odeur désagréable du poisson envahit la pièce lorsque Carlisle souleva le couvercle d'un pot. Le poisson avait dû être pêché la veille et patientait ici en attendant d'être cuit mais il n'y avait aucun appareil ménager, le village n'avait ni électricité ni eau courante. Ils devaient faire cuir les aliments à l'ancienne, avec un feu de camps. Carlisle trouva finalement une corbeille de fruits et entreprit de couper plusieurs bâtons de bananes que la petite pourrait manger.

Il tendit un morceau à la fillette mais elle regardait le bâton sans plus de conviction avant de reporter son attention sur autre chose.

« Essaye de lui donner, pour voir, proposa Carlisle.

Edward le lui proposa mais il n'eut pas plus de chance que son père.

« Allez, il faut manger, l'encouragea-t-il.

La petite le regarda, mima le même geste de succion qu'avait les nouveaux-nés quand ils avaient faim.

« Mh, je n'ai pas vu de biberons, il semblerait que cette petite soit encore allaitée au sein de façon exclusive.

« Mais elle est grande pour ça, non ? Questionna Edward.

« Ça se voit souvent dans certains villages de pays en voie de développement, l'allaitement maternelle est ce qui reste de moins cher donc les enfants sont allaités aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à leur 3-4 ans et commence à manger une nourriture diversifiée qu'à cette période.

Carlisle posa les autres bâtons de banane sur la table.

« Bon, souffla-t-il, tu vas rester avec elle, je vais acheter de quoi lui faire un biberon, en espérant qu'elle l'acceptera.

Edward hocha la tête et entreprit de trouver de quoi occuper la petite. Il remarqua un coffre en bois qu'il ouvrit mais il servait seulement à ranger les vêtements de la famille. Il remarqua une couverture rose à l'intérieur, dont il pouvait seulement voir la lettre A brodée dessus. Il posa la petite au sol et ouvrit la couverture, il put ainsi lire un nom de dessus, probablement le sien.

« Sasha, appela-t-il.

La petite leva son visage vers lui, il sourit.

« J'ai donc trouvé ton petit nom, Sasha, c'est très joli.

Quand Carlisle revint, il trouva son fils assis sur une chaise tandis que la petite faisait virevolter son chat devant elle. Il posa son sac de courses sur la table, en sortit un biberon encore dans son emballage et une petite bouteille de lait.

« Ce sera du lait froid mais je ne vois pas comment le chauffer, déclara Carlisle.

Quand il eut déballer le biberon, il y versa le lait de croissance, vissa la tétine et le tendit à Edward. Celui-ci le prit et le présenta à Sasha.

« Elle s'appelle Sasha, j'ai vu son nom sur la petite couverture et elle a l'air de se reconnaître quand on l'appelle ainsi.

Edward insista un peu avant que Sasha ne finisse par ouvrir les lèvres et téter au biberon. Il dut lui remettre plusieurs fois la tétine dans la bouche, Sasha ne devait pas apprécier le nouveau goût ou la température du lait à moins que ce ne soit la texture ou la forme de la tétine. Peut-être même tout cela combiné. Pendant qu'elle buvait son biberon, Carlisle prépara des affaires qu'il mit dans un sac à dos qu'il trouva dans un coin.

« J'ai acheté des couches jetables mais visiblement, elle porte des couches lavables, fit Carlisle en montrant un groupe de tissus à Edward.

« Les couches jetables sont plus pratiques, commenta Edward même s'il n'y connaissait pratiquement rien.

Carlisle approuva. Une fois le ventre de Sasha rempli, Edward glissa le biberon dans le sac préparé par Carlisle. Il laissa son père changer sa couche, Edward savait beaucoup de choses mais changer une couche, pas vraiment.

« Maintenant, il va falloir sortir sans qu'elle ne voit ce qu'il y a dehors, soupira Edward.

« Mets ta main devant ses yeux, conseilla Carlisle en lui tendant la petite.

Il fit ce que son père lui dit mais Sasha n'appréciait pas d'avoir la vue cachée, elle gesticulait pour voir à nouveau alors qu'Edward tentait de la garder en place sans lui faire de mal. Le corps de la petite cessa de bouger, semblant s'être évanouie.

« Merde, s'affola Edward.

« Du calme, Edward, elle dort.

« Tu es sûr ? Elle était bien réveillée, pourtant, contesta-t-il.

« Je sais, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi mais elle est visiblement en train de dormir.

Edward et Carlisle profitèrent du sommeil de Sasha pour sortir du village en direction de la ville la plus proche.

« Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser chez des inconnus, fit Edward au bout d'un moment.

Carlisle tapota l'épaule de son fils dans un geste réconfortant.

« Tu sais que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

« Je me suis curieusement attaché à elle, je ne saurais pas t'expliquer comment ni pourquoi.

« J'ai cru remarqué, oui, mais une petite fille au milieu d'une famille de vampires ? Ce n'est même pas imaginable.

« Elle vient de perdre ses parents, je n'ai pas le cœur à l'abandonner à mon tour.

« Je sais mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre... dis-toi qu'elle ne s'en souviendra pas, elle est trop jeune.

Edward regarda la petite emmitouflée dans la couverture brodée à son nom. Même s'il faisait étonnement chaud pour ce début d'avril, il avait préféré l'entourée de la couverture, son corps de vampire étant particulièrement froid.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la ville, Sasha se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le bruit d'un klaxon. Edward retira la couverture, la passa à Carlisle et la porta sur sa hanche pour l'asseoir contre lui. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, Edward pouvait voir qu'elle se posait des questions et il se doutait qu'elle ne soit jamais sortie de la forêt ni même de son village.

Il avait cette drôle d'impression, cette envie de la protéger... non, ce besoin de la protéger. Il baissa le regard pour la regarder, elle serrait son chat contre elle, son regard était concentré sur le chien qu'un passant promenait. Puis, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait, elle le regarda à son tour. Elle avait encore ce regard rempli de questions, c'était une petite fille curieuse. Peut-être s'interrogeait-elle au sujet de cette étrange couleur qu'avaient les yeux d'Edward ? Des yeux sombres dans lesquels dansaient des reflets dorés.

Edward capta une des pensées de son père. Celui-ci se demandait ce que ça pourrait être de s'occuper de cette petite fille, la voir grandir, lui apprendre autre chose que chasser ses proies. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement, ce ne serait pas concevable, ni convenable.

« Excusez-moi.

Carlisle venait d'interpeller une dame d'un âge bien avancé qui passait par là.

« Oui, je peux vous aider ? S'enquit-elle en tenant fermement son sac à main contre elle.

Elle était prête à s'en servir comme arme, au cas où.

« Nous cherchons le commissariat.

« Oh, fit-elle. Pour quelle raison ?

Carlisle décida de seulement lui parler de l'enfant trouvée, inutile de l'affoler avec cette histoire sordide.

« Et bien, nous faisions une randonnée dans la forêt, au nord-est, répondit Carlisle en montrant la direction. Nous sommes tombés sur un village...

« Mais c'est une zone interdite au public, s'écria-t-elle. Vous avez de la chance, l'endroit est infesté de léopards et comme c'est une espèce protégée, on ne peut pas faire grand chose.

« Mais il y a ce village, contesta Carlisle.

« Vous avez dû vous tromper, ce n'est pas possible, personne n'habite par là. Peut-être que c'étaient simplement des cabanes construites là bien avant l'arrivée des bêtes sauvages.

« Nous allons quand même en parler aux agents de police.

« Vous vous en sortirez avec une garde à vue et une amende. Les flics ne sont pas réputés pour être compréhensifs, peu importe ce que vous avez trouvé, si vous l'avez trouvé en enfreignant une loi, votre parole n'a pas de crédit. Vous savez, moi, je dis ça, je dis rien.

Elle leva les deux bras en l'air pour appuyer ses dires. Edward voyait bien qu'elle ne mentait pas, elle avait pensé à son petit-fils, mis en garde à vue par le mari de sa fille. Le père avait mis son fils en garde à vue parce que celui-ci était en possession de cannabis alors qu'il venait dénoncer un autre pour un délit plus grave et ce dernier n'en avait pas été inquiété.

Une fois que la vieille dame fut assez loin, Edward expliqua à son père :

« La police ici est partisan du moindre effort, ils ne nous écouteront pas. Il vaut mieux aller dans une ville voisine.

« Ils nous renverront ici parce que ce ne sera pas de leur juridiction.

« Que fait-on, alors ? S'enquit Edward.

« On peut toujours dire qu'on l'a trouvée, qu'on ne sait pas où sont ses parents.

Sasha continuait de contempler Edward tout en suçant son pouce. Edward soupira.

« Peut-être que tu devrais faire un tour, ajouta Carlisle. Je vais m'occuper de la laisser à la police et de leur expliquer.

Edward hocha la tête, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser maintenant mais il n'aurait sûrement pas envie de le faire plus tard non plus.

Carlisle pensa brièvement que si Sasha était 14 ans plus âgée, il aurait pu avoir des doutes sur le lien qui l'unissait à Edward mais elle était trop jeune, Edward ne pouvait pas la reconnaître comme son âme-sœur, c'était impossible.

Edward éloigna Sasha de lui pour la confier à son père mais déjà, la petite s'agitait, se mit à pleurer, elle cria davantage quand elle fut entièrement dans les bras de Carlisle. Plusieurs passants les dévisagèrent, se posaient des questions sur le traitement qu'opéraient les deux hommes sur la petite.

« Sasha, shhh, tout va bien.

Carlisle tenta de la calmer en vain. Elle jeta son corps vers l'avant, en direction d'Edward, si Carlisle n'avait pas des réflexes vampiriques, la petite serait sûrement tombée, tête la première.

« Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul à t'être attaché, constata Carlisle.

Edward était partagé entre la peine qu'il avait de la laisser aux mains d'inconnus et l'espoir en captant les pensées de Carlisle. Celui-ci était en train de flancher, lui aussi. Carlisle n'avait pas le cœur à arracher la petite de son fils, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé dans son village. Ils l'avaient peut-être trouvée dans la cabane mais il ne savait pas si elle avait pu voir quoique ce soit. Nul doute qu'elle ait entendu les cris à l'extérieur, sans doute même ceux de ses parents. Sasha pouvait garder un traumatisme même si elle était encore jeune, il était médecin, il pourrait constater les signes inquiétants s'il y en avait. Cette dernière pensée finit de le convaincre.

« Je suppose qu'on n'est pas pressé, lâcha-t-il finalement. Voyons comment ça se passe.

Carlisle fit un pas vers Edward, Sasha commença à se calmer puis se nicha contre Edward quand elle fut dans ses bras.

« Il faudra faire attention à Jasper, indiqua Carlisle à voix si basse que Sasha ne pouvait pas les entendre. Ne pas la laisser seule avec lui, même un cours instant.

Jasper était celui qui se maîtrisait le moins quand il s'agissait de sa soif de sang, le fait qu'il ait commencé sa vie de vampire à boire du sang humain couplé à son don d'empathie expliquait son manque de contrôle. Cela dit, il ne pensait plus à enfoncer ses dents dans le cou de chaque personne qu'il croisait depuis quelques années.

Carlisle appela un taxi pour rejoindre la grande ville la plus proche. Là-bas, ils louèrent une voiture dans une société qui possédait plusieurs boites dans le pays, ainsi, ils pouvaient louer une voiture ici et la laisser dans la boite la plus proche de leur destination.

Carlisle appela sa femme histoire qu'elle soit prévenue et qu'elle puisse prévenir le reste de la famille. Bien qu'il se doute qu'Alice soit déjà au courant, avec son don de voyance. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils prendront la nouvelle, pas de la même façon, sans doute.

Esmée serait comblée de bonheur, elle avait toujours rêvée d'avoir des enfants et même s'ils considéraient Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett comme leurs enfants, ils n'étaient plus des enfants et pas vraiment _leurs _enfants.

Alice serait surexcitée, elle voudra dévaliser toutes les boutiques de puériculture. Lui créer des vêtements, la coiffer.

Jasper ne serait sûrement pas aussi enthousiaste, voire carrément contre cette idée. Vivre 24h/24 avec une humaine dans la maison était une épreuve plus difficile que 8h par jour entouré de lycéens. Mais il n'irait pas contre l'avis de la famille.

Emmett n'aurait pas vraiment d'avis sur le sujet, Emmett était quelqu'un de facile à vivre, il suivait et ne trouvait jamais rien à redire sur les décisions prises.

Pour Rosalie, il n'en était pas sûr, il redoutait sa réaction plus que celle des autres. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer le changement et là, c'était un sacré changement.

De toute façon, comme toute décision importante, l'accueil de Sasha au sein de la famille sera soumis au vote. Carlisle était le chef de famille mais il préférait que les choses importantes soient décidées par l'ensemble des membres de son clan.

« Carlisle, je m'inquiétais, je ne vous voyais pas rentrer, fit Esmée à travers le combiné.

« Tout va bien, on a simplement eu un contre-temps, expliqua-t-il. Nous rentrerons d'ici une heure, 45 minutes vu l'allure à laquelle roule notre fils. Nous ne serons pas seul.

« Tu as rencontré un de nos amis ? S'enquit Esmée.

« Non, notre invitée est humaine, avoua-t-il.

Il préféra ne rien dire de plus, pas au téléphone.

« Oh, bien, je vais prévenir les enfants mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, nous avons chassé hier.

« À tout à l'heure ma belle.

« Dépêchez-vous donc, rit Esmée.

Lorsque Edward gara la voiture dans l'allée de la maison, le reste de sa famille patientait dans le salon, des questions plein la tête à propos de cette humaine qu'ils ramenaient chez eux.

Esmée était impatiente de rencontrer leur invitée, en bonne hôtesse, elle avait été acheté des petits gâteaux, du café, du thé et plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et de jus de fruits. Peut-être que Carlisle aurait dû préciser l'âge de la demoiselle.

Jasper se remémorait les guerres dans laquelle il avait participé pour ne pas penser au sang qui allait bientôt le tenter. Rosalie pestait intérieurement contre la nouvelle venue pour l'avoir stoppée dans la réparation de la voiture qu'elle retapait.

Emmett était égal à lui même, il était curieux et voulait savoir s'il aurait la possibilité de s'amuser un peu avec l'humaine. Quant à Alice, elle faisait une liste mentale de tous les magasins qu'elle aurait à dévaliser puisqu'elle savait déjà de quoi il retournait.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison, Carlisle passa devant, Edward le suivit avec Sasha dans les bras. Tous les regards des membres de leur famille étaient sur la petite qui les regardaient un par un.

« Vous avez l'air surpris, j'aurais pensé qu'Alice vous aurait fait part de quelques informations au sujet de Sasha.

Esmée craquait pour la petite bouille de Sasha, Rosalie était totalement sous son charme, oubliant complètement l'épave qui gisait au milieu du garage. Emmett fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir se moquer d'elle, elle était trop jeune, elle ne comprendrait pas. Jasper continuait de se remémorer les guerres tout en retenant sa respiration.

« Oups, fit Alice, j'étais trop occupée à penser à tout ce qu'il fallait acheter, il lui faudra des vêtements, des jouets, une chambre...

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers Alice puis vers Sasha et enfin, vers Carlisle. Celui-ci leur expliqua comment ils l'avaient trouvée et ce qui les avaient menés à la garder avec eux.

« Bien sûr, la décision ne sera pas prise sans votre avis, donc... qu'en pensez-vous ? Leur demanda Carlisle.

Tout le monde fut pour sauf Jasper.

« Vous avez tous perdu la tête, lança-t-il. Elle est humaine, nous non, ça devrait vous suffire.

« Tout va bien se passer, contra doucement Alice, je l'ai vu.

« L'avenir n'est pas tout tracé, il peut changer, contesta-t-il vivement.

Emmett soupira, il comptait apprendre plein de bêtises à Sasha. Edward sourit face aux pensées d'Emmett mais reporta son attention sur celle de son autre frère.

« Elle ne peut pas rester ici, c'est dangereux pour elle et vous ne pouvez pas m'imposer...

« Elle ne sent rien, s'écria Rosalie.

L'attention de tous était sur la jolie blonde, leurs regards confus. Edward qui captait les pensées de Rosalie comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il mit son nez dans les cheveux de la petite et inspira, d'abord légèrement puis plus fortement ensuite. Elle n'avait pas d'odeur, elle ne sentait ni le sang, ni le parfum. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était une faible odeur de forêt et son odeur à lui également. Il n'avait pas pu le constater plus tôt, ayant bloqué sa respiration depuis leur découverte.

Jasper s'autorisa une bouffée d'air, voyant que tout allait bien, il reprit une respiration normale et vit qu'en effet, il ne sentait aucune odeur alléchante. Il était à la fois ravi et surpris. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'humain sans odeur, c'était assez étrange pour lui. Puis il se rendit compte d'un autre détail important.

« Elle est l'une des nôtres, fit-il, consterné.

« Elle est humaine, contesta vivement Carlisle.

« Son cœur ne bat pas.

Le choc pouvait se voir sur les visages des vampires quand ils se rendirent compte qu'effectivement, ils n'entendaient aucun cœur battre. Le choc fut davantage plus présent chez Edward et Carlisle qui l'avaient pourtant entendu.

« Merde, fit Edward. Se peut-il qu'on ait pris les battements de cœur de la panthère pour ceux de Sasha ?

Edward avait du mal à réaliser mais il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir entendu deux battements cardiaques dans le village, cela dit, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. Puis la température corporelle de Sasha était tout ce qu'il y avait de normal, autour des 37°.

Carlisle se précipita vers la petite et posa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire, il sentit de suite les pulsations et fut rassuré aussitôt. Si la petite avait effectivement été transformée en vampire, son sort n'aurait absolument pas pris une tournure joyeuse.

« Son rythme cardiaque est normal pour un enfant de cet âge, sa température corporelle tourne autour de 37°, elle est bien humaine.

« Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Edward. Elle n'a pas d'odeur, les battements de son cœur sont silencieux et ses pensées me sont cachées.

« Vraiment ? S'enquit Carlisle.

Edward hocha la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un don latent, comme pour Alice, Jasper et toi quand vous étiez humain.

« Plutôt développé pour un don latent, remarqua Jasper, je ne capte pas ses émotions. Alice ? Tu vois son avenir ?

« Non, enfin, je le vois par rapport à nos décisions mais elle est trop jeune pour en prendre elle-même, du moins, pas des décisions plus lointaines que les prochaines secondes alors je ne le saurais que plus tard.

Edward gesticula pour prendre Sasha à bout de bras, il la leva pour qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus de son visage, elle rit bruyamment, son rire atteignant ses yeux bleus à la couleur si particulière.

« Tu es une petite énigme à toi toute seule, sourit-il.

Il la replaça correctement, elle reprit un air sérieux et contempla les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, les unes après les autres.

« Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, signala Jasper, je ne m'oppose pas à sa venue, d'autant que pour certains, elle fait déjà partie de la famille.

Jasper regardait Edward en disant cela, celui-ci hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Il baissa son regard vers Sasha pour s'adresser à elle.

« Tu me prêtes ton petit chat, un peu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui tendit sa peluche.

« Esmée, tu crois que tu pourrais faire quelque-chose pour sa patte ? S'enquit-il en lui montrant la peluche.

Esmée sourit, s'approcha pour prendre la peluche et vérifier l'étendue des dégâts. Sasha suivit la peluche du regard, elle craignait qu'Esmée ne veuille plus la lui rendre.

« Bien sûr, un peu de couture et ce sera comme s'il était tout neuf, dit-elle en lançant un regard compatissant vers Sasha.

Esmée s'installa sur le canapé du salon avec le chat et sa boîte de couture. Edward avait posé Sasha au sol, afin qu'elle découvre un bout de son nouvel environnement par elle-même. Il fut surpris de la voir se lever, faire quelques pas dans un équilibre précaire jusqu'au canapé où se trouvait Esmée mais surtout où se trouvait son chat.

Edward contemplait Sasha qui suivait le moindre geste d'Esmée avec une attention particulière. Son front formait un pli juste entre ses yeux, lui donnant un air adorable.

« Tu penses qu'elle a quel âge ? Demanda Edward à son père.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, j'avais d'abord pensé qu'elle n'avait pas encore 18 mois mais elle marche, certes avec un mauvais équilibre mais sans chuter. Il est certain qu'elle n'a pas encore deux ans, je dirais autour des 20 mois, elle a un petit gabarit et c'est ce qui m'inquiète pour l'instant.

« Il lui faut une date d'anniversaire, intervint Alice.

« Prenons une date au hasard, proposa Emmett.

« Tu es fou ?! S'écria Alice en le regardant comme s'il avait réellement perdu la tête. Une date d'anniversaire, c'est important ! Il faut trouver une date importante.

« Je ne sais pas, admit Edward, on peut lui trouver une date dans les quatre prochains mois.

« Quand elle dira son premier mot intelligible, proposa Esmée.

« C'est parfait, fit Carlisle, son premier mot est une date important, n'est-ce pas, Alice ?

Celle-ci approuva vivement. Il fut décidé que la petite aurait deux ans quand elle aura énoncé son premier mot.

Esmée coupa le fil en trop et vérifia son travail sous l'œil attentif de Sasha.

« Voilà, Sasha, ton petit chat est soigné.

Elle lui tendit sa peluche, Sasha la prit contre elle et lui fit un bisou près de son museau. Elle fit demi-tour avec, observa la pièce, les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle puis mit son pouce dans la bouche.

Rosalie s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Hey, moi c'est Rosalie, se présenta-t-elle.

Sasha regardait les longs cheveux de Rosalie, elle coinça son chat entre son coude plié et son torse puis tendit sa main pour toucher les cheveux blonds. Rosalie lui sourit, contente que ce premier contact se passe bien. Avant d'être transformée, Rosalie avait pour seul objectif de fonder une famille. Avoir des enfants, c'était ce pourquoi elle avait été faite et son fiancé avait tout gâché, de la pire façon qui soit. Elle rangea ce mauvais souvenir dans un coin de son esprit et reporta son attention sur Sasha.

« Tu veux que je te fasses visiter la maison ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Sasha se fixèrent sur Rosalie, elle ne répondit pas mais Rosalie prit ça pour un oui et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui fit visiter chacune des pièces mais la petite ne regardait pas vraiment. À partir de l'instant où elles avaient quitter le salon, elle s'était recroqueviller et avait enfouit son nez dans son doudou. Elle fut plus rassurée quand elles furent de retour dans le salon.

« Il faut que j'aille faire des courses, signala Esmée, elle doit manger, cette petite.

« Elle était allaitée, indiqua Carlisle, il faudrait acheter quelques biberons, du lait de croissance et soit des portions de purées soit de quoi en faire nous-même. Il va falloir l'adapter à l'alimentation diversifiée.

« D'accord, des yaourts et de la compote, de l'eau, énuméra Esmée. Je suppose qu'Alice se chargera des vêtements et des bavoirs.

« Et des serviettes de bains, des produits de toilettes, de la literie, une poussette, un siège-auto... non, plusieurs siège-autos, on a trop de voiture, continua Alice.

Edward rit franchement, amener un bébé et vous avez de quoi occuper Alice.

« Il va falloir changer la chambre d'ami en chambre d'enfant, acheter les meubles, la décorer... rêva Esmée.

Esmée adorait la décoration.

« On va bien s'occuper de toi, tu verras, promit-elle à Sasha en lui caressant le dos.

Esmée adorait davantage les enfants.

Elle avait été transformée après une tentative de suicide qui aurait fonctionné complètement si Carlisle ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il n'avait pu la laisser partir comme elle le souhaitait, il l'avait tout de suite aimée, comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours, comme si c'était écrit. Elle était son âme-sœur et il n'avait pu se résoudre à la perdre alors qu'il venait à peine de la trouver. Elle s'était suicidée suite à une dépression due à sa quatrième fausse-couche, dévastée de ne pouvoir faire d'enfant, anéantie par un mari violent. Quand elle s'était réveillée, trois jours plus tard, changée physiquement mais la même à l'intérieur, elle avait voulu pleurer, bouleversée d'être toujours en vie puis elle avait croisé le regard de Carlisle et ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie. Avec un instinct maternel très développé, elle avait reporté son amour maternel vers Edward puis rapidement, ils passèrent d'une famille de trois à une famille de quatre, de cinq puis de sept. Désormais, ils seraient huit pour quelques temps.

Edward regardait Rosalie essayer de capter l'attention de Sasha, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'appelant doucement par son prénom. Malgré tous ces efforts, Sasha ne regardait que lui, avec ce pli entre ses deux yeux, elle réfléchissait, il ne savait pas à quoi et il aurait bien aimé le savoir.

À peine fit-il un pas dans leur direction que Rosalie commença à en faire de même, dans l'autre. Il s'aperçut, grâce aux pensées de sa sœur, qu'elle aimerait passer du temps avec la petite, alors il n'insista pas mais Sasha qui avait sentit l'éloignement volontaire de Rosalie cru qu'elle voulait la séparer de lui. Elle se mit alors à pleurer, tendant le bras qui ne tenait pas son chat vers Edward.

Rosalie n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser Sasha dans les bras d'Edward, voyant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à la calmer. Comme pour l'épisode avec Carlisle, elle se nicha contre l'épaule d'Edward, en suçant son pouce.

_Je crois qu'elle t'a bel et bien choisi, _constata Carlisle mentalement, préférant ne pas énoncer cette vérité à haute voix, de peur de vexer Rosalie.

Alice traversa le salon pour ranger l'un des jeux vidéos qu'Emmett laissait toujours traîner partout.

« Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, répétait-elle inlassablement.

« Alice, l'interrompit Carlisle, tu fais quoi ?

« Et bien, je fais en sorte que Sasha dise mon prénom en premier, expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

**Ooo**

Voilà, voilà... j'espère que ça vous a intrigué suffisamment...

Les publications seront régulières et peu espacées.

Cette histoire se déroule en deux parties : les 5 premiers chapitres : Sasha a entre 20 mois (environ) et 3 ans. À partir du 6e chapitre : elle a 15 ans.

Pour celles (et ceux?) qui ne sont pas inscrit(e)s sur fanfic, vous pouvez être alertés d'un nouveau chapitre sur facebook : Alex Iseme


	2. Chapter 1

Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris et/ou en alerte.

**Sm33 :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera encore envie de lire les prochains...

**Ooo**

**Chapitre 1**

_Pov Edward - aujourd'hui_

Six mois, le temps passe vite, trop vite. Sasha a su trouver sa place dans la famille, elle est adorée, voire adulée par tout le monde. Sauf peut-être par Rosalie qui garde une certaine amertume par rapport à sa relation peu complice avec elle.

Rosalie peut être une fille formidable, si on oublie qu'elle est égocentrique, voire, un peu égoïste. J'avais même été d'accord pour laisser Rosalie s'occuper d'elle pendant toute une semaine, me mettant à l'écart volontairement, pour améliorer leur relation. La semaine s'était bien passé mais quand elle s'était écoulée, elle n'avait pas voulu que je prenne Sasha et ça avait entraîné les pleurs de ma puce.

Je déteste tellement la voir triste, je pourrais lui offrir le monde pour qu'elle sèche ses larmes.

Pour moi, c'est comme si elle était ma fille. Elle _est_ ma fille. J'adore prendre soin d'elle, la voir rire, la regarder jouer, dormir. Quand elle dort, elle est paisible, parfois son petit poing se serre, sa lèvre inférieur bouge pendant qu'elle rêve. C'est un spectacle tout à fait fascinant.

Elle adore m'entendre jouer du piano, je lui ai composé une berceuse qu'elle a l'air de beaucoup aimer. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle adore tout ce que je fais. Dès que je parle, que ce soit à elle ou à quelqu'un d'autre, elle m'écoute attentivement, elle boit mes paroles même si elle ne doit pas spécialement tout comprendre. Enfin, peut-être, je ne sais pas. Comme me le répète souvent Rosalie, je n'y connais rien en gamin.

En ce moment, elle est assise sur un cheval à roulette, Alice appelle ça un trotteur, elle roule dans le salon à une vitesse qui doit sûrement être illégal dans le code du trotteur. Ses boucles brunes virevoltent dans les airs et ses yeux bleu marine – désormais encerclé d'un anneau noir – s'illuminent à chaque fois qu'elle accélère après un ralentissement dû aux virages qu'elle doit négocier. Elle ralentit finalement quand elle voit qu'elle s'approche dangereusement des poupées Barbie offertes par Rosalie. Au lieu de tourner comme je le pensais, elle s'arrête devant, pour un court instant, avant de donner une poussée avec ses jambes, écrasant la première poupée couchée au sol.

« Sasha, la réprimandé-je gentiment, tu vas écraser tes Barbie.

Elle regarde ses Barbie, puis celle située sous l'une des roues de devant. Elle me regarde à mon tour, un pli entre ses yeux qui s'efface rapidement.

« 'Crasé ?

Elle n'attend pas ma réponse, reporte son attention sur les Barbie.

« 'Craséééééé ! S'enjoue-t-elle en poussant davantage sur ses pieds, écrasant la plupart de ses Barbie.

J'empêche un rire de m'échapper. Si Rosalie assistait à ça, elle serait capable de brûler les poupées dans de grands gestes dramatiques pour montrer à quel point elle est offensée.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais passer ton permis de conduire, lui signalé-je.

Elle parle depuis le 21 juin, qui est donc devenu sa date d'anniversaire - comme moi. Je n'ai rien fait pour, c'est venu d'elle-même. Avant ce jour, chaque membre de la famille s'amusait à essayer de lui faire dire son prénom, en vain. Je ris en repensant à la fois où Rosalie lui répétait son surnom. Elle s'était dit que Sasha aurait plus de facilités à dire Rose que n'importe quel autre prénom. Rosalie lui répétait donc ''Rose, dit Rose.'' sans arrêt puis Emmett était passé derrière elle et faisait des grimaces à Sasha pendant que Rose lui faisait sa leçon de langage. Sasha avait tiré la langue à Rosalie, laissant passer l'air donnant un bruit peu charmant tout en postillonnant. Sasha et Emmett avait éclaté de rire tandis que Rosalie avait quitter la pièce, vexée.

J'ai été le seul à ne pas répété mon nom à Sasha pour qu'elle le dise, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était d'entendre son premier mot. Au final, ce fut elle qui m'offrit mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

_Le 21 juin dernier_

Je fêtais mes 101 ans avec ma famille au complet, pour l'occasion, Esmée avait préparé un mini gâteau d'anniversaire exclusivement pour Sasha. Comme notre tradition le voulait, je commençais pas ouvrir mes cadeaux, si on ne commençait pas par ça, Alice était hystérique. On avait déjà dû attendre le réveil de Sasha...

J'avais reçu des cd de musique, des livres et quelques partitions vierges même si je n'en avais jamais eu besoin puisque j'avais tout dans la tête. J'avais même reçu une chemise de la part de Sasha... enfin, c'était ce que disait l'étiquette du cadeau, je ne doutais pas que ça venait d'Alice.

« Vu qu'elle a détruit ta chemise, l'autre jour, fit tristement Alice.

Alice avait une relation particulière avec les fringues, n'importe quelle fringue du moment qu'elle était à la mode.

J'avais souffler l'unique bougie qui trônait sur le gâteau.

« Bon anniversaire, Edward ! Chantonna tout le monde en chœur.

« 'Dward, avait répété Sasha.

_Aujourd'hui_

Je ne peux pas décrire comment je me suis senti. Ses yeux pétillaient, fière d'elle d'avoir dit son premier mot mais j'avais été encore plus fier. Elle avait dit son premier mot et c'était mon prénom. Ça m'a réchauffé, le cœur, le corps, l'esprit...

Sasha tire mon pantalon, me ramenant au présent. Elle se tient debout, juste devant moi, la tête levée en l'air pour pouvoir me fixer.

« 'Cole ? Me demande-t-elle.

Cela dit, elle n'a pas vraiment fait de progrès depuis, rare sont les mots qu'elle prononce en entier et ses phrases ne dépassent pas trois syllabes.

« Oui, je vais à l'école aujourd'hui et toi, tu vas où ? Lui demandé-je à mon tour en la prenant dans mes bras.

« 'Cole 'Dward.

« Non, ma puce, toi, tu vas à la crèche.

Elle fait sa moue boudeuse, elle sait que ça me fait craquer mais je reste fort. On a décidé de la mettre à la crèche pour qu'elle se sociabilise avec d'autres enfants, elle y va une fois par semaine, pour l'instant. Le reste du temps, elle reste avec Esmée qui se fait une joie de l'avoir pour elle pendant que nous étions à l'école et Carlisle à l'hôpital où il travaillait comme médecin.

« D'ailleurs, il va être l'heure d'y aller, où est Petit-chat ?

« 'Tit Chat, dort.

Elle gigote pour que je la laisse descendre et elle va chercher son chat qui dort sur le dossier du canapé. Lorsque sa peluche est en hauteur, ça veut dire que celle-ci dort, et ce depuis qu'elle a vu à la télé que les chats aimaient dormir en hauteur.

Elle revient avec sa peluche pour me sauter dans les bras et me mord au biceps en grognant. C'est son truc, elle a tendance à vouloir imiter les chats, j'ai essayé de lui faire passer ça, de peur qu'elle ne morde quelqu'un à la crèche mais elle semble avoir compris qu'elle ne peut le faire qu'avec nous alors je la laisse faire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, elle est trop mignonne.

Je prends mon sac de cours et le sac de Sasha de mon bras libre, les clés de ma Volvo et me rends au garage pour chercher ma voiture. J'adore ma voiture, c'est la deuxième chose la plus merveilleuse que cette terre ait porté. J'installe Sasha dans son siège-auto à l'arrière et fais le tour de la voiture pour m'installer au volant. À peine ai-je refermé la portière que celle derrière moi s'ouvre et Rose s'y installe.

_Tous les matins, tu penses pouvoir partir sans moi et tous les matins, tu te plantes, frangin, _raille-t-elle intérieurement. Je lève les yeux au ciel même si elle ne peut me voir. Rose impose sa présence à Sasha autant qu'elle le peut, sous prétexte qu'elle finira bien par l'aimer. À mon avis, ma puce est aussi blasée que moi.

Je me gare pas loin de la crèche et descends de la voiture, c'est étonnant que Rose n'ait pas bondit avant moi, d'habitude, elle se précipite pour prendre Sasha dans ses bras. Je suis d'autant plus inquiet qu'elle me cache ses pensées. Peu importe, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Je sors Sasha de la voiture, vérifie qu'elle tient bien son petit chat et récupère son sac.

À l'intérieur de la crèche, je me dirige vers sa salle et la pose sur l'une des trois tables de changes mis à disposition dans un coin de la grande pièce. Toute la salle, hormis les tables de changes et les casiers de rangement qui se trouvent derrière moi, est à hauteur d'enfant, des petites tables, des petites chaises. Il y a un coin tapis et des dizaines de jeux mis à leur disposition. Le sol est bleu foncé et les murs sont peint d'un bleu pastel, quelques affiches montrant des animaux ou des bonhommes sont collées ici ou là pour décorer la salle.

Je retire les chaussures et les chaussettes de Sasha tandis qu'elle me regarde avec son air de petit chien battu. Je souris, sans ignorer qu'elle essaye simplement de me faire craquer pour que je la ramène à la maison. Ça a failli marché la première fois, j'avais été à deux doigts de la ramener mais c'est important qu'elle joue avec des enfants de son âge et qu'elle rencontre d'autres personnes que nous.

« Tu seras sage ?

Elle hoche la tête. Un enfant fait tomber une caisse à jouet de l'étagère sur lequel il reposait, entraînant un gros bruit qui fait sursauter Sasha.

« C'est rien, juste une boîte qui est tombée, la rassurai-je.

« Peur pas.

J'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle fasse de vrais phrases.

« Tu n'as pas eu peur ?

Elle fait non de la tête, elle a juste été surprise. Je la reprends dans les bras pour la donner à l'auxiliaire de puériculture au-dessus de la barrière qui sépare le coin change du coin jeux. Je n'oublie pas de lui faire un bisou sur le front qu'elle me rend sur la joue. L'auxiliaire qui nous regarde en attendant que je lui transmette mon précieux colis sourit en nous voyant. Plus je m'approche d'elle et plus Sasha s'accroche à moi. Tous les matins – ceux où Rose ne réussit pas à prendre Sasha avant moi – c'est le même scénario.

« Sasha, l'appelle l'auxiliaire, tu viens avec moi ? Tu vas voir, l'activité d'aujourd'hui va te plaire.

Sasha se décolle pour faire face à Marie, surtout pour lui lancer un regard noir, visiblement.

« Je sais que tu aimes ton papa mais il doit aller à l'école pour apprendre et il ne pourra pas le faire s'il doit s'occuper de toi. Il viendra te chercher ce soir.

Je vais pour la corriger - dans un soucis plus pratique, Carlisle et Esmée étaient les parents de Sasha - mais suis stopper par Sasha qui claque deux fois ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« 'Dward, papa, s'émerveille-t-elle.

Franchement, je ne peux pas la contredire ! Je souris, refais un bisou sur son front.

« À ce soir ma puce, glissé-je en la tendant vers Marie.

« 'Dward, papa, répète-t-elle un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je lui souris à mon tour, mon cœur menaçant de revivre puis tourne les talons pour ne pas faire durer les choses trop longtemps.

Quand je reviens vers ma voiture, Rose a changé de place, elle se trouve derrière le volant... de _ma_ voiture. Elle a l'air de fulminer. Je me place à côté de _ma_ portière et lui demande ce qu'elle fait là.

« C'est moi qui conduit, si t'es pas content, tu fais le trajet à pied, grogne-t-elle.

Je décide de laisser couler et me mets côté passager. Rose continue de me cacher ses pensées mais certaines la trahissent. Elle a entendu Sasha et ça la fout en rogne qu'elle me voit comme son père alors qu'elle n'a jamais eu droit à un vrai sourire.

Son humeur s'améliore en entrant dans le parking du lycée. On a déjà établi que Rose était égocentrique, elle adore qu'on lui porte toute son attention, qu'on l'adore, qu'on la vénère et ce même si elle ne daigne pas nous adresser la parole.

Quand elle est arrivée dans la famille, il n'y avait que Carlisle, Esmée et moi, étant seuls tous les deux, elle avait tout fait pour que je la remarque et fulminait que je ne le fasse pas. ''Tu me vois mais tu ne me regardes pas'' me reprochait-elle. Heureusement, elle a fini par trouver Emmett et me lâcher la grappe.

Le lycée, c'est son domaine, son territoire. Elle est la reine et personne n'oserait contester ce fait. Tous les mecs sont à ses pieds, même ceux qui préfèrent la pétillante Alice s'accordent à dire que la beauté de Rosalie est digne d'une déesse. Les mecs la vénèrent, les filles la jalousent, Rose aime ça.

Chose que je ne comprends absolument pas mais je suppose que le fait que j'ai accès à toutes leurs pensées y fait quelque-chose. Je sais que Rose cache sous ces couches d'égocentrisme un certain mal-être, une souffrance qu'elle refoule et qu'elle soigne en prenant l'adoration des autres à son sujet comme un pansement. C'est sans doute pour ça que nous supportons ce côté chez elle sans piper mot.

En entrant dans les couloirs du lycée, je me rends compte que cette journée va être horrible. Les bruits de couloirs ne parlent plus de Rosalie mais d'une nouvelle qui arrivent cet après-midi. Ils ne parlent que de ça, une certaine Isabella Swan, fille de flic, arrive d'Arizona. Ils s'imaginent tous une fille torride, bronzée, de préférence blonde aux yeux bleus ou verts. Ils fantasment déjà sur une fille qu'ils n'ont jamais vu.

Rose est de nouveau de mauvaise humeur, menaçant mentalement cette nouvelle venue. Je me rends à ma salle de cours, je me fous de cette nouvelle et je me fous des états d'âme de ma sœur. J'ai seulement hâte que ma journée se termine pour récupérer Sasha.

Au réfectoire, les élèves n'ont que le nom d'Isabella dans la bouche, Emmett caresse la nuque de Rosalie pour la calmer, Jazz use de son don pour faire de même. Puis son humeur remonte sans qu'aucun des deux n'y soit pour quelque-chose.

À la plus grande table, constituée de trois tables de quatre, vient de commencer un débat. Il y a les pro-Isabella et les pro-Rosalie. 9 sont pour Rosalie, 3 pour Isabella. Les 9 arguent que personne n'a vu Isabella, que ça se trouve, c'est une fille banale, peut-être même une geek avec des lunettes et des boutons.

Rose rit discrètement, je préfère ne plus écouter ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.

C'est bientôt Halloween, j'ai décidé de faire la tournée des bonbons avec Sasha. Je ne sais pas si ce sera son premier, peut-être fêtaient-ils Halloween dans son village, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? En tout cas, ce sera son premier avec nous. Alice viendra elle aussi car elle ne veut pas rater ça, je suppose que Rose ne manquera pas non plus un moment si important.

En allant à ma salle de bio, je croise la nouvelle. Je ne la regarde qu'une seconde puis reporte mon regard devant moi. Elle porte son sac devant elle, entre ses bras, elle a le regard baissé au sol. Pas de lunette ni de bouton, ses cheveux bruns lui arrivent aux omoplates, elle a le teint trop pâle pour avoir vécu toute sa vie au soleil, c'est une fille banale, aucun intérêt pour les élèves, encore moins pour moi, j'en connais qui vont être déçus... pas que ça m'intéresse.

Je m'installe en cours de bio, la deuxième paillasse, je suis prêt de la fenêtre, ça m'occupe quand je m'ennuie car je peux regarder ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Je suis le seul ne pas avoir de voisin, le prof a décidé que ce ne serait pas grave étant donné que ma moyenne frise les 18/20. je pourrais avoir plus mais je dois passer pour un élève normal, autant que possible.

La classe se rempli petit à petit, je reçois les pensées déçues de tous ceux qui ont déjà croisé la nouvelle. Elle est banale et elle ne se rattrape pas par son sens de la conversation. Rosalie, qui se trouve deux classes devant la mienne à l'étage du dessous, savoure sa victoire, elle est aux anges.

Je reporte mon attention par la fenêtre, j'ai vu sur le lac et je contemple les canards qui voguent sur l'eau. Il faudra que j'y emmène Sasha pour nourrir les canards, ça devrait lui plaire. J'entends le prof entrer et installer ses affaires sur son bureau mais je continue de regarder dehors. Peut-être qu'elle aimerait faire un tour en barque ?

Le silence total prend possession de la salle, je reporte mon attention sur les pensées qui me parviennent, la nouvelle est là. Je fais taire les paroles mentales de mes camarades et tourne mon regard vers elle. Comme tout à l'heure, son regard ne va pas plus haut que le sol, elle lève à peine ses yeux quand le prof lui dit de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ses yeux finissent quand même par se lever pour voir où je me trouve.

Dieu, comment ai-je pu penser que cette fille était banale ? Pire, qu'elle était indigne de mon intérêt ? Maintenant que je vois bien son visage, en forme de cœur, ses yeux profonds couleur chocolat, ses joues rougies par l'embarras, je peux voir à quel point je me suis trompé. Le monde devrait la vénérer, caresser chacun des pas qu'elle fait dans ma direction.

Elle passe devant le prof, devant le ventilateur, m'envoyant une bouffée de son odeur, ravivant ma soif. Bon sang, elle sent bon, son sang... son sang est un nectar que j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir goûter. Je me crispe, place ma main devant mon nez, coupe ma respiration pour ne plus recevoir d'effluve de son odeur mais trop tard, le mal est fait. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça.

Elle s'assoit sur le tabouret près de moi, je m'éloigne autant que possible. Elle ne m'adresse pas la parole, je veux entendre sa voix, j'ai besoin de l'entendre.

Je passe la moitié du cours à vouloir me nourrir d'elle, l'autre moitié à vouloir la prendre dans mes bras, à l'aimer. Chacune des deux venant une fois sur deux. J'établis plusieurs plans mentalement. Certains pour me rapprocher d'elle afin d'en apprendre plus sur elle, d'autres pour m'en nourrir sans avoir de problème en retour.

Je saute de mon tabouret un quart de seconde avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse et m'échappe de sa proximité qui me fait perdre totalement la tête. Les deux heures de cours suivantes sont un vrai calvaire pour moi, je sais qu'elle est là, à quelques salles de moi. Je tente de repérer ses pensées mais, bizarrement, je ne la trouve pas. Je décide de faire ça à l'envers, je capte la pensée de sa voisine de classe, je devrais trouver ses pensées en cherchant ce qu'elle voit.

Rien. Je capte 23 pensées qui regardent le même prof mais aucune qui n'ait son angle de vue. À la fin du cours, je me rends devant la porte de sa classe, les dix filles qui passent la porte me regardent, espérant toutes que ce soit elles que j'attends. 23 élèves viennent de sortir mais pas elle. Elle finit par sortir, ne me regarde même pas et s'éloigne de moi. Je ne capte pas ses pensées. Il n'y a pourtant que Sasha qui puisse le faire. Comment cette fille réussit-elle, elle aussi, à me les cacher ?

Sasha... je me rends compte que ça fait près de trois heures que je n'ai pas pensé à elle. Ça n'est jamais jamais arrivé avant et ça me fait sentir comme une merde. Je vais vers ma voiture d'un pas pressé, les autres sont déjà partis et Rose est partie avec eux, pour une fois je serai seul pour chercher ma fille et ça me convient parfaitement.

J'arrive à la crèche, je ne prends pas la peine de dire bonjour à la mère qui est venue chercher son fils et entre dans la salle. Je suis surpris de ne pas trouver ma fille dans la salle. Peut-être dort-elle encore ?

« Bonjour, votre sœur est venue récupérer Sasha il y a une heure, m'indique Clémentine.

Ma mâchoire se crispe. La fourbe. Je comprends pourquoi elle me cachait ses pensées, elle comptait quitter les cours à l'avance pour être celle qui allait la récupérer.

« Ok, elle ne m'a pas prévenu, merci.

Je retourne dans ma voiture et dépasse largement les limites de vitesse pour arriver plus vite à la maison. Rosalie et Sacha jouent avec les Barbie dans le salon, jusqu'à ce Sasha me voit, se lève et court se jeter dans mes bras. Je lui fais un câlin parce qu'à ce moment, j'en avais plus besoin qu'elle.

Rosalie se lève et soupire de contrariété. Je m'en fous, ma priorité a toujours été Sasha et ce n'est pas Isabella Swan qui va changer ça. Une pensée s'immisce dans mon esprit et j'estime que c'est une bonne option. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser me faire oublier ma fille.

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tu n'y penses pas réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Me fustige Alice en pénétrant dans le salon.

Alice a vu ma décision, toute ma famille est désormais autour de moi, alerté par mon nom entier prononcé par Alice.

« J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, avoué-je.

Je plante mon regard dans ceux de Carlisle, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais comprend que j'en ai besoin.

« Bien sûr, prends le temps qu'il te faut.

Esmée est dévastée par cette nouvelle, bien qu'elle aime tous ses enfants d'un amour infini, je suis celui qu'elle préfère sans doute parce que je suis celui qui a eu le plus besoin d'elle. Elle me prend dans ses bras, coinçant Sasha entre nous deux.

« On va enfin pouvoir avoir du temps avec Sasha, fait Rosalie, soulagée.

Je me tourne vers elle, je sais que ça va la rendre folle de rage quand je vais le lui annoncer.

« Sasha vient avec moi.

Ça ne loupe pas, elle est sur le point de péter un câble.

« Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?! Crie-t-elle. Ce que tu peux être égoïste ! C'est toi qui veut t'éloigner, tu n'as pas à me priver de Sasha.

Ma puce se cache dans mon épaule et sous son chat. D'une main, elle réclame la mienne, je lui offre sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle pose ma main contre sa joue et inspire mon odeur pour se rassurer.

« _Nous_ priver d'elle, se rattrape Rosalie. Déjà qu'elle dit que tu es son père et que tu n'as même pas corriger, c'est Carlisle et Esmée, ses parents.

« Rosalie, l'interpelle Esmée.

« Il fait ça pour me faire du mal, j'en suis sûre, crache-t-elle. Ça a toujours été son truc. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ai fait exprès qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

« Rosalie ! Gronde Carlisle.

Il a le mérite de savoir la faire taire.

« Si elle est notre fille, c'est uniquement sur les papiers, c'était plus pratique puisqu'au moment où on a fait ses papiers, Edward était censé n'avoir que 16 ans et être en première. C'est socialement plus accepté que des parents adoptifs soient un couple d'adultes.

Carlisle fait une pause, pas parce qu'il a besoin de prendre son souffle ou autre, seulement pour trouver les mots justes, pour ne pas blesser Rosalie.

« Edward ne fait rien pour te faire du mal, reprend-il, Sasha a choisi Edward et il a répondu présent, ça ne va pas plus loin. On a tous accepté que Sasha aime Edward plus que nous autres et si elle ne t'aime pas autant que Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Esmée ou moi, c'est parce que tu passes ton temps à essayer de l'éloignée de lui.

Rosalie fulmine, elle pense subtilement à prendre Sasha sous le bras et s'enfuir avec elle mais cette pensée ne reste pas plus d'une seconde, consciente qu'Emmett ne la suivrait pas dans cette voie et surtout elle perdrait sa famille. Elle cherche quelques arguments pour les convaincre que Sasha n'a pas sa place avec moi. Elle n'en trouvera aucun, elle sait qu'elle n'est jamais mieux que dans mes bras. Quoiqu'en dise Rosalie, les papiers ou la génétique, je suis son père et je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse et en sécurité.

« Faim, réclame Sasha.

Esmée sourit et vient me la prendre des bras. Esmée est la cuisinière personnelle de Sasha, elle a donc le privilège de l'aider à manger, je n'ai pas réussi à négocier... les repas, c'est leur truc à elles.

Je m'en fiche, j'ai tout le reste.

Pendant que Sasha mange, je prépare nos affaires. Carlisle rentre pendant que je boucle la première valise.

« Tu pourrais aller en Alaska, chez les Denali, me propose-t-il.

Les Denali sont des amis de la famille, ils sont comme nous, vampires et buveurs de sang animal. Je ne suis pas convaincu par l'idée puis je me rappelle que Sasha n'a pas d'odeur et n'attire donc pas les vampires.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée, soufflé-je finalement.

« Je vais les appeler, pour les prévenir et pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent de l'absence de battements cardiaques de Sasha, si tu arrives avec elle comme un cheveu sur la soupe, ils risquent de sauter aux conclusions sans savoir.

« Tu as toujours été le plus prévoyant, souris-je.

« C'est un peu mon rôle, fait-il. Vas-tu me donner la raison de ce départ ?

Je me redresse en dégageant une autre valise de sous mon lit puis la pose dessus. Je regarde Carisle puis ma valise fermée, je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire à quel point mon équilibre mental est précaire. J'ai voulu me nourrir du sang d'Isabella, c'est vraiment merdique.

« Pas maintenant, soufflé-je. Plus tard, d'accord ?

Carlisle hoche la tête, il n'est pas du genre à forcer la main, il attend que l'on soit prêt, même si ça ne l'empêche pas de poser des questions.

« Je ne pars pas indéfiniment, de toute façon, dis-je.

Juste le temps que ma famille déménage dans un endroit où personne ne me tenterait ni ne me ferait oublier Sasha.

« Tu nous envoies des photos de Sasha et de vos nouvelles, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je ris doucement puis acquiesce sans hésiter.

La route est longue jusqu'en Alaska, je décide de rouler de nuit, ainsi Sasha pourra dormir pendant le trajet et ne s'ennuiera pas. J'échange le siège-auto que j'ai dans ma voiture pour celui qui est dans celle de mon père car celui-ci peut s'incliner pour qu'elle soit un peu plus allongée.

Une fois les valises et les jouets installés dans le coffre, je remonte chercher Sasha. Elle est dans les bras d'Esmée, qui en profite pour la câliner. Il n'y a que Rose qui n'est pas présente, elle est partie chasser pour se défouler et me maudire pour l'éternité. Ils sont tous tristes de nous voir partir, je suis triste également, je ne sais pas si Sasha comprend qu'elle ne les verra pas pendant un certain temps. Je la regarde, elle baille et serre davantage son petit chat contre elle.

Chacun fait un câlin à Sasha. Pendant qu'elle passe d'Alice à Emmett, Esmée me prend dans ses bras.

« Si tu ne nous envoie pas de vos nouvelles, je t'étripe, me menace-t-elle.

Je souris, la serre davantage contre moi. C'est au tour de Carlisle de m'enlacer, Jazz me frappe l'épaule d'un geste amical, Alice me saute littéralement au cou avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Si je vois que tu l'habilles mal, je me déplacerai spécialement pour te botter le cul.

Je ris mais ne répond pas, je sais qu'elle le ferait. Emmett me passe Sasha, m'ébouriffe les cheveux et fait pareil avec ma puce qui le repousse furieusement dans un gémissement plaintif. Je la recoiffe alors qu'Emmett éclate de rire.

Sasha s'endort après quelques minutes de routes, inconsciente du changement qui s'opère dans sa vie en ce moment.

**Ooo**

Bella est à peine arrivée qu'elle sème déjà la pagaille... il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas... Je voulais garder l'éloignement d'Edward - en Alaska - je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de voir ce que ça donne avec Sasha.

Il en fait des montagnes pour ne pas avoir pensé à Sasha! Mais bon, c'est pas vraiment de sa faute, le pauvre, c'est tout nouveau pour lui.


	3. Chapter 2

Sm33 : merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Pour la nature de Sasha et bien... il va falloir attendre un moment pour le savoir mais vous finirez pas le savoir. ^^

MisEnk : Pour le résumé, je suis désolée, la fic se déroulant en deux parties, c'était assez compliqué de résumer tout ça en quelques mots...

**Chapitre 2**

Tous les Denali sont devant leur chalet quand j'arrive au petit matin. Sasha est réveillée depuis à peine dix minutes, par ma faute, j'ai pris un virage serré trop rapidement et ça l'a fait bouger dans son siège. Je prends d'abord Sasha dans mes bras avant de rejoindre mes amis.

Le clan Denali est composé de Tanya et ses deux sœurs : Irina et Kate ainsi que de Carmen et son compagnon Eléazar. Ils possèdent un énorme territoire forestier auquel ils ont donné leur nom. Tanya est le chef de ce clan.

En voyant Eleazar et Carmen se tenir la main, je m'imagine ce que ce serait de tenir la main d'Isabella, sa texture, sa température. Est-ce qu'elle a les mains douces ? Rugueuses ? Et sa peau ? Quel effet ça me ferait de lui caresser la peau, l'embrasser, y plonger mes dents ?

« Edward, j'ai été agréablement surprise quand Carlisle m'a téléphonée pour me dire que tu comptais vivre quelques temps avec nous.

Heureusement, Tanya me sort de mes pensées, j'étais sur le point de faire demi-tour pour pouvoir expérimenter tout ce à quoi je venais de penser. La question que je me pose maintenant, c'est : est-ce que j'aurais pensé à mettre Sasha dans son siège-auto ou l'aurais-je abandonnée là ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait devenir ?

« Oh, quelle mignonne petite puce, roucoule-t-elle en posant les yeux sur ma fille.

Sasha qui est dans mes bras regarde chacune des nouvelles personnes.

« Peur, déclare-t-elle.

Après ce mot, elle se planque contre mon épaule et son chat. Je pose ma main dans son dos et le lui frotte doucement pour la rassurer.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ma puce, ce sont nos amis.

C'est la première fois qu'elle a peur en rencontrant de nouvelles personnes. Je suis d'avis que c'est à cause de la nature des Denali mais elle n'a pas eu peur de nous, à aucun moment alors je suis assez perplexe. Peut-être qu'elle était trop jeune pour se rendre compte que nous sommes censés être dangereux et n'ayant jamais vu les Denali, son instinct de survie lui indique un danger.

« C'est donc Sasha, intervient Eléazar.

Sasha se découvre légèrement en entendant son prénom.

« Oui, c'est elle, acquiescé-je. D'ailleurs, je me demandais... tu lui vois un don quelconque ?

Eléazar a le don de connaître la nature du pouvoir de chaque vampire ou futur vampire. Eléazar regarde Sasha et secoue la tête.

« Elle n'a pas de don mais ce serait assez étrange qu'elle n'en possède pas. Elle n'a pas d'odeur, je ne sens que toi et ses battements cardiaques sont effectivement silencieux. J'ai eu du mal à y croire quand Tanya m'a répété ce que lui avait annoncé Carlisle.

Je m'en doutais.

« Elle bloque nos pouvoirs, il se peut qu'elle bloque le tiens également, annoncé-je.

« C'est possible, oui.

Une pensée d'Eléazar me rend curieux. Il pense à un livre ancien qu'il a survolé quand il vivait avec les Volturi, un clan italien mais cette pensée s'en va comme elle est venue et je n'en sais pas davantage ni même si ça concerne Sasha, de près ou de loin.

« Ne restons pas dehors, nous sermonne Carmen, Sasha doit avoir faim.

La concernée relève la tête, à la recherche de qui a parlé. L'appel du ventre, on ne fait pas mieux pour gagner le cœur d'une enfant de deux ans.

« J'ai de quoi lui préparer un petit-déjeuner, me signale-t-elle.

Carmen est excitée à l'idée de préparer des repas pour ma fille. Bon sang, moi qui pensait pouvoir enfin m'occuper de ses repas. Je suis la famille qui me fait entrer dans leur demeure. Le rez-de-chaussée du chalet est composé d'une unique grande pièce qui se partage entre la cuisine et le salon. Carmen est déjà en train de sortir du lait pour lui faire un chocolat chaud.

Dans quelques mois, il commencera à neiger, j'ai hâte de lui faire découvrir la neige, je me demande quelle sera sa réaction. Elle n'est pas frileuse, elle n'a jamais eu froid à notre contact mais tout son environnement sera gelé, cette fois.

Les pensées de Tanya me ramènent subitement sur Terre et je suis assuré qu'elle ne me lâchera pas jusqu'à ce que je passe dans son lit ou que je la plaque contre un arbre ou toute autre surface solide.

Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide.

Je décide de vider ma voiture pendant que Carmen s'occupe du ventre de Sasha. Car il faut bien que je m'occupe de ça, à un moment ou à un autre, et cet instant précis, alors que Tanya allait me proposer une sortie ''chasse and sex'' – nom que je donne habituellement aux sorties d'Emmett et Rosalie – me semble particulièrement judicieux.

Eleazar m'aide à monter les valises jusqu'à ma chambre, nous les posons près du lit.

« Nous n'avons pas de lit pour Sasha, fait-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave, elle dormira sur le lit-là, je veillerai à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas mais elle n'a pas tendance à bouger en dormant.

« Oui, puis ce n'est pas très haut.

Je me retiens de lui dire que même si elle tombe de sa propre hauteur, c'est toujours trop haut mais je me retiens, ne voulant pas passer pour un papa sur-protecteur. Je le vois me sourire et j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui lit mes pensées.

« Elle porte ton odeur, fait-il, à un point que si je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression que tu es à deux endroits différents.

Je le regarde ébahi, je n'ai jamais fait attention, aucun de nous ne l'a fait avant lui. Sans doute parce que mon odeur était partout dans la maison, à Chicago. Il est normal de prendre un soupçon de l'odeur d'une autre personne si les contacts entre ces deux personnes sont fréquentes, ce qui est le cas pour Sasha qui est toujours dans mes bras mais pas à ce point-là, ça reste toujours très léger. Ça ajoute un mystère à l'énigme qu'elle représente.

Le soir, Sasha dort dans le lit deux places de ma chambre. Elle paraît minuscule dans ce grand lit. Je suis adossé au mur et comme d'habitude, je la regarde dormir. Qui peut se lasser de ça ?

Je me demande si le spectacle serait aussi beau si c'était Isabella que je regardais dormir.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et se referme de la même façon, Tanya me rejoint, regarde ma puce dormir un instant tout en se demandant pourquoi je restais là à la regarder.

« Ça te dit d'aller chasser ou simplement courir ? S'enquiert-elle.

Ses pensées n'impliquent aucune de ces deux activités. Les Denali savent que je peux lire dans les pensées, Eléazar a vu ce don chez moi dès qu'il m'a vu – je ne leur aurait pas cacher, de toute façon – mais ils pensent qu'il fonctionne comme celui d'Aro, que je dois toucher les personnes pour lire leurs pensées. J'ai décidé de ne pas les contredire en recevant leurs pensées paniquées à l'idée que, moi aussi, je puisse les espionner d'un simple toucher, s'ils avaient su que je captais toutes leurs pensées de loin, on ne les aurait sans doute plus jamais revu.

« J'ai chasser la nuit dernière et je préfère m'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas, décliné-je son invitation.

Elle est déçue mais ne me le montre pas. Elle se retire en silence, me laissant seul avec ma puce endormie.

Quand elle se réveille, ses yeux sont emplis de questions, elle a sûrement oublié où elle se trouve. Quand ils se posent sur moi, elle sourit et me tends ses bras. C'est une surprise pour elle, je m'échappe toujours de la chambre avant qu'elle ne se réveille, d'habitude.

« Bonjour ma puce, la salué-je en lui embrassant le front qu'elle me présente.

« 'Jour, papa.

Je souris, c'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle juste ''papa'' depuis qu'elle a établi que je l'étais. Je crois que je ne cesserai jamais d'être aussi niais à chacune de ses premières fois.

« Tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner et ensuite tu iras au bain.

« Faim, acquiesce-t-elle.

« On dit ''J'ai faim'', la corrigé-je.

Elle me regarde avec un air consterné. J'aurais essayé. Carmen m'a entendu parler de petit-déjeuner et est en train de préparer son biberon de chocolat, elle a sorti une boîte de gâteaux aux céréales pour accompagner sa boisson chaude.

« Faimmmm ! S'enjoue Sasha en voyant les gâteaux.

Je pense qu'elle serait d'accord pour me remplacer par des gâteaux. L'ingratitude des enfants...

Un peu plus tard, Sasha trottine sur son trotteur, je la regarde tourner dans l'immense pièce. Elle a plus de place et j'ai l'impression qu'elle en profite pour aller plus vite.

« C'est incroyable la relation que vous avez, dit Tanya en me dépassant.

Elle se place devant moi, j'essaye de ne pas paraître exaspéré.

« Peut-être, je réponds simplement.

« Tu sais, je suis sûre que Carmen se ferait une joie de la garder, on pourrait faire un tour, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté, toi et moi.

Elle regrette de ne pas avoir pu poser la main sur moi lors de notre dernière visite, il y a une trentaine d'années.

« Sasha ne la connaît pas encore très bien, je ne veux pas la stresser pour rien.

Elle roule des yeux, pose sa main sur mon torse. J'essaye vraiment très fort de ne pas paraître exaspéré. Surtout quand je vois qu'elle compte employé la franchise en voyant que les moyens détournés ne fonctionnent pas.

« Tu sais, Edward, je vais être franche avec toi. Tu me plais bien, je ne dis pas que je veux quelque-chose de sérieux mais on pourrait juste s'amuser. Une fois ou plusieurs, le temps que tu restes avec nous. Tu es papa maintenant et un père ne peut pas être vierge. Laisse Sasha avec Carmen, elle sera bien... viens avec moi en forêt.

Je vais pour répliquer mais elle se décale tout en regardant au sol. Je regarde ce qui la gêne et vois Sasha, qui vient visiblement de tenter de l'écraser, ma puce lui offre un regard de tueuse en série. Elle fait presque peur.

Je me retiens de rire parce que je ne peux pas encourager son comportement. Tanya n'est pas fâchée, juste amusée.

« Ok, je vois, tu ne veux pas partager ton papa.

« Papa moi, acquiesce Sasha.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu vas avoir du mal à la mettre à l'école ? Ricane Eléazar en descendant l'escalier.

Je me tourne vers lui et sourit.

« C'est pour ça qu'on l'a mise à la crèche, une journée par semaine, lui indiqué-je.

« Mais elle ne pleure pas quand je l'y laisse ni quand elle reste à la maison quand je vais au lycée, ajouté-je à voix basse pour que Sasha n'entende pas. Elle pleure seulement quand je la gronde ou quand Rose m'empêche de la prendre.

Elle me mène déjà par le bout du nez, inutile de lui rajouter d'autres armes.

Je décide d'appeler Esmée, je ne l'ai toujours pas fait depuis que nous sommes arrivés et je pense que ça leur fera plaisir.

« Edward, je ne veux pas être une mère abusive mais tu aurais pu nous appeler pour nous dire que vous étiez bien arrivés. Heureusement qu'Alice est là.

Ma mère n'est pas contente mais elle enchaîne en me posant des tonnes de questions sur Sasha. Si elle est bien arrivée, si elle a pleuré, si elle s'acclimate bien, si elle mange bien, si elle dort bien... ma fille a piqué ma mère.

« Le mieux, c'est que je te la passe, fais-je finalement.

Je passe le téléphone à Sasha, elle m'imite en le mettant à son oreille. Je vois à son regard qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre Esmée dans l'appareil. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle pour savoir où Esmée se trouve, elle ne comprend pas le système du téléphone.

« 'Smée l'est où ?

Toujours trois syllabes mais c'est une vraie phrase, il y a un verbe ! Je souris bêtement.

« Je suis à Chicago, mon ange mais je viendrais te voir avec tout le monde très bientôt.

Sasha est ravie.

« 'Smée, 'tôt, m'annonce-t-elle.

Je le sais déjà puisque j'ai entendu mais je fais comme si je ne savais pas :

« C'est vrai ? C'est super.

« Super, dit-elle à Esmée.

Esmée continue de parler à Sasha qui répond par groupe de mots – toujours à trois syllabes. Finalement, elle me tend mon téléphone, je discute avec Carlisle qu'Esmée m'a passé. Il m'apprend qu'il viendront pour son prochain week-end de congé, soit dans deux semaines et demi.

Quelques jours sont passés depuis que Sasha et moi sommes chez les Denali et tout se passe plutôt bien. J'ai toujours cette Isabella dans la tête et je commence réellement à paniquer. Si je ne l'oublie jamais ? Peu importe la distance que je peux mettre en nous, elle est toujours là, dans ma tête. Je la revois parfaitement, dans ses vêtements un peu larges, sa tête baissée, ses joues rougies, ses yeux chocolats...

voilà que je recommence ! Je soupire, glisse ma main dans mes cheveux, les désordonnant davantage. Je regarde le paysage, magnifique de là où je suis. Je viens de chasser et je me suis arrêté au sommet d'une montagne, pour réfléchir, essayer d'oublier cette fille. Tanya garde Sasha, elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée d'elle depuis la fois où Sasha a bien spécifier que j'étais son papa à elle. Je pense qu'elle crois que Tanya veut être ma fille, ou un truc comme ça. Tanya essaye d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Sasha pour qu'elle la laisse m'approcher. Pour l'instant, ma puce tient le coup et j'espère qu'elle continuera dans cette voie, ça m'évitera de devoir éconduire Tanya. Tanya est une Rosalie en puissance, j'ai éconduit Rose dans le passé, avant qu'elle ne trouve Emmett blessé par un ours au milieu de nul part. Ça ne lui a pas du tout plu mais alors pas du tout. Depuis, je préfère éviter de devoir le faire, du moins pour celles avec le même caractère que ces deux-là.

Quand je rentre au chalet, Sasha délaisse la télé pour se jeter sur moi. Pas pour me faire un câlin mais pour jouer. Elle s'agrippe à moi et me mord à l'épaule, tout en grognant. Évidemment, je ne sens rien. Pour me défendre, je la chatouille, elle rigole et me relâche à force de rire. Quand j'arrête, elle a ce regard qui me prévient qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec moi. Je fais semblant de reporter mon attention ailleurs et elle se jette à mon cou pour me mordre à nouveau.

Sa bouche n'est pas assez grande et ma peau trop dure pour qu'elle puisse me mordre vraiment, elle se contente donc laisser ses dents poser contre mon cou et grogne de nouveau. Je la chatouille encore, elle rit en s'éloignant.

L'ironie de la situation me frappe, c'est moi le vampire, c'est elle qui me mord. Mais où va-t-on ? Je ne sais pas où elle a appris ça, pas de nous, c'est certain, elle ne nous a jamais vu à la chasse et nous agissons tout à fait humainement quand elle peut nous voir.

Elle prend ma main et la met contre sa joue. Je fronce les sourcils pour savoir ce qui ne va pas mais elle a l'air totalement bien. Je retire ma main puisqu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être rassurée, elle est contrariée mais ne dit rien. Elle met son pouce dans sa bouche et regarde la télé sans demander à descendre de mes bras.

J'essaye de ne pas m'inquiéter de cette nouvelle habitude. Enfin, nouvelle habitude dans le sens où, habituellement, elle ne fait ça que quand elle n'est pas rassurée. Je me rends compte que depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, je ne l'ai pas lâchée d'une semelle à part pour quelques repas. C'est la première fois depuis un moment que je pars une après-midi entière. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour elle de toujours être sur son dos, je crois que non. À Chicago, on avait moins de temps ensemble puisqu'elle avait le repas avec Esmée, le bain avec Rose ou Alice, les matinées shopping avec Alice – ce qui me l'épuisait, elle dormait 4h l'après-midi après ça – et les séances bêtises avec Emmett. Carlisle prenait un temps quand il rentrait et qu'elle était réveillée pour lui raconter une histoire. Jasper, quant à lui, lui apprenait le sens de la guerre en lui montrant des jeux vidéos.

J'étais absolument contre mais je ne voulais pas la priver de ses seuls moments avec Jasper. Il n'est pas très doué avec les enfants, ils ne sait pas quoi faire quand elle veut jouer avec lui, c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé comme activité avec elle. Puis ça l'amusait beaucoup de me voir grogner à chaque fois qu'il expliquait à Sasha comment tuer les méchants.

Non, sérieusement, il veut en faire une tueuse en série ?

J'installe ma puce sur le canapé, où elle sera plus à l'aise pour regarder ses dessins animés. Eleazar rentre du travail quelques minutes plus tard et me demande de le suivre à l'étage. Nous restons dans le couloir et je comprends à ses pensées que ça ne va pas me plaire.

« Je me demandais si tu avais déjà pensé à l'avenir ?

« Avec Sasha, tu veux dire ?

Je sais où il veut en venir, à vrai dire, j'y ai déjà pensé mais je préfère ne pas m'en préoccuper pour le moment. Il acquiesce.

« Ouais, bien sûr, c'est évident.

« Si les Volturi apprennent que tu as adopté une humaine, tu sais ce qu'il se passera ?

Les Volturi sont une sorte de police pour les vampires, c'est aussi le clan le plus puissant, avec un nombre non négligeable de vampires à pouvoir. Ils veillent à ce que les quelques règles soient respectées. L'une d'entre elle est de ne pas révélé notre nature aux humains.

« Tant qu'elle ne sait pas pour nous, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, fais-je.

« Elle grandit, elle comprendra que vous ne vieillissez pas, que vous ne mangez pas. Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu devras te séparée d'elle avant qu'elle puisse comprendre.

Je soupire, tire sur mes cheveux. Un vampire stressé, voilà ce que je suis en ce moment.

« Vous avez une relation trop fusionnelle, me fait-il comprendre. Quand viendra le jour où tu devras la laisser, ce sera dur pour toi, très dur... mais ça le sera davantage pour elle. Tu dois la laisser s'éloigner de toi, tu dois faire en sorte qu'elle réussisse à vivre sa vie de petite fille sans l'assurance que tu seras constamment à ses côtés.

Je sais qu'il a raison mais ce n'est pas concevable de penser à l'abandonner un jour. Je sais que ce qu'il dit n'est pas pour m'embêter, qu'il le pense vraiment. Il l'a vécu, lui-même. Avant d'être transformé, il avait une femme et une fille. Sa femme est morte peu avant sa transformation et il n'avait plus qu'Eléonore. Elle n'avait que trois ans et avait continué à s'occuper d'elle mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'elle apprenne ce qu'il était devenu. Il l'avait confié au pensionnat et était resté dans l'ombre pour la voir grandir, vivre et ce jusqu'à sa mort. Une horreur, si vous voulez mon avis, voir sa fille grandir, s'épanouir, être présent dans ses moments importants sans qu'elle ne sache que vous êtes là, sans participer à sa vie. Vous la regardez vivre alors qu'elle, elle vous oublie. Vous la voyez pleurer mais vous ne pouvez pas la consoler. Puis arrive le jour de sa mort et vous vous rendez compte que c'est le monde à l'envers. La seule chose qui soit un tant soit peu réconfortant, c'est qu'elle n'aura pas à pleurer votre mort.

Je refuse de vivre ça.

« Je trouverai une solution, un moyen, contesté-je.

Eléazar pince ses lèvres, il ne veut pas me brusquer.

« Le seul moyen que je connaisse, Edward, c'est la confier à une bonne famille, humaine et d'attendre qu'elle soit suffisamment âgée pour être transformée.

Je me pétrifie. Transformer Sasha ? Pas question ! Jamais ! Je préfère mourir, pour de bon. Je préfère être anéanti à jamais par sa mort – quand elle sera vraiment très vieille – plutôt que la priver de son âme.

« Calme-toi, m'intime-t-il. Je n'ai pas dit que c'est ce que tu devais faire mais tu réaliseras qu'elle ne pourra pas rester près de toi.

« Ça m'étonne que Carlisle ne t'aie pas prévenu à ce propos, marmonne-t-il.

Je m'adosse contre le mur, me pince l'arête du nez. Carlisle m'a prévenu, à plusieurs reprises, d'ailleurs mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

« Je trouverai un moyen, je conclue ainsi notre discussion et descend retrouver ma fille.

Elle est assise en tailleur, son chat dans le creux de ses jambes pliées, ses mains nonchalamment posées dessus. Elle regarde Tom essayer d'attraper Jerry, elle est concentrée, sursaute à chaque fois qu'il est sur le point de l'attraper et se rassure quand il le manque. Elle sourit à chaque fois que la souris joue un mauvais tour au chat. Jerry court sur les touches d'un piano, appuyant sur les notes. Je regarde Sasha pour savoir si elle reconnaît l'instrument. Elle le reconnaît et je vois la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle me regarde.

« Papa piano.

« Je n'ai pas de piano ici, il est à la maison.

« Sasha maison, fait-elle avec sa moue triste.

« Tu veux rentrer à la maison, c'est ça ? Lui demandé-je.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Papa maison ?

Et bien, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, le reste de notre famille doit lui manquer. Je n'ai aucunement l'envie de retourner à Chicago mais quel est le plus important ? Mon bonheur ou le sien ? Je vais prendre sur moi, supporter la présence d'Isabella pour le bonheur de ma fille.

Ça va être un véritable calvaire.

**Ooo**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Profitez bien de Sasha toute gentille et mignonne parce que sa crise d'ado sera terrible... xD enfin, ce ne sera pas avant quelques chapitres...


	4. Chapter 3

Je sais qu'on n'est pas mardi mais je me suis dit que vous ne m'en voudriez pas de poster un peu plus tôt...

**Chapitre 3**

Dimanche matin, on vient de rentrer à la maison. Tout le monde nous accueille, ils sont tous ravis de notre retour. Sasha saute dans les bras de tout le monde. Rose n'ose pas faire de geste vers Sasha même si elle est heureuse de la retrouver. Elle est deux fois plus heureuse quand elle voit Sasha juste devant elle, le visage relevé vers le sien attendant qu'elle la prenne dans les bras.

Carlisle me demande mentalement si je veux en parler et si je veux le faire à l'abri des oreilles.

« Ton bureau suffira, lui indiqué-je.

Nous montons au deuxième étage et entrons dans son bureau. Il s'assied à moitié sur son bureau et attend patiemment que je trouve mes mots.

« Il y a une nouvelle au lycée, Isabella Swan, c'est... comme si son sang m'appelait. J'ai vraiment eu envie de me nourrir d'elle, j'ai même établi des plans pour arriver à mes fins.

« Je vois, dit-il en hochant doucement la tête. Les italiens ont un mot pour ça. Isabella est ta ''tua-cantante'', son sang chante pour toi, il a un meilleur goût pour toi que pour n'importe qui. C'est extrêmement rare. Tu aurais pu nous le dire, nous pouvons déménager.

Si seulement ça réglait le problème...

« Non, je refuse qu'elle dirige ma vie, contesté-je. Puis ce n'est pas le seul problème, il y en a deux de plus.

Il patiente encore, le temps que j'explique les deux autres problèmes.

« Je suis attiré par son sang mais je suis aussi attiré par elle, je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête, un côté de moi veut son sang, l'autre côté veut la... connaître.

Je ne vais certainement pas dire que je veux plus que la connaître.

« C'est un peu comme toi avec Esmée, ou Emmett avec Rose, ou... merde.

Il comprend en même temps que moi. Non seulement Isabella est ma tua-cantante mais elle est aussi mon âme-sœur. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Ok pour la tua-cantante... mais l'âme-sœur, c'est non.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile que je le formule à haute voix ?

Question rhétorique.

« Tu m'as parlé de deux problèmes.

« Oui... elle m'a fait oublier Sasha.

Rosalie glousse : _Edward, le père parfait, oublie sa ''fille''. _

« Comment ça, elle t'a fait oublier Sasha ? Tu as oublié d'aller la chercher à la crèche ?

« Non, mais pendant à peu près trois heures, je n'ai pas pensé à Sasha, du tout.

Je baisse les yeux, un peu honteux d'avouer ça. Je les relèves quand j'entends les bruits gutturaux de Carlisle qui tente vainement de ne pas rire.

« Super, fous-toi de ma gueule, je t'en prie... non mais quel genre de père je suis pour oublier ma fille, si longtemps.

« Edward, crois-tu que je pense à vous tout le temps ? Ne réponds pas. Non, je ne le fais pas, Esmée non plus. Est-ce que ça fait de nous de mauvais parents ?

« C'est différent, on est déjà grand puis... c'est pas pareil.

« C'est pareil, sauf qu'on ne vous a pas vu grandir mais notre imagination a comblé ce manque.

En effet, j'ai souvent surpris Esmée imaginer ce que ce serait de me voir apprendre le piano dès l'âge de 6 ans, disputer Emmett parce qu'il serait rentré tout sale de l'école, encourager Jasper à s'ouvrir aux autres, voir Alice habiller ses Barbie.

Cela dit, pour le dernier point, elle a pu en faire l'expérience étant donné qu'Alice joue à habiller/déshabiller les Barbie avec Sasha.

« Tu as la chance de pouvoir le vivre réellement, pour l'instant, ne te préoccupe que de ça. Tu as le droit de ne pas penser à elle pendant 3h, même pendant 6h si tu veux. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'oublies, juste que tu penses à autre chose.

Je hoche la tête, je suis plus rassuré. Ce n'est pas toujours évident d'être papa à 101 ans en ayant arrêté de grandir à 17.

Sasha est heureuse d'être rentrée à la maison, elle sourit tout le temps. Elle a avalé ses trois repas de la journée comme une ogresse et actuellement, elle essaye de ne pas montrer qu'elle est fatiguée mais ses yeux ne peuvent pas mentir. Elle est sur les genoux d'Alice et elle dessine sur une feuille blanche avec des crayons de couleur. Ses yeux papillonnent à cause de la fatigue puis elle se met à bailler.

« Je crois... que c'est l'heure de dormir, chantonné-je.

« Non, papa, dit-elle avec assurance.

Je bloque, Alice affiche un grand sourire, se moquant discrètement de moi. Argh... ça y est, la période du ''non'' vient de commencer. J'ai lu des trucs à ce sujet et j'espérais bêtement que j'y échapperais.

Je m'approche finalement d'elle et la prend dans mes bras, elle est contrariée mais ne montre aucune résistance.

« Tu dis bonne nuit à Alice ?

« Nuit, 'Lice.

Alice se lève et lui fait un bisou sur la joue.

« Nuit Sasha.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comment va-t-elle apprendre à parler correctement si on lui parle de la même façon qu'elle ?

Je récupère son petit chat qui dort sur le buffet et monte Sasha dans sa chambre, elle dit bonne nuit à Carlisle et Emmett que nous croisons en chemin et je la couche dans son lit à barreau.

« Bonne nuit ma puce, lui dis-je puis je lui fait un bisou sur le front.

« Nuit papa.

Je quitte sa chambre pour la laisser s'endormir, je reviendrai plus tard. Je descend au salon, Alice vient vers moi avec la feuille de Sasha.

« Tiens, regarde comme tu es beau.

Elle me montre le côté gribouillé de la feuille, il n'y a que des traits mal tracé qui virevoltent au centre de la feuille.

« Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle dessinait, elle a dit ''papa'', m'explique-t-elle. Je le trouve plutôt ressemblant.

Elle me donne le dessin et s'enfuit en rigolant avant que je ne pense à la poursuivre. Suis-je censé m'extasier devant ce... ''portrait'' ? Je monte dans ma pièce, où se trouve mon piano, mon bureau et une bibliothèque. Je pose le dessin de Sasha avec les autres. J'ai maintenant toute une collection.

Le lendemain, je m'échappe de la chambre avant que Sasha ne se réveille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne l'habitude de me voir dès qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

J'ai passé la nuit à penser à ma journée d'aujourd'hui, on est lundi, je ne suis pas allé au lycée depuis lundi dernier. Je vais retrouver Isabella, elle va encore me faire perdre la tête.

Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas là... ou si... non... je ne sais pas.

J'entends des bruits provenant de la chambre de Sasha, elle est donc réveillée mais elle ne m'appelle pas comme elle le fait toujours. Finalement, elle arrive toute seule à s'éloigner de moi, ça me convient parfaitement. J'attends une quinzaine de minutes avant d'aller la chercher.

Je comprends en entrant dans la chambre pourquoi je ne l'ai pas entendu m'appeler. Elle joue au milieu de sa chambre avec son chat.

« Comment tu as fait pour sortir de ton lit, petite coquine ?

Elle me regarde, elle a une tête de déterrée. Sûrement à cause de s'être couchée tard.

« Bisou, me gronde-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas fait son bisou du matin. Je le lui fais, toujours sur le front et m'assois près d'elle.

« Alors ? Tu as escaladé ton lit ?

« 'Caladé.

« Escaladé.

Elle fronce les sourcils, apparemment elle est de mauvaise humeur et ne veut pas que je la reprenne.

« Tu viens manger ?

« Non.

Je lui fais les gros yeux, elle se fait toute petite. Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras.

« Ce n'est pas Sasha qui décide, expliqué-je. Ce sont les grandes personnes qui le font.

« Grande, moi ? Me demande-t-elle.

« Oui, tu es grande mais pas assez pour décider.

Quand on arrive dans la cuisine, elle gigote pour que je la laisse descendre, elle court vers Esmée qui lui tend son biberon. Heureusement qu'elle m'a dit non.

« On pourrait peut-être essayer de lui faire manger des céréales dans un bol ? Fais-je.

« Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, en convient Esmée en déposant quelques biscottes beurrées dans une petite assiette.

L'heure d'aller au lycée approche, j'embarque mon sac, celui de Sasha, Sasha elle-même et son petit chat. Je dépose ma puce à la crèche, Marie est visiblement contente de la revoir. Elle n'a que des pensées positives à son sujet, la principale étant qu'elle ne l'a jamais vue pleurer.

Carlisle appellera la directrice dans la journée pour que Sasha passe toutes les matinées à la crèche en plus de sa journée complète. Comme l'après-midi elle dort jusqu'à 16h environ, Esmée préfère qu'elle le fasse à la maison.

En arrivant au lycée, je me rends compte que rien n'a changé. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, cela dit. Les mecs bavent toujours sur Alice mais surtout sur Rosalie. Les filles essayent toujours d'attirer l'attention de mes frères. J'entends des pensées hystériques de celles qui ont vu que j'étais de retour.

Misère...

J'essaye de repérer Isabella grâce aux pensées des lycéens et vois qu'elle est dans le couloir est. J'entre dans le bâtiment et me dépêche d'entrer dans le couloir nord, où j'ai mon prochain cours, sans avoir à la croiser. J'espionne les pensées des personnes qui l'entourent pour voir ce qu'elle fait et essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

Visiblement, elle ne s'est pas faite d'ami depuis son arrivée, elle reste toute seule, longe les murs en baissant le regard. Si elle le baisse plus, elle regarderait sa poitrine.

Non, il faut que je change de sujet.

J'essaye de capter des pensées la concernant dans la tête des élèves mais force est de constaté qu'elle est invisible aux yeux de tout le monde. Comment font-ils ça ? Comment font-ils pour ne pas la voir ? Je ne vois qu'elle et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas dans mon champ de vision.

Je passe toute la matinée à l'espionner tout en me tenant éloigner. D'esprit à esprit, je la suis.

Personne ne lui parle, elle ne parle à personne non plus. J'ai envie d'aller la voir, de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix. Elle n'a pas l'air triste, elle n'a pas l'air heureuse non plus.

Au réfectoire, je la regarde, elle mange seule à une table de quatre. Elle avale son repas sans faire de pause entre deux bouchées comme si elle était pressée de s'en aller. Le fait que je regarde une fille ne passe pas inaperçu, déjà certaines filles chuchotent à mon sujet. Elles le font davantage quand elle remarque que c'est Isabella que je regarde.

D'après leurs pensées, je vois qu'effectivement, personne ne lui a jamais parlé mis à part quelques professeurs auxquels elle a répondu succinctement.

Quand l'heure de bio arrive, je me surprends à être impatient de la voir s'installer à mes côtés. Quand elle arrive sur le pas de la porte, elle bloque en me voyant à ma place. J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qu'elle pense. Elle s'approche et s'installe comme si je n'existais plus. Je ne lui reproche pas, au vu de mon comportement de la dernière fois.

« Bonjour, je suis Edward, me présenté-je. Tu es Isabella, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, ouvre la bouche, la referme. Ses yeux chocolats me fixent, elle doit se demander si je lui ai réellement parler... enfin, je ne sais pas. Son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré, je ne sais pas ce que je dois en conclure. De la crainte, du stress, de l'attirance ? Elle se tourne finalement vers ses cahiers sans me répondre.

Je suis déçu, j'aurais aimé entendre sa voix. Je cherche une excuse pour lui parler à nouveau, mon absence est la seule chose qui me vient en tête. J'ai des cours à rattraper, je vais lui demander si elle veut bien m'aider à le faire.

« Bella, lâche-t-elle avant que je n'ouvre la bouche.

Je la regarde à nouveau, ses joues sont rougies par l'afflux sanguin sur son visage, elle est embarrassée.

« Pardon ? Fais-je.

J'ai été trop concentré sur sa voix pour avoir pu comprendre ce que ''Bella'' signifiait.

« Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella, me répond-elle. C'est plus court.

« Et bien, enchanté, Bella.

Elle me regarde du coin de l'œil, pas longtemps.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

Je fronce les sourcils. Maudites pensées qui me sont cachées.

« Pas obligé de quoi ? Demandé-je.

« De me parler, fait-elle timidement. On ne peut pas aimer tout le monde, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me prennes en pitié.

Quoi ? Est-elle sérieuse ? Il y a bien des choses que j'éprouve pour elle et aucune ne ressemble de près ou de loin à de la pitié. Argh, forcément, avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner que j'avais envie de la croquer et de l'embrasser, par intermittence.

« Je ne me sentais pas bien, lundi dernier, une sorte de migraine. Je suis désolé que tu aies cru que ça venait de toi.

Elle me sourit brièvement, ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque-chose mais je n'ai pas le temps de savoir quoi car le prof arrive et met fin à notre discussion.

Il nous met une vidéo sur le prochain chapitre, je le béni mentalement. Je passe toute l'heure à contempler Bella qui regarde le documentaire. Une chance que la télé soit de l'autre côté, sinon, ça ne serait pas passé inaperçu.

La fin du film arrive et la sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard. J'espère que j'ai d'autres cours en commun avec elle. Je sais que le lundi, il n'y a que la bio que nous avons en commun, je sais que je n'ai pas d'autre cour avec elle le lundi donc je peux encore espérer qu'elle soit en histoire, en littérature et en physique-chimie avec moi.

À la fin des cours, je vais chercher Sasha, je sais que cette fois, Rose ne m'a pas devancé puisqu'elle est sur le fauteuil passager de ma voiture. Nous allons la chercher à deux. Quand nous entrons dans la grande pièce, Sasha nous voit et court vers la barrière, joyeuse. Elle a dû rattraper sa petite nuit pendant la sieste. Je l'attrape par dessus la barrière, lui fais un bisou puis la penche à Rose pour qu'elle lui en fasse un aussi.

« Bonjour, nous salue Caroline. Alors, la journée s'est bien passée, mademoiselle était de mauvaise humeur ce matin mais c'est passé après la sieste. Elle a bien mangé et elle a dormi 3h30.

« Elle a eu une petite nuit, expliqué-je.

Je passe la journée de mardi et la matinée de mercredi à suivre le moindre mouvement de Bella. Soit en espionnant les pensées soit dans le cours de littérature que nous avons en commun. Deux heures de bio, trois heures de littérature, ça ne fait que cinq heures par semaines, trop peu, beaucoup trop peu.

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler à nouveau, j'espère pouvoir le faire lors de notre deuxième heure de bio, demain.

En sortant du bâtiment, j'ai la surprise de voir Esmée avec Sasha dans les bras. Je souris à ma princesse, lui fais un bisou sur le front et un sur la joue de ma mère.

« Je suis allée la chercher à la crèche, comme c'était sur mon chemin, m'explique-t-elle. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir qu'elle t'accueille à la sortie du lycée.

« Merci Esmée, souris-je.

Elle me tend Sasha et je la prends. Une odeur alléchante, mélangée à celles de fraise et de freezia, est portée par le vent, je me retourne pour regarder Bella se diriger vers sa voiture. Toujours le regard baissé, j'ai envie de mettre mes doigts sous son menton pour lui relever le visage, qu'elle regarde le monde qui l'entoure plutôt que le sol.

« Papa ! Crie Sasha en me frappant sur le torse.

« Ne tape pas, la réprimandé-je.

« Ça fait quatre fois qu'elle t'appelle, me prévient Esmée.

« Oh, désolé ma puce, je n'écoutais pas, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Elle regarde l'endroit que je regardais plus tôt, quand elle repose ses yeux sur moi, ils sont questionneurs. Le pli de son front se forme puis disparaît. Nous rentrons à la maison, Sasha dans ma voiture tandis qu'Esmée repart seule dans la sienne.

Je profite de mon mercredi après-midi de libre pour aller faire les courses. Sasha doit bien manger et elle a vidé le shampoing dans la baignoire hier soir pour faire de la mousse. Je l'ai amenée avec moi, c'est la première fois qu'on fait les magasins tous les deux et tout l'intéresse. Elle veut tout acheter. Je tiens la main de Sasha de la main gauche et le panier dans la main droite.

Quelle n'a pas été mon erreur de passer près du rayon jouet.

« Jeu ! S'exclame-t-elle en pointant le dit rayon.

Je ne veux pas en faire une capricieuse, je refuse de lui acheter un jeu. Je reviendrai samedi et lui achèterai un truc. Elle boude et commence à traîner des pieds au fur et à mesure qu'on s'éloigne du rayon.

« Sasha, ça suffit, grondé-je. Tu ne veux pas que je me fâche, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pas fâché.

« On n'est pas venu pour acheter des jeux, seulement à manger et du shampoing, c'est tout, lui expliqué-je.

Elle continue de bouder mais ne traîne plus les pieds. Dans le rayon shampoing, je cherche celui qu'on utilise tout le temps. Je lui lâche la main pour attraper le produit comme je le fais à chaque fois mais cette fois, quand je me retourne après l'avoir mis dans le panier, Sasha n'est plus là.

Je n'ai pourtant pas pris dix secondes à faire ça. Je me précipite vers le rayon jouet, l'endroit le plus probable où elle a pu se diriger. Je scrute chaque pensée pour savoir qui l'a vu. Je me stoppe en captant quelqu'un l'ayant vu se diriger à toute vitesse vers le rayon boucherie-traiteur.

Je me précipite vers cet endroit et suis stupéfait de la voir avec en face d'elle, Bella qui se baisse et pose un genou par terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Je ralentis, curieux de savoir comment va se dérouler l'échange. Sasha a dû la voir et la reconnaître, la curiosité a sûrement fait le reste.

« Salut toi, fait Bella. Comment tu t'appelles ?

« Sasha, répond ma fille. Toi ?

« Je m'appelle Bella, si j'ai bien compris ta question, sourit-elle. Et où sont tes parents ?

Sasha penche la tête vers la gauche, ce qu'elle fait quand elle ne comprend pas un mot.

« Ton papa ou ta maman.

« Papa course.

« On va le chercher ? Propose Bella.

Sasha secoue la tête.

« Trouver nous.

Bella fronce les sourcils puis semble comprendre.

« Il va être inquiet de ne pas te voir, tu sais ?

J'arrive derrière Sasha, Bella me voit et lève les yeux vers moi puis se relève.

« Désolé qu'elle t'aie ennuyée, m'excusé-je. À peine ai-je eu le temps de prendre son shampoing qu'elle a filé.

« Elle ne m'a pas ennuyée, elle a l'air géniale.

Je lui souris avant de me baisser pour me trouver à la hauteur de ma fille.

« Sasha, il ne faut plus partir comme ça, tu m'as fais peur.

Son regard devient aussitôt inquiet.

« Peur papa ?

« Oui, acquiescé-je.

« C'est ta fille ? Me demande Bella quand je me relève.

Je tend la main vers Sasha pour qu'elle la reprenne.

« Oui, je l'ai adoptée. C'est... assez compliqué mais en gros, oui, c'est ma fille.

Bella me sourit, vraiment cette fois, pas un sourire timide.

« C'est courageux de ta part, élever un enfant, surtout si jeune, ce n'est pas facile.

« Je ne me suis pas posé la question, avoué-je. C'était une évidence pour nous.

Je hausse les épaules, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dis ça. Sasha tire sur ma main, je reporte mon attention sur elle, Bella aussi. Ma fille regarde Bella.

« Bella faim.

« Non, je n'ai pas faim, rit-elle.

« Bella faim ! Insiste-t-elle.

« En fait, elle veut t'inviter à manger, lui indiqué-je.

« Oh... fait-elle ne sachant plus ou se mettre. Ce n'est pas l'heure, il est presque 16h, s'adresse-t-elle à Sasha.

Sasha fronce les sourcils.

« Bella, ça te dirait de venir dîner à la maison ? Ça me ferait plaisir et à Sasha aussi.

Ses joues rougissent davantage, elle est à croquer et je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux la croquer, là, maintenant.

« Je ne veux pas te déranger ou ta famille ou...

« J'insiste, vraiment.

« Et bien, d'accord, accepte-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de quoi noter ton adresse, je...

« Donne-moi la tienne, je viendrais te chercher.

« Tu as de quoi noter ? S'enquiert-elle.

« Je m'en souviendrai, annoncé-je.

Elle me donne son adresse, nous décidons de l'heure puis nous la laissons continuer ses courses. Sasha continue de regarder autour d'elle alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les caisses.

Quand nous rentrons à la maison, Esmée me saute pratiquement dessus.

« Alice dit que nous avons une invitée pour dîner ?

« C'est exact, fais-je.

Jasper se lève d'un bon et vient vers nous. Ça le tue de devoir utiliser une vitesse humaine à cause de Sasha. Rosalie arrive au même moment par les escaliers.

« Comment ça, une invitée ce soir ? Demande Jasper.

« Bella vient manger ce soir.

Les réticences de Jasper s'estompe, il sait ce qu'elle représente pour moi et curieusement, il n'y a que mon don qu'elle puisse bloquer au contraire de Sasha.

« On va devoir manger cette nourriture immonde, grogne Rosalie.

« Rosalie, pas devant Sasha ! La réprimande Esmée.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à faire croire que vous allez manger au restaurant, peu importe, dis-je.

Je laisse Sasha avec Esmée et vais ranger les courses.

Quand l'heure approche, je grimpe dans ma voiture, Sasha regarde Jasper qui joue à un jeu vidéo sur la console. J'arrive devant l'immeuble de Bella, il n'y a pas d'interphone donc je monte directement au second étage où se trouve son appartement. C'est un homme brun et moustachu qui m'ouvre la porte.

« Vous êtes ? S'enquiert-il de façon brusque.

« Edward Cullen, je suis au lycée avec Bella.

« Ah oui...

il se tourne et appelle sa fille. J'apprends par ses pensées qu'il ne lui connaît aucun ami, Bella est une solitaire et il est content que cela change. Bella arrive, elle s'est changée. Elle porte un jean et une chemise verte qui lui vont à merveille.

« Salut, murmure-t-elle avant de s'adresser à son père. Je ne rentre pas trop tard.

« Prends ton temps, répond-il.

Il claque presque la porte sur ses fesses quand elle sort de l'appartement. Ça me laisse perplexe. N'est-il pas censé faire tout le contraire ? Je me rends compte que Bella m'attend.

« Désolé, je pensais à un truc... Italien, ça te va ? Ma mère a pensé que ça te plairait.

« C'est parfait, sourit-elle.

C'est la première fois que je roule en dessous de la limite de vitesse autorisée mais ça me permet de profiter pleinement de sa présence. L'habitacle est rempli de son odeur mettant tous mes sens en alerte. Je profite du chemin pour lui poser des questions auxquelles elle répond avec plus ou moins d'hésitation. J'apprends ainsi qu'elle préfère la couleur bleue, que son parfum préféré est la fraise qui est aussi son fruit préféré. Elle habitait avec sa mère à Phœnix, elle a déménagé chez son père pour laisser de l'espace à sa mère qui venait de se fiancer à un joueur de base-ball de seconde ligne.

À la maison, je la fais entrer, elle est tout de suite accueillie par Esmée qui la sert dans ses bras.

« Enchantée Bella, je suis Esmée, se présente-t-elle.

Bella est gênée mais sourit.

« Enchantée madame...

« Tut tut, pas de madame, ici. Esmée suffira amplement, tu aimes les lasagnes ?

« Oui, les lasagnes, c'est toute ma vie, acquiesce-t-elle.

« Parfait, elles sont faites maison, je me suis dit que ce serait meilleur.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligée de faire autant...

Esmée sourit, elle l'aime déjà.

« Je suis dans la cuisine, ne me dérangez pas, vous n'avez qu'à... faire vos trucs de jeunes.

Elle disparaît aussitôt dans la cuisine. Je lui présente l'entrée du salon, elle s'y dirige et je la suis. Jasper joue toujours à son jeu de guerre, Sasha est assise à ses côtés et regarde l'écran attentivement. Rosalie attend patiemment que Sasha se lasse du jeu pour pouvoir jouer avec elle.

« Je te présente Rosalie et Jasper que tu as dû croiser au lycée, tu connais déjà Sasha.

Sasha tourne la tête vers nous et affiche un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Bella, la salue jasper.

« Bonjour, fait Bella timidement.

Sasha court vers nous et s'arrête devant Bella.

« Faim Bella ! S'exclame-t-elle en frappant ses mains.

Puis elle tend ses bras vers elle. Demande universelle des enfants pour qu'on les prenne dans les bras. Bella ne se fait pas prier. Rosalie fulmine, ça fait deux points pour lesquels Bella réussit là où elle a échoué auparavant. À savoir attirer mon attention et être appréciée de Sasha.

Le regard glacial de Rosalie provoque un frisson à Bella, elle reporte son attention sur l'écran puis sur ma fille.

« Ça ne te fait par peur ? Demande-t-elle en lui montrant la télé.

« Non, répond Sasha.

« Je suis certain que Sasha a toutes les connaissances pour partir en guerre... merci Jasper.

« Tu me remercieras quand une guerre éclatera, raille-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, Bella est amusée par la situation.

Tout au long du repas, Sasha scrute Bella. Elle ne fait aucun commentaire sur le fait que nous mangeons avec elle pour la première fois. Elle est attentive aux réponses que donne Bella à nos questions. Bella, Sasha et moi sommes les seuls à prendre du dessert, les autres prétextent ne plus avoir faim.

Après le repas, Sasha accapare Bella pour jouer avec elle. Je reste en retrait, les observant. Je comprends à cet instant que j'ai en face de moi les deux femmes de ma vie. Mon âme-sœur et ma fille. Je sais à partir de ce moment que je ferais tout pour garder Bella dans ma vie, peu importe de quelle façon.

Finalement, arrive l'heure du coucher pour Sasha, elle proteste un peu mais finit par céder quand elle voit que je suis sur le point de me fâcher. Elle dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, leur fait un bisou. Bella me suit pour la coucher, nous gagnons un bisou supplémentaire.

J'emmène Bella dans ma chambre, ainsi nous ne serons pas déranger par les allers et venues de ma famille. Bella admire ma collection de livres et cd qui prend tout le mur du fond.

« Ta famille est géniale, glisse-t-elle finalement.

Elle s'assoit sur le canapé qui est collé au lit. Je m'assois sur le lit, de façon à ce que nous ne soyons séparés que par l'angle que forment le lit et le canapé.

« Ton père ne m'a pas l'air trop mal non plus si on oublie qu'il t'as presque fichue à la porte.

Elle rit. Un délicieux son, en toute objectivité.

« Il avait sûrement peur que je change d'avis, dit-elle en souriant. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire... enfin, depuis le début de mon adolescence. Je n'avais qu'une seule amie à Phœnix.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Il y a une raison à ça ? Questionné-je. Il s'est passé un truc ?

Je me rends compte que ma question peut être indiscrète, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que nous nous connaissons.

« Non, je ne sais pas... parler à des inconnus m'angoissent, je souffre d'anxiété sociale, je ne sais pas ce qui peut déclencher ça. C'est plus facile quand c'est l'autre qui vient me parler, comme toi, sinon ce n'est pas la peine d'envisager de me voir parler à un inconnu.

« C'est plus facile avec les enfants, aussi ? Tu n'as pas eu de mal avec Sasha.

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'adore ta fille, ses yeux sont tellement expressifs.

Je souris, c'est la première chose que j'avais remarqué chez Sasha.

« Je sais, crois-moi, elle mène tout le monde par le bout du nez.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, rit-elle.

**Ooo**

Voilà, Edward et Bella se sont enfin rencontrés officiellement. Le prochain chapitre fait un petit bon dans le temps mais Edward vous racontera comment Bella s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il est et des théories qu'elle avait à son sujet.

Êtes-vous pressé ? Parce que sinon, je prends mon temps, xD

Merci pour vos reviews et mises en alerte/favoris. J'ai sacrifié tout un paquet de Mikado en votre honneur.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Plusieurs mois ont passés depuis ma rencontre avec Bella et chaque jour, je me demande comment j'ai pu fuir en Alaska. Elle est intelligente, imprévisible et j'adore ça. Alors que je pense qu'elle ne peut m'étonner, elle fait en sorte de me prouver le contraire comme ce jour où elle m'a demandé de la suivre sans que je ne puisse protester.

_Ce jour-là_

Je suis Bella qui s'enfonce dans la forêt. Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pense et donc ce qu'elle a à me dire me rend fou. Je vais faire comme les gens normaux et attendre qu'elle me le dise, c'est frustrant au possible, je ne sais pas comment font les non-télépathes.

Elle s'arrête finalement dans un espace dépourvu d'arbre. Ce n'est pas un grand espace mais les arbres qui nous entourent forment un rempart entre le reste du monde et nous, c'est en tout cas l'impression que ça me donne.

« J'aime bien venir ici, m'avoue-t-elle, j'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde.

Ses yeux me scrutent, je ne réponds pas. Je veux la laisser parler, que ce soit elle qui mène la conversation, pour une fois.

« Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que toi et moi dans le monde.

Elle fait une pause, semble chercher la force d'énoncer la suite.

« Alors, dis-moi, Edward : es-tu réel ?

Je suis un peu désarçonné par sa question. A-t-elle un sens caché ? Croit-elle que je suis un ami imaginaire ?

« Oui, je le suis.

Ma réponse est simple mais qu'ajouter à ça ?

« Parfois, j'en doute, admet-elle. Tu es parfait, tu réussis tout ce que tu fais, tu es un père extra pour Sasha, tu _es_ quelqu'un d'extra.

« Je suis loin d'être parfait, contré-je.

« Si, tu l'es, tu l'es pour Sasha, tu l'es pour moi.

« Ne dis pas...

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Me coupe-t-elle.

Extérieurement, je suis impassible... intérieurement, je suis effrayé. Parle-t-elle encore de la perfection qu'elle voit en moi ou de ce que je n'ose penser ?

« Qu'attends-tu comme réponse ?

J'élude par une autre question.

« La vérité, Edward. Seulement la vérité.

« Je n'ai jamais su te mentir, soupiré-je.

« Tu n'as pas répondu, me rappelle-t-elle.

« Je suis simplement Edward.

« Je n'ai pas demandé qui tu étais, je sais qui tu es. Qu'est-ce _que_ tu es ?

Elle s'approche de moi tandis que mes lèvres restent scellées. Elle s'arrête juste devant moi, lève la main vers mon torse, doucement, pour me laisser le temps de reculer. Je ne le fais pas.

Elle pose sa main sur mon cœur, il est certain qu'elle ne le sentira pas.

« J'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises que ton corps était froid. À la cantine, tu ne manges pas, chez toi, tu le fais, du moins quand je suis là, mais je vois bien que ça te coûte. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Bella est trop observatrice pour son propre bien, ou pour le mien. Je la fixe, elle a toujours sa main sur mon cœur. Je mémorise chaque trait de son visage, le chocolat de ses yeux, les courbes de ses lèvres car c'est la dernière fois que je peux le faire avant qu'elle ne détale dans une fuite effrénée.

« Un vampire...

Elle me croit, se rapproche davantage, elle doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds car son visage s'élève vers le mien. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je ne réagis pas, je suis trop choqué pour le faire. Elle s'éloigne finalement et attend une réaction, peu importe laquelle.

« Pas de fuite effrénée ?

Elle sourit, me répond avec un second baiser auquel je répond, cette fois. Je la maintiens en place, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa hanche, j'approfondis le baiser puis la prend simplement dans mes bras. Sa tête repose là où sa main était il y a quelques minutes tandis que j'essaye de réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive.

« Je m'étais attendue à ce que tu sois un alien, m'avoue-t-elle.

Cet aveu me fait sourire mais j'essaye de ne pas rire.

« Tu es réel ? Me redemande-t-elle.

« Oui, je le suis.

Elle se détache finalement, me sourit, ses yeux pétillent, je me perds dedans.

Finalement, nous décidons de rentrer et retournons donc sur nos pas.

« Un alien, hein ? Raillé-je.

Elle hausse les épaules en souriant.

« Ma première théorie était que tu sois le fruit d'une expérience génétique mais ça ne collait pas.

Elle me lance un regard en biais avant de poursuivre.

« Ta famille et toi, vous auriez dû vous séparer et vous auriez toujours à changer d'endroit. Il y aurait eu des combats et des courses poursuites.

« Carrément ?

« Oui, affirme-t-elle, avec les hommes de main du labo ou des militaires de la base d'expérimentation.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Comme dans Dark Angel, ajoute-t-elle.

« L'alien, ça colle mieux, donc ?

« Et bien oui. Vous seriez venu avec votre vaisseau furtif ou avec votre TARDIS comme Dr Who.

« Bella ?

« Oui ?

« Tu regardes trop la télé.

Elle rit.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment de la même famille, vous tous ?

« Non...

je lui raconte notre histoire, comment chacun a rejoint le clan de Carlisle qui était seul avant de me trouver agonisant à l'hôpital de Chicago en 1918. je la rassure également sur notre mode alimentaire.

« Et Sasha ? S'enquiert-elle.

« Sasha est humaine, Carlisle et moi faisions la course après avoir chassé et nous avons été attiré par l'odeur du sang. Tout un village avait été massacré par des vampires.

Elle frissonne, je lui prends la main.

« J'ai entendu un cœur battre à l'intérieur d'une cabane, c'était Sasha.

« Oh mon dieu, fait-elle effarée.

« C'était en avril dernier... elle a probablement entendu les cris à l'extérieur de la cabane. Le fait qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on essaie de nous séparer est sûrement dû à une forme de stress liée à ça.

Je caresse le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, la voyant attristée par l'histoire de Sasha.

_Retour au présent_

Des dents enserrant mon mollet me tirent de mes pensées. Je baisse le regard pour voir Sasha tirer mon jean avec ses dents.

« Hé ! Ma petite prédatrice.

Je l'attrape et la jette en l'air pour la rattraper aussitôt, déclenchant ainsi ses rires.

« Je t'aime papa, t'es le plus fort du monde.

Autre fait important dans ma vie : ma puce fait des phrases de plus de trois syllabes. Ça lui a pris d'un coup, nous surprenant tous.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, ma puce.

Je lui souris, elle me fait un bisou sur la joue, je lui en fait un sur le front.

« On part en voyage ? Me demande-t-elle.

« En voyage ? Répété-je surpris. Et tu voudrais aller où ?

Elle ne connaît que deux endroits : Chicago et Denali. Elle hausse les épaules.

« Cet été, si tu veux, accepté-je en la reposant au sol. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas, je vais à l'école.

Elle fait sa moue spéciale ''mon plan tombe à l'eau'' et je comprends pourquoi elle veut subitement voyager.

Sasha a toujours adoré Bella jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. Elle a sans doute compris qu'elle devait désormais me partager avec elle. Ça a commencé par des ''t'aime papa'' innocents, puis, une fois qu'elle a pris un forfait syllabes illimitées, elle a ponctué toutes ses phrases de ''je t'aime'' chaque fois qu'elle m'adressait la parole.

Elle a finalement arrêté cette manie, préférant monter divers plans pour m'avoir pour elle toute seule. Carlisle dit qu'elle traverse la fameuse période qui concerne tous les enfants ver ans : le complexe d'œdipe.

Elle prend donc Bella pour sa rivale et cherche à l'éliminer.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé qu'elle grandisse mais vivement que cette période se termine.

« Cet été, on ira à la mer, affirmé-je, rien que toi, moi et Bella.

Elle fronce les sourcils, pointe ses lèvres de manière boudeuse tout en croisant ses bras sur sa cage thoracique.

« Esmééééée ! Crie-t-elle en pleurnichant à moitié.

Esmée arrive rapidement dans la salle à manger où nous nous trouvons. Elle me fait un sourire compatissant avant de porter son attention sur Sasha.

« Oui ma chérie ?

« Papa et moi, on va en voyage, tu peux aller en voyage avec Bella ?

« On ne dit pas ''aller en voyage'' on dit ''voyager'', la corrige-t-elle. Ensuite, j'ai entendu ton père dire que vous partiez tous les trois.

Ma puce se renfrogne.

« C'est pas juste, marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents.

Je la laisse croire que je n'ai pas entendu et la laisse à ses jeux.

/

Aujourd'hui est un jour d'orage, nous décidons d'en profiter pour faire une partie de base-ball en famille. J'ai invité Bella qui remplacera Esmée comme arbitre puisque celle-ci garde Sasha.

Nous avons rejoint notre terrain de jeu, une prairie éloignée de tout. Je suis avec Carlisle et Rosalie contre Alice, Jazz et Emmett. Nous menons d'à peine quelques points mais l'équipe adverse nous donne du fil à retordre. Mon don est clairement un avantage mais celui d'Alice rééquilibre la balance.

Soudain, Alice se fige, je vois sa vision en simultané. Des nomades nous ont entendus, ils se dirigent vers nous. Nous nous regroupons de sorte à former une barrière entre eux et Bella. C'est le vampire afro-américain qui prend la parole mais c'est le blond à sa gauche, le chef du clan.

Il nous propose une partie, Carlisle refuse poliment. Je me crispe en captant les pensées du blond, James. Il a les yeux rivés sur Bella, il se demande si je protège mon casse-croûte ou si c'est plus que ça.

Je comprends que c'est un traqueur et Bella lui semble être son meilleur défi depuis des décennies.

« On partait, sifflé-je.

Laurent remet une de ses dreadlocks derrière son épaule et hoche la tête.

« Navré pour le dérangement, s'excuse-t-il.

Ils s'éloignent, nous attendons qu'ils soient suffisamment loin pour rentrer en quatrième vitesse. Bella est pétrifiée sur le siège passager de ma jeep.

« Nous devons aller ailleurs, c'est un traqueur, il n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il ne t'aura pas, expliqué-je.

« Lequel ? Me demande-t-elle.

« James, le blond.

Emmett saute sur le plateau arrière, Bella fait un bond sur son siège.

«Emmett, la rassuré-je.

Nous devons prendre des affaires de Bella pour mettre James sur la mauvaise voie et l'anéantir sans craindre pour la vie de ma petite-amie.

À son appartement, nous simulons une rupture afin de donner une raison à Bella de quitter la ville, pour ne pas que James s'en prenne à Charlie. Elle déclare à son père qu'elle a besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner, il ne pose pas de problème.

Quand nous arrivons à la maison, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Laurent. Un grondement sourd sort de ma poitrine.

« Il est venu nous avertir pour James, me prévient Carlisle.

Pour l'instant, c'est de Sasha dont je m'inquiète. L'a-t-il vue ? Entendue ?

Une fois Laurent partie, Carlisle me demande mentalement s'il peut parler sans crainte. Je vérifie qu'aucun des nomades ne se trouvent dans un périmètre où ils pourraient nous entendre. Je hoche la tête quand Laurent est assez loin.

« Il n'a pas remarqué la présence de Sasha, me rassure-t-il. Elle a été extrêmement silencieuse.

Je béni le ciel. Son cœur silencieux et son absence d'odeur sont sûrement ce qui lui a sauvé la vie la première fois et ce qui l'a sauvée aujourd'hui.

Nous décidons que le mieux est de nous séparer. Bella, Alice et Jasper prendront l'avion qui les mènera en Alabama. Esmée et Emmett garderont Sasha dans un appartement loué en face de celui de Charlie afin d'assurer sa protection au cas où.

Carlisle, Rosalie et moi le mèneront sur une fausse piste, pour cela, Rosalie doit enfiler les vêtements de Bella, ce qu'elle fait de mauvaise grâce. Elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi j'ai choisi Bella, elle devrait savoir que je n'ai pas choisi. Même si j'avais pu, ça aurait quand même été Bella.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça, je fais un bisou à Sasha et enlace Bella avant que nous nous quittions.

**Ooo**

Je stoppe ici, vous savez à peu près ce qu'il va se passer, c'est le seul passage qui est pratiquement identique à l'oeuvre de Stephenie Meyer donc je ne vais pas trop détailler les choses. Donc le prochain chapitre commencera un mois après l'incident et Edward reviendra dessus juste un instant sous forme de souvenir.


	6. Chapter 5

**So06 : **Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Nous faisons un bon d'un mois... Edward va se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai décidé de ne pas trop détailler parce que bon, c'est plutôt connu comme incident...

**Chapitre 5**

Environ un mois est passé depuis cette journée de mars. Notre plan aurait pu fonctionner si Rosalie n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de frotter sa joue contre l'écorce d'un châtaignier.

Nous avons donc fait demi-tour dans l'espoir de le rattraper, en vain. Notre but était de l'emmener suffisamment loin pour laisser le temps aux autres de prendre l'avion et nous pensions pouvoir le détruire en bout de course.

Nous avions perdu sa trace à l'aéroport, devant le portillon qui menait au quai d'embarquement pour l'Alabama mais il n'avait pas été plus loin. À ce moment-là, j'avais espéré que Bella soit en sécurité dans les airs avec Jazz et Alice.

Elle n'y était pas.

James avait profité qu'elle soit seule aux toilettes pour l'enlever. Alice et Jasper n'avaient rien pu faire et ce, malgré la vision d'Alice, vision qu'elle a eu trop tardivement. James ne prenaient pas de décision, il improvisait au fur et à mesure alors quand James avait pris la décision d'enlever Bella, c'était déjà trop tard, Alice et Jazz ne pouvaient pas le rattraper, ils étaient en plein milieu d'une salle remplie de monde.

J'étais arrivé le premier là où il l'avait emmenée, une vieille salle de danse poussiéreuse dans la périphérie de Seattle. Ce monstre la filmait alors qu'elle était terrorisée. Il lui avait cassé la jambe au moment même où j'étais entré. Je me suis rué sur lui et après une lutte sans merci, je lui avais arraché la tête. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et Rosalie étaient arrivés peu de temps après et avaient brûlé ses restes pendant que je m'occupais de Bella.

Elle s'en est sortie avec quelques contusions et une jambe cassée. On lui a retiré son plâtre hier.

/

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Sasha, le mien aussi d'ailleurs. Il y a un an, elle disait son premier mot, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le temps puisse passer si vite.

Depuis elle a pris quelques centimètres, même si elle reste un petit gabarit, ses boucles brunes lui arrivent presque aux épaules et ses yeux d'un bleu marine intense entouré d'un cercle noir sont toujours aussi expressifs.

Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lire son esprit, ses yeux sont comme le livre de ses pensées, la porte de son âme. Ils pétillent de joie en ce moment même tandis que Carlisle lui tend son premier cadeau.

Depuis l'incident du mois dernier, on essaie tous de passer à autre chose mais ça revient régulièrement dans nos esprits. Bella me dit que tout va bien pour elle mais je ne peux pas le croire. Qui peut être bien après ça ?

À peine Sasha a-t-elle découvert son cadeau qu'elle déchire l'emballage du second, repoussant le carton contenant le bébé en plastique qui fait tout comme un vrai bébé.

3 ans... bientôt elle gardera des bouts de sa vie en mémoire. Ce qui veut dire que je dois prendre rapidement une décision quant aux choix qui s'offrent à moi.

Soit nous la confions aux services sociaux dès maintenant et elle ne se souviendra pas de nous, soit nous attendons deux ou trois ans mais nous ne pourrons plus jamais croiser son chemin à nouveau. On ne peut pas la laisser découvrir que nous ne vieillissons pas.

C'est à moi de prendre la décision mais je ne peux me résoudre à l'abandonner même si je sais que plus tard je le ferais, plus dur ce sera pour tout le monde.

Son regard se verrouille au mien. Elle a toujours cet éclat quand elle me voit, c'est presque magique. Elle me sourit et attrape le cadeau que Bella lui a apporté. Comme les autres, elle le déchire sans ménagement ce qui me fait sourire. Une odeur métallique se répand dans la pièce, je vois son index levé devant ses yeux interrogatifs, doigt duquel s'écoule un liquide rouge.

Force est de constaté qu'une fois hors de son corps, son sang a la même odeur que celui de tout autre humain.

Un grondement sourd me fait reprendre mes esprits, grondement qui s'échappe de Jasper qui la fixe comme un prédateur fixe sa proie.

Sasha ne bouge plus, son regard encré dans celui, noir, de Jasper. Elle semble impassible mais ses yeux ne mentent pas, elle est terrifiée.

« Mets ton doigt dans la bouche, lui ordonné-je en me mettant entre elle et mon frère.

Aucun de nous ne laisse Jasper entamer le moindre geste. Emmett et Carlisle le retienne, je plie légèrement les genoux, le haut du buste tourné vers lui, en position d'attaque. C'est mon frère mais il sait que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde s'il s'agit de défendre ma fille.

Alice réussit à le convaincre de sortir prendre l'air. Emmett, Rosalie et Alice l'escortent. Bella reste spectatrice, de la scène, elle n'ose pas bouger devant la situation dramatique dans laquelle Sasha vient d'être. Esmée est dans tous ses états, elle ne sait pas s'il lui faut rassurer Sasha ou faire comme si ça n'avait pas été grave. Carlisle prend Sasha et la mène à son bureau pour la soigner à l'écart de nous tous. Ça me semble être la meilleure décision à prendre.

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Bella s'approche, passe sa main dans mon dos, tentant de me rassurer. Je suis affligé, ça aurait pu très mal tourner aujourd'hui.

« Edward, prends-la avec toi, fait Carlisle en revenant avec ma puce dans les bras.

Je me relève, lui fais un sourire pour masquer les apparences. Quand elle est dans mes bras, je lui fais un bisou sur le front. Elle me montre son doigt maintenant pourvu d'un pansement Hello Kitty. L'odeur de l'antiseptique couvre celle du sang.

« Tu as eu le droit à un joli pansement, souris-je.

« Ça fait mal, pourquoi ? Me demande-t-elle.

« Et bien, c'est pour que tu le saches et que tu fasses quelque-chose. Sinon, tu pourrais perdre beaucoup de sang avant de t'en rendre compte.

« Jasper, il m'a fait peur, m'avoue-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, ma puce. Il n'a pas voulu te faire peur.

Elle entoure mon cou de ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je passe la soirée dans un état second, je vois et revois la scène tourner dans mon esprit. Il y a quelques semaines, c'était Bella, aujourd'hui, Sasha.

Demain, l'une des deux pourrait perdre la vie.

Notre proximité est dangereuse pour elles, il a fallut deux accidents pour que je m'en rende compte. Elles méritent de vivre leur vie sans craindre de la perdre.

Je couche Sasha, lui embrasse le front, je vérifie qu'elle a bien son petit chat et sors de la chambre.

Je fais part de ma décision à ma famille, ils sont tous attristés de perdre deux membres de la famille - Rosalie l'est seulement pour Sasha - mais ils respectent mon choix.

Esmée me prend dans les bras, m'affirme que c'est sans doute ce qu'il fallait faire pour Sasha et que prendre cette décision était courageux de ma part.

J'ai juste l'impression d'être un lâche.

On savait tous que ce moment arriverait, celui où nous la laissons partir pour construire sa vie... mais sans doute pas si tôt.

Je prends les clés de ma Jeep, je ne veux pas associer ma Volvo à ce que je vais faire. Je file chez Bella qui est rentrée chez elle un peu plus tôt.

Elle est surprise de me voir mais pas de joie dans son regard, le mien ne lui indique rien de bon. Je ne sais pas si elle imagine ce qui l'attend.

Elle me suit jusqu'au parc, désert à cette heure tardive. Je l'arrête près d'un grand chêne.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-elle alors que je reste silencieux.

Elle me fixe, je la contemple sous le clair de lune.

« Nous partons.

Elle fronce les sourcils, comme le fait Sasha quand elle réfléchit puis ses yeux s'écarquillent en comprenant qu'elle ne vient pas.

« Je ne fais pas partie du ''nous'' ?

« Vivre avec nous est trop dangereux, regarde ce qu'il s'est passé le mois dernier, et aujourd'hui !

Une larme s'échappe sur sa joue, suivie par d'autres.

Il ne faut pas que je craque.

« Et Sasha ? S'enquiert-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de Sasha ?

Un pincement au cœur me prend quand elle énonce son prénom.

« Carlisle a un ami qui travaille dans les services sociaux, il lui trouvera une bonne famille.

Elle me regarde effarée.

« Tu l'abandonnes ? Tu nous abandonnes toutes les deux ? C'est ridicule, Edward !

« Sasha nous oubliera, tu feras de même, tu es humaine, vous passez vite à autre chose.

« Edward...

« Adieu Bella, prends soin de toi.

J'utilise toute ma volonté pour me détourner. Mon cœur devient douloureux au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne.

Je passe le reste de la nuit à regarder Sasha dormir, j'appréhende le moment où je devrais la laisser.

Elle se réveille au petit matin, ses yeux sont encore endormis mais ils s'illuminent quand elle me voit. Elle descend de son lit pour me sauter dans les bras.

« Papa ! s'enjoue-t-elle.

« Bonjour ma puce, tu as bien dormi ?

« Oui, Tit chat aussi.

« Ok, alors petit-dèj. et au bain.

Elle hoche vivement la tête, son pouce disparaît dans sa bouche.

Je sais qu'il va falloir que je lui explique, je sais qu'elle ne va pas comprendre mais pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter d'elle. Ma famille semble avoir compris que j'aurais besoin de ce moment seul avec ma puce, ils sont partis en ville tôt ce matin.

Je lui prépare le meilleur petit-déjeuner du monde, des tartines grillées avec de la pâte à tartiner normalement réservée au goûter, un bol de chocolat chaud et un grand verre de jus d'orange pour faire passer le tout.

Quand nous partons, tout le monde lui fait un câlin sans trop faire durer les au revoir, elle n'a pas l'air de se demander pourquoi, elle est simplement heureuse de l'attention que tout le monde lui porte.

Carlisle m'accompagne dans les bureaux des services sociaux, surtout parce que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'empêche de la ramener. Karl Boher est un vieil ami de Carlisle, il a l'habitude de se déplacer quand un médecin soupçonne qu'un enfant a été maltraité.

Nous attendons dans la salle d'attente, tellement petite qu'on se croirait dans un placard. Dans un coin, il y a un coffre rempli de jeux mais Sasha préfère rester sur mes genoux.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui expliquer ? Me réprimande Carlisle.

Je soupire, il a raison mais je ne suis pas certain de réussir à la laisser partir. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que j'ai laissé Bella et maintenant, il faudrait que je laisse ma puce. Elle est trop petite, sans défense, comment pourrais-je être capable de faire ça ?

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond aux cheveux courts, sa chemise bleu ciel est assorti à ses yeux de la même couleur sous son costume bleu marine. Il sourit vivement en apercevant mon père.

« Carlisle, c'est étrange que ce soit toi qui te déplace, rit-il.

« Bonjour Karl, tu connais déjà mon fils, _Karl hoche la tête à mon attention_, et voici Sasha.

« Bonjour Sasha, fait-il joyeux.

« Bonjour, répond ma puce.

« Suivez-moi, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau.

« Edward et Sasha ont d'abord à se parler, explique Carlisle en se levant, mais je te suis pour t'expliquer ce qu'il en est.

Karl lance un regard perplexe à Carlisle mais accepte sans discuter.

Une fois seul avec Sasha, je me lève et l'assois à ma place puis je m'agenouille devant elle de façon à avoir nos visages à la même hauteur. Je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas préparée à un tel changement. Je lui ai bien entendu expliqué à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne pourra rester avec nous que durant quelques années mais à cet âge, c'est difficile de comprendre.

J'ai tellement peur de sa réaction que je ne fais que repousser l'échéance, puis tant que je ne lui dit rien, je peux toujours la ramener. Non, il en va de sa vie, elle n'a pas à revivre ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Elle me regarde un pli sur le front, elle se pose des questions. Elle doit avoir compris que je suis préoccupé, elle ne sait pas encore par quoi.

« Sasha, tu sais que je t'aime, ma puce ?

Elle hoche la tête.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses rester avec moi...

À ce moment, ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur alors qu'elle assimile le sens de ma phrase.

« Tu dois comprendre que c'est pour ton bien, je suis vraiment désolé.

Les larmes sur ses joues m'indiquent qu'elle a compris ce que j'essaye de lui dire.

« Le monsieur qui parle avec Carlisle est très gentil, il va trouver la meilleure famille pour toi.

« T'aimes, papa, pleurniche-t-elle.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras tout en restant à genoux.

Elle s'appuie sur la pointe de ses pieds pour se coller davantage à moi. Je la serre contre moi comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

« Tu peux pas savoir comme je t'aime !

Elle sanglote contre mon épaule, elle me serre de toutes ses forces, dans doute dans l'espoir que je ne réussisse pas à la décoller.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre à nouveau, il me faut un temps pour me rendre compte que c'est Karl et Carlisle. Je n'ai même pas pensé à les écouter.

_Edward, je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut lui dire au revoir_, pense Carlisle.

Je maudis ma nature pour m'obliger à garder ma douleur à l'intérieur. Les humains ne connaissent pas leur chance de pouvoir extérioriser tout ça.

Karl s'approche de nous, s'agenouille à mes côtés et attend patiemment. J'éloigne Sasha pour lui faire mes adieux en face. Elle résiste mais fini par céder. Elle hoquète en inspirant l'air deux fois à suivre alors que ces yeux marines embués de larmes me supplient de ne pas la laisser.

« Dward Sasha, sanglote-t-elle.

Elle recommence à parler par trois syllabes... Je suis désarmé face à sa peine, je ne sais pas comment la soulager. Le choc l'a fait régresser, je m'en veux de lui infliger ça, de ne pas l'avoir mieux préparée, de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir la vie qu'elle mérite.

« Ce n'est plus possible, je suis désolé. Tu dois avoir des parents qui peuvent s'occuper de toi.

Je la vois pincer les lèvres, ses yeux se plissent, elle essaye de ne pas pleurer davantage.

Elle échoue.

Elle se laisse tomber en boule devant moi. Je vais pour la prendre dans mes bras, je veux effacer ses larmes, je ne veux plus qu'elle pleure, plus jamais. Une main sur mon épaule me retient et m'intime de reculer. Je pense une fraction de seconde à attaquer mon propre père pour m'empêcher de soigner la douleur de ma fille.

_Elle a compris, Edward, elle ne comprendra plus si tu la prends maintenant. _

Je passe une dernière fois ma main dans ses boucles.

« Au revoir, Sasha, murmuré-je.

Je sors son petit chat du sac de voyage et le pose devant elle.

Carlisle me presse l'épaule et nous quittons la salle d'attente. Quand Carlisle referme la porte, je me retourne et aperçois deux billes bleu océan me supplier de rester. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu l'autre moitié de ma vie. La première, je l'ai perdu la veille en quittant Bella.

« Papa ! M'appelle Sasha alors que je m'éloigne de la porte maintenant close.

J'entends Karle tenter de la rassurer.

« Peur, papa, pleurniche-t-elle.

Mon cœur est littéralement en train d'exploser. Je me le suis briser la veille et maintenant, je le piétine.

Sur le trajet, j'ai la gorge et les poings serrés. Je reste silencieux tandis que Carlisle repasse son entrevue avec Karl dans son esprit, conscient que j'ai loupé ce passage.

Carlisle a expliqué que Sasha avait été abandonnée dans la forêt, qu'elle avait été traumatisée par cet abandon et s'était rapidement prise d'affection pour moi. Il voulait s'assurer de son état de santé avant de la laisser entre ses mains. Karl aurait dû faire un signalement car ce n'était pas le protocole mais comme Carlisle l'a sorti d'affaire une fois qu'il était vraiment dans la merde, Karl a fermé les yeux arguant qu'ils étaient désormais quitte.

Quand nous arrivons à la maison, nos valises remplisses le coffre de trois voitures.

J'ai l'habitude de faire les trajets seul dans ma Volvo quand nous déménageons mais cette fois, ce sera Alice qui aura ce loisir. Jasper décide de me tenir compagnie, au cas où j'aurais besoin de son don.

Il s'en veut terriblement parce qu'il est le déclencheur de tout ça. Je devrais lui dire que ce n'est pas sa faute, que dans un sens, ça m'a permis de voir à quel point nous sommes dangereux pour elles mais rien ne réussit à sortir.

Nous allons en Amazonie, rejoindre le clan de Zéfrina, des vampires vivant en pleine forêt comme des amazones.

D'habitude, conduire ma voiture me procure un certain plaisir mais là, je n'arrive pas à oublier ces yeux marines me suppliant de rester alors que je l'abandonne dans une salle d'attente et ces yeux chocolats, fondant en larme alors que je m'éloigne, la laissant dévastée sous un chêne au clair de lune.

**Ooo**

C'est pas mon chapitre préféré, je vous avoue... sans doute que je vous mettrais le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, du coup... enfin, si vous voulez...

Ce chapitre était le dernier... de la première partie. Le prochain sera le premier de la seconde partie où nous trouverons une Sasha adolescente.


	7. Chapter 6

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, il y en a eu tellement sur ce dernier chapitre, heureusement que j'ai décidé de poster celui-là plus rapidement, d'abord parce que le chapitre 5 était assez triste mais aussi pour vous remercier pour vos reviews.

**Chapitre 6**

Tous les regards sont sur nous, j'essaye de passer outre les pensées perverses de certains tandis que nous parcourons les quelques mètres qui nous séparent du lycée de Forks.

Voilà un an que nous habitons dans notre résidence située dans une ville pluvieuse de l'état de Washington et les élèves ne sont toujours pas habitués à notre présence. Je ne suis toujours pas habitué à leurs pensées superficielles, perverses et insignifiantes.

Je préfère porter mon attention sur la jolie brune à ma droite, une vraie déesse. Désormais coincée dans ses 18 ans, l'or a remplacé le chocolat de ses yeux. Des reflets auburn sont apparus dans sa douce chevelure. Elle me surprend à la contempler, ses lèvres m'offrent un léger sourire.

Je me revois, 11 ans en arrière et le simple fait d'y repenser me glace le sang.

_11 ans plus tôt_

Un an... ça fait un an, deux semaines et quatre jours que je les ai abandonnées. Sasha doit courir partout dans sa nouvelle maison, au sein de sa nouvelle famille. Il y a deux semaines, Carlisle a reçu un mail de son ami Kail. Mail dans lequel est indiqué succinctement qu'elle va bien.

Peut-être a-t-elle encore quelques souvenirs de nous ? D'après Carlisle, si c'est le cas, ce ne serait que des réminiscences de souvenirs qui s'éteindront bientôt.

Bella doit finir sa seconde année au lycée et attendre les vacances d'été avec impatience. Peut-être a-t-elle réussi à surmonter son anxiété sociale et à se faire des amis ? Peut-être a-t-elle un petit-ami ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être envahi par une vague de jalousie. Un arrière-goût amer me prend parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver ce sentiment. C'est moi qui l'ai quittée, c'est moi qui les ai abandonnées.

Jasper remarque mon changement d'humeur mais a la délicatesse de ne pas poser de question.

C'est difficile pour lui, il doit gérer sa culpabilité, la mienne et le désarroi de toute la famille. Rosalie est excédée, bien sûr, elle est aussi triste que nous d'avoir perdu Sasha mais elle aimerait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Mais rien ne le sera plus, désormais.

Elle me tient pour responsable du malheur qui nous est tombé dessus, je ne peux l'en blâmer. Le meilleur choix aurait été d'amener Sasha aux autorités compétentes le jour même où nous l'avions trouvée.

Un son fracassant retentit, Alice vient de lâcher un vase dans lequel elle avait créer un bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Je me concentre sur la vision qui défile dans son esprit.

Je vois Bella de dos, immobile sur le trottoir faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires, j'avais spécifiquement ordonné à Alice de ne pas surveiller son avenir mais je comprends rapidement qu'elle n'a pas prémédité ça.

Bella se retourne et je suis frappé par le changement qui s'est opéré sur elle. Elle est amaigrie, squelettique, ses joues se sont creusées, des cernes se sont incrustées sous ses yeux, sa peau, plus pâle que d'ordinaire, fait peine à voir. Elle porte un vieux sweat et un jean sale. Elle se dirige vers le parc, s'arrête sous un chêne.

Le chêne, celui sous lequel je l'ai quittée. Elle reste là longtemps, le soleil se lève et une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle revient sur ses pas. Elle sort du parc, attend au bord du trottoir que les voitures passent. L'une ralentit pour la laisser passer, elle fait un signe de la main, refusant la politesse.

Finalement, elle traverse la rue, s'arrête en plein milieu, les yeux écarquillés sur le bus qui fonce droit sur elle.

Alice est pétrifiée quand sa vision se termine, elle ne veut pas laisser ça arriver.

Il n'est pas question que je laisse ça arriver.

Il fait encore nuit, je regarde l'heure à l'horloge. Même avec ma vitesse vampirique, je n'aurais pas probablement pas le temps de couvrir la distance qui me sépare de Chicago mais qui serais-je si je n'essayais pas ?

Je suis déjà lancé dans une course effrénée, une course contre le temps. Je laisse à Alice, le soin de prévenir les autres quant à ma disparition inopinée.

Mon but est d'être sous le chêne avant Bella.

Je l'ai quittée pour qu'elle puisse vivre et voilà que le destin me renvoyait ma décision au visage. Je peux l'entendre rire hypocritement.

Je n'ai pas assez profité d'elle, le monde n'a pas assez profité d'elle.

La forêt dense est vite remplacée par des champs, des villages et des villes. Le peu de personnes que je croise sont des fêtards, des dealers et des personnes se rendant au travail de bonne heure. Personne ne me voit, ils sentent juste une bourrasque que je laisse sur mon passage. Ils croiront que c'est le vent.

Le soleil est sur le point de se lever, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et je suis encore loin de Chicago.

J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête, juste pour cette fois.

J'arrive à Chicago, le soleil a déjà fait son apparition, il est trop tard pour atteindre mon but. Je me reporte sur l'endroit où aura lieu l'accident.

Une pensée néfaste m'insuffle que ce ne sera pas un accident.

Quand j'arrive au coin de l'intersection, Bella est déjà debout sur le bitume, le bus freine mais va l'atteindre inexorablement. Je continue ma course dans l'espoir de l'attraper au vol mais le bus nous atteint au même moment. J'ai le réflexe de pousser sur ma jambe pour nous propulser en arrière et ainsi ne pas m'encastrer dans le bus, ce qui créerait une situation problématique.

Nous chutons, Bella se cogne la tête sur la surface dure, son sang se répand, m'envoyant son odeur exquise. Le venin empli ma bouche et mes yeux doivent avoir pris la couleur d'une nuit sans étoile. Je suis trop proche pour résister, trop proche pour avoir la force de m'éloigner.

Déjà, une petite foule s'amasse autour de nous mais je suis obnubilé par ce sang. Je me lèche la lèvre supérieure à l'idée de planter mes crocs dans sa chair, de sentir sa peau douce contre mes lèvres tandis que son sang, brûlant et divin, coulerait dans ma gorge. Elle ne se rendrait compte de rien.

« J'ai essayé, tu sais.

La voix de Bella me tire de mon obsession alors que je la croyais inconsciente.

« J'ai essayé très fort mais je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi.

« Bella...

Ma voix se dérobe tandis que son regard me brûle, elle sourit.

« Je savais que c'est toi que je verrais, ils disent toujours qu'on voit sa vie défiler avant de mourir.

Moi qui pensait qu'elle passerait vite à autre chose, j'ai sous-estimé la force de son amour pour moi.

« Ma vie, c'est toi, termine-t-elle.

Égoïstement, j'ai supposé que je l'aimais plus qu'elle ne m'aimait, j'ai pensé que je serais le seul à souffrir de cette perte, j'étais trop habitué aux pensées superficielles des humains que j'avais pu croiser dans mon existence.

Deux ambulances arrivent, Bella a perdu connaissance, je suis toujours allongé à ses côtés. Je me relève, laisse les ambulanciers s'occuper d'elle. J'assure que je vais bien, n'ayant pas besoin d'un check-up complet.

_Aujourd'hui_

Quand elle s'est réveillée à l'hôpital, j'étais là et je ne l'ai plus jamais quittée.

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment, le regard de Bella me quitte pour se porter sur cette jeune fille aux cheveux cuivres. Celle-ci sentant nos regards sur elle, nous dévisage à son tour, son sourire atteint ses yeux chocolats qu'elle tient de sa mère. Elle tient la couleur de ses cheveux de la mienne, Elisabeth, ma mère de ma vie humaine. Les miens tirent plus vers le châtain foncé, je n'ai hérité de ma mère que des reflets cuivrés.

Contre toute attente, Bella est tombée enceinte quand elle était encore humaine, peu de temps après nos retrouvailles. C'était inédit, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre alors il m'avait fallut du temps pour sortir de ma perplexité.

Outre le fait que je pensais avoir engendré un monstre, je refusai catégoriquement d'avoir un enfant – peu importe ce qu'il serait – alors que j'avais abandonné Sasha. Comme pour en faire plus, le futur bébé prenait toute la force vitale de Bella, plus son état de santé se détériorait, plus je détestais l'être qui grandissait en elle.

Je me détestais d'avoir créer ça.

Après deux mois de grossesse - du fait que l'enfant était à moitié vampire, il grandissait très vite - Bella a accouché d'une magnifique petite fille aux yeux chocolats et ce fut à ce moment même que mon regard à changer sur cette petite chose sans défense qui n'était objectivement pas un monstre.

Je l'aimais comme un père aimait sa fille, j'aimais Renesmée comme j'aimais Sasha.

Six ans après sa naissance, elle avait atteint sa taille adulte. Elle paraît avoir 19 ans mais peut facilement passer pour une ado de 15 ans. Nessie est une sorte d'hybride, moitié humaine - moitié vampire, elle dort et peut se nourrir de sang – animal – comme de nourriture humaine.

Aujourd'hui, elle a réellement 11 ans mais sur ses papiers, elle en a 16 et entre en seconde pour sa toute première année d'école.

Les lycéens la connaissent déjà, elle venait souvent nous attendre à la sortie des cours, l'an dernier. Esmée s'était transformée en prof. à domicile et tout le monde croyait qu'elle était la dernière fille adoptive de Carlisle et Esmée. Il pensait qu'elle suivait sa scolarité à distance pour s'acclimater avec sa nouvelle vie.

Nous nous séparons pour rejoindre nos classes respectives. Je lance un sourire encourageant à Nessie qui est nerveuse pour sa première journée.

Bella et moi avons fait en sorte d'avoir pratiquement tous nos cours en commun, avec l'aide de Jasper, expert en informatique. Il ne restait que quelques cours où nous étions séparés.

Une fois l'effervescence de la rentrée passée, les élèves ne pensent plus qu'à la soirée de ce soir. Ils profitent de chaque occasion pour organiser une soirée au Darkness, une boite de nuit à Port Angeles, et quelle meilleure occasion que la rentrée, pour faire connaissance avec les nouveaux ?

Comme à chaque fois, ils espèrent que nous viendrons et comme à chaque fois, ils seront déçus.

Parmi nous, Rosalie est toujours celle qui a le plus de fervents admirateurs, avec sa longue chevelure blonde, son physique avantageux, elle aurait pu être le modèle de la poupée Barbie. Bien qu'à mes yeux, sa beauté n'égalera jamais celle de Bella. Cependant, Rosalie joue de sa beauté alors que Bella préfère passer inaperçue, n'aimant toujours pas attirer l'attention.

J'entends les pensées orgueilleuses de Rose quand elle entend des garçons à quelques rangs d'elle débattre sur ce qu'ils préfèrent chez elle. Pathétique.

L'animosité de Rosalie à mon encontre a considérablement baissé à la naissance de Nessie. Rose avait besoin de donner de l'amour à un enfant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir et d'en recevoir de celui-ci en retour. Chose que Sasha ne lui permettait pas. Nessie lui a donné ça et Rose en a profité au point que Bella commençait à se demander si Rose n'essayait pas de prendre sa place de mère.

Bella étant ce qu'elle est, une créature généreuse et adorable, elle n'a pas essayé d'entraver la relation que Rose avant avec Ness mais Jasper a pu sentir sa frustration quand Rose venait lui prendre Nessie.

Nessie a reçu plusieurs invitations pour la soirée de ce soir. Ils sont plus enclins à l'approcher, sa demi-nature vampirique n'était pas suffisante pour les intimider. On lui précisait une fois sur deux que nous pouvions venir, nous aussi.

La journée se passe tranquillement, nous suivons les cours, les filles parlent de maquillage, de mecs, de nous, crachent sur Rosalie, se questionnent sur la fille qui accompagne le directeur, comparent leur arrière-train. Les mecs parlent bagnoles, jeux vidéos et de Rosalie.

Nous rentrons et partons chacun à notre occupation. C'est toujours à ce moment que mes démons reviennent en masse, après l'agitation constante du lycée, le retour au calme est l'opportunité rêvée pour mon esprit de me mitrailler de yeux marines me regardant avec suppliques.

Je pense toujours à elle et ça me fend le cœur continuellement. Elle a 15 ans désormais, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement que comme la petite fille qui m'attaquait dès que je baissais ma garde, qui parlait avec trois syllabes avant de nous surprendre avec ses phrases.

12 ans... 12 ans que je l'ai abandonnée, 12 ans que Karl Boher nous envoie un mail annuel en nous disant qu'elle va bien.12 ans que ce n'est pas assez.

Je refuse d'aller la voir, ça ne lui ferait rien, elle m'a oublié depuis longtemps mais je sais que si je retourne à Chicago, juste pour l'apercevoir de loin, je ne serais pas capable de l'y laisser.

Deux voix intérieures me parviennent, il n'y a généralement pas de promeneurs de ce côté-ci de la forêt, les sentiers de balade se trouvant à l'autre extrémité de la ville. Deux hommes dans une voiture sont sur le point d'arriver devant la villa, et ils savent ce que nous sommes. D'après leurs pensées, ils viennent de la réserve Quileute, ça leur aura pris longtemps pour se rendre compte que nous étions là.

Les Quileutes sont des indiens vivant sur des terres peu éloignées de Forks, certains ont la particularité de se transformer en loup géant afin de protéger leur tribu – la protéger des vampires. Nous avions rencontrer leurs ancêtres, il y a plusieurs décennies lors de notre dernier séjour ici, nous n'étions que quatre à l'époque, Rosalie n'avait pas encore rencontré Emmett, Alice et Jasper ne nous avaient pas encore rejoint.

Comme nous n'étions pas une menace pour leur tribu et les humains nous entourant, nous avions conclu un traité, ils nous laissaient en paix tant que nous ne pénétrions pas sur leur territoire. La génération actuelle doit avoir été mise au courant à notre propos mais il se peut qu'ils décident de ne pas reconduire le traité.

L'odeur pestilentielle de chien mouillé, propre à leur espèce, me prouve qu'au moins l'un des deux est un loup. Toute la famille s'est réunie en entendant la voiture se garer, Rosalie grimace sous l'odeur inconfortable qui émane de la voiture. Nous sortons lorsque nous entendons l'une des portières s'ouvrir, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, 25 tout au plus, sort du côté conducteur, l'autre est resté à l'intérieur. L'indien est grand et musclé, comme tous les Quileutes que j'ai pu rencontré, sa peau est mate, ses cheveux sont noirs, coupés courts. Il arbore le tatouage de la tribu sur l'épaule droite, signe qu'il fait parti des loups. Il nous jette un regard suspicieux avant de se diriger à l'arrière de son pick-up, il en sort un fauteuil roulant qu'il mène vers le côté passager. Il aide un indien d'une cinquantaine d'années à sortir de l'habitacle pour l'installer sur le fauteuil qu'il pousse légèrement en avant sans pour autant trop s'approcher.

« Bonjour, je suis Billy Black, l'un des trois chefs de la tribu Quileute et voici Sam Uley, présente l'homme en chaise roulante.

Sam nous regarde avec hostilité, ses poings sont serrés, son instinct lui dicte de nous déchiqueter sur le champ mais il n'en fait rien. Notre avantage numérique le freine, aucun doute qu'il aurait déjà attaqué si nous avions été moins nombreux.

« Nous savons ce que vous êtes, mon père était un loup et m'a légué son savoir.

Billy Black doit être le fils d'Ephraïm Black, le loup alpha avec qui nous avions conclu le traité. Carlisle les salue et présente toute la famille.

« Nous ne sommes pas un danger pour les humains ni pour votre tribu, assure mon père. Aussi, pouvons-nous reconduire le traité que nous avions avec votre tribu ?

« Tant que vous respectez les clauses, affirme Billy.

« Donnez-moi une seule occasion et je vous assure que je me ferais un plaisir de vous anéantir, nous menace Sam.

Je lis dans les pensées de Sam qu'il est prêt à passer outre le traité mais qu'il ne le peut pas tant que les trois anciens de la tribu décident de maintenir le traité.

« Sam, nous y allons, conclue Billy.

Tout le monde se détend une fois la voiture hors de notre champ de vision. Les rencontres avec les Quileutes n'ont jamais été sans tension et ce n'est pas cette génération de loups qui va y changer quelque-chose, visiblement. Carlisle aurait aimé savoir combien de Quileute avait muté, par simple curiosité, mais il n'avait pas posé la question de peur qu'ils pensent que nous projetions de les attaquer mais j'ai eu la réponse dans l'esprit de Sam.

« Il n'y a que Sam, lui dis-je, mais deux autres montrent des signes.

**Ooo**

Voilà, pour ce chapitre, Edward a retrouvé Bella, Nessie est arrivée mais pas de Sasha en vue ou peut-être que... ?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Nessie est moins nerveuse pour sa seconde journée de cours mais aussi moins surexcitée. Elle a vu ce que c'était et ça lui paraît moins génial maintenant.

Toute la matinée, nos camarades n'ont qu'une fille en tête et ce n'est pas Rosalie. Celle-ci fulmine sur sa chaise en maudissant ''la nouvelle'' qui a remplacé son nom sur toutes les bouches.

Je n'ai qu'une vague description à travers les pensées des élèves mais d'après ce que j'ai pu capter, elle a fait sensation à la soirée d'hier.

Je rejoins les autres à la cafétéria, Rosalie a une mine impassible hormis ses yeux qui foudroient chaque fille ayant eu le malheur de n'être au lycée que depuis hier.

« On va à la prochaine soirée, proclame-t-elle.

Elle le dit suffisamment fort pour que les tables alentours puissent l'entendre et propager la nouvelle.

« Tu détestes ces soirées, contré-je à voix basse.

« Il est temps que nous nous mêlions un peu plus aux humains.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Rose continue de mitrailler chaque nouvelle élève entrant dans la grande salle mais je n'y prête plus attention.

_C'est elle, _pense-t-elle, amère, _c'est forcément elle, la pouffiasse de la soirée. _

Je suis la direction de ses yeux noircis par la haine. La jeune fille en question se trouve à l'entrée de la cafétéria, sa chevelure brune possèdent quelques mèches châtain clair et ondulent jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Une large mèche est cependant passée devant son épaule, me cachant une partie de son visage tandis qu'elle regarde son plateau pour ne rien renverser. Elle porte un haut noir et rouge avec un jean taille basse maintenu par une ceinture incrustée de faux diamants. On aperçoit une lisière de peau légèrement halée entre la ceinture et le bas de son T-shirt.

J'ai du mal à croire que cette fille soit celle qui se trémousse dans l'esprit des élèves.

Finalement, elle s'arrête, lève les yeux pour trouver une place. Ils font le tour de la salle mais ne s'arrêtent pas sur nous.

Cependant, moi, je les ai vu... bleu marine, entouré d'un cercle noir. Je me concentre sur son esprit, je ne capte rien. Je compte le nombre d'élèves puis le nombre de battements cardiaques, un exercice que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant. Après l'avoir fait deux fois, je me rends à l'évidence : il en manque un.

Sasha.

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage quand un élève lui fait signe de rejoindre son groupe. Elle s'y dirige et s'installe à la table ronde, entre Mike et Eric. Elle passe nerveusement sa mèche derrière son oreille une fois installée.

J'espère secrètement que son regard croise le mien mais il ne le fait pas. J'espionne alors sa conversation.

« Alors, d'où est-ce que tu viens, beauté ?

Mike, qui d'autre...

« De Chicago, répond-elle.

« Tu dois être dépaysée, intervient Jessica. Passer d'une grande ville à une ville minuscule et paumée.

On pourrait croire qu'elle est avenante mais elle veut juste attirer l'attention de Sasha car si elle lui parle à elle, elle ne parle pas avec lui.

D'après ses pensées, Jessica vit une véritable histoire d'amour secrète avec Mike. D'après celles de Mike, elle est juste celle qu'il peut retrouver quand il a envie en attendant mieux.

« Moi ça me va, dit Sasha en haussant les épaules, j'aime les balades en forêt.

« Il y a ''se balader en forêt'' et ''vivre en forêt'', fait Tyler en les rejoignant.

« J'aime vivre en forêt, corrige-t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien à faire ici, pouffe Jessica.

« Peut-être, admet Sasha. Il n'y a rien que je faisais à Chicago que je ne peux faire ici, cependant.

« Il n'y a pas de boutiques, pas de boite de nuit non plus, à moins d'aller à Port Angeles, argue Jessica.

Sasha hausse les épaules une nouvelle fois, guère envieuse de continuer ce débat stérile.

« En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'un guide, n'hésite pas, propose Mike.

« Merci, euh ?

« Mike, se présente-t-il.

« Merci Mike, je penserai à toi si c'est le cas.

Mike affiche un sourire conquérant tandis que Jessica hésite entre partir de façon outrée et étrangler Sasha. Cependant, elle reste assise, ne voulant pas passée pour une amoureuse transie - ce qu'elle est.

« Même Edward, l'intouchable, est tombé dans ses filets, râle Rosalie.

En percevant les pensées de Jasper, je me rends compte que Bella est furieuse et jalouse. Elle me lance un regard noir.

« Je veux bien qu'elle soit attirante mais de là à m'ignorer quand je te parle...

Elle ferme les yeux, tente de se calmer puis secoue la tête.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'ai pas à être jalouse mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, excuse-moi.

« Ce n'est pas...

« Je dois juste me calmer, me coupe-t-elle, je vais juste aller prendre l'air.

Elle se lève et s'éloigne. Tous me regarde comme si je l'avais trahie.

« C'est pas cool, ça, me sermonne Nessie.

Quand vont-ils me laisser en placer une ?

« C'est Sasha, déclaré-je.

Ces mots sont comme une tempête qui s'abat eux, je vois la surprise sur leur visage. Bella qui est à mi-chemin entre notre table et la sortie se stoppe et regarde la jeune fille qu'elle a connu quand elle ne parlait qu'à trois syllabes.

Nessie écarquille les yeux. Je lui ai bien sûr parlé de Sasha, elle connaît toute notre histoire. Elle est déroutée de voir mon autre fille, ce qui n'était qu'une histoire pour elle devient réalité.

Sasha est totalement ignorante du trouble qui nous tenaille, elle continue de discuter avec Mike, Jessica et Tyler tout en piochant dans son assiette. Ils lui racontent les derniers potins, qui est avec qui. Nos noms sont prononcés mais elle ne nous porte pas plus d'intérêt que pour les autres.

Elle n'a pas l'air totalement à sa place mais elle fait de son mieux pour s'intégrer.

Après le repas, je me dirige vers ma salle de cours quand je vois Sasha marcher quelques mètres devant moi, seule. Je ne comptais pas interférer dans sa vie dans un futur si proche.

Aussi, c'est presque contre ma volonté que son prénom passe la barrière de mes lèvres.

Elle s'arrête et se tourne lentement. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, j'ai l'espoir égoïste qu'elle se souvienne de moi. Elle me sourit, alors que ses yeux se verrouillent sur les miens. L'éclat qu'elle y avait a disparu, le bleu de ses yeux semble légèrement plus sombre, comme terni par un voile.

Je la revois, assise dans la cabane, tenant son chat en peluche dans ses mains, le même voile dans le regard. Je la revois un an et demi plus tard, dans une salle d'attente, me suppliant silencieusement de ne pas la laisser.

« Oui ? Me rappelle-t-elle à l'ordre.

Sa voix est douce, presque enchanteresse.

« Je tenais à m'assurer que tout allait bien, si tu as besoin de quelque-chose...

« Oh, non ça va. Je suis Sasha, me sourit-elle.

« Edward, me présenté-je à mon tour.

« Edward Cullen ? Me demande-t-elle.

Se rappelle-t-elle ?

« Oui.

« Oh, j'ai cru que tu me draguais mais tu as déjà une copine alors tu ne le faisais pas, hein ?

Je deviens livide. La draguer ? Ma fille ? Une lueur apparaît dans ses yeux mais disparaît aussitôt, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il s'agissait d'un éclat d'amusement. À vrai dire, vu la tête que je viens de faire, j'ai pu passer pour un mec qui vient de se faire faire prendre.

« Non, je ne le faisais pas, affirmé-je, sûr de moi.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien, déclare-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

La cloche retentit, les retardataires se précipitent vers leur classe, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle disparaît de mon champ de vision que je me rappelle que je dois aller en cours, moi aussi.

Elle n'a que 15 ans, elle est en seconde, elle a donc un an d'avance dans le programme scolaire. Je n'ai jamais douté de son intelligence mais je suis assez fier qu'elle ne soit pas l'une de ses filles qui ne font rien à l'école sous prétexte qu'elles sont jolies.

À la pause de l'après-midi, j'attends que Bella sorte de sa classe, mon épaule appuyée contre le mur. Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu venir se cogne derrière moi. Quand je me retourne, je vois Sasha se frotter le front, une grimace désolée.

« Désolée, vraiment désolée, je cherchais où aller et je ne regardais pas devant moi.

Elle lève les yeux et semble surprise que ce soit moi.

« Oh, Edgard, tu peux me montrer où se trouve la salle de bio ? Les cartes sont fâchées avec moi, je crois, rit-elle en me montrant le plan qu'elle tient dans la main.

« C'est Edward et c'est au premier étage, troisième salle à gauche si tu prends les escaliers au bout de ce couloir, lui indiqué-je.

Je la regarde s'éloigner, amusé qu'elle ait écorché mon prénom. Au moins, elle n'éprouve pas d'attirance pour moi, ça aurait vraiment été horrible.

Le soir, en rentrant à la maison, j'attends patiemment que Carlisle finisse son service à l'hôpital de Forks pour annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents. Personne ne s'attendait à trouver Sasha dans le même lycée que nous, surtout dans une ville aussi paumée. Dire qu'on a failli aller dans notre maison de campagne en France.

Quand Carlisle arrive, il va directement dans la cuisine pour embrasser sa femme, même après tout ce temps, il n'attend qu'une chose au moment de partir travailler, c'est de revenir pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

« Hé, tu ne veux pas que Ness mange son steack cramé, n'est-ce pas ? Rit Esmée en se détachant de lui.

J'entre dans la cuisine à mon tour et trouve Esmée devant le fourneau, son dos collé au torse de Carlisle qui a ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Carlisle, Esmée, j'ai quelque-chose d'important à vous annoncer, commencé-je.

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi, Carlisle entourant Esmée par la taille.

« Nous t'écoutons.

Esmée me fait un sourire bienveillant, comprenant l'importance de ce que je veux leur dire sans avoir eu d'indice à ce sujet. Je prends une inspiration inutile, histoire de réussir à formuler ça correctement.

« Sasha est à Forks.

J'ai lâché ça comme une bombe, je ne voyais pas comment le dire autrement, leurs yeux s'écarquillent, la bouche d'Esmée s'ouvre légèrement.

« Elle est au lycée, en seconde.

Leurs pensées tourbillonnent, ils revoient eux aussi Sasha alors qu'elle était encore petite.

« Elle ne se souvient pas de nous, précisé-je.

« Elle est en seconde ? S'étonne Carlisle.

Un sourire fier apparaît sur son visage.

« Ma petite Sasha, fait Esmée, émue.

« Il y a une famille qui s'est installée à Forks, les Reese, il y a deux jours, j'en ai entendu parler à l'hôpital par Mme Chenet, ils ont une ado, c'est peut-être elle.

« Sûrement, acquiescé-je.

« Que comptes-tu faire à son propos ? S'enquiert Carlisle. Veux-tu rester à distance ou entrer dans sa vie ? En sachant que dans quelques années, tu vas devoir la quitter à nouveau.

« C'est mortellement difficile comme choix.

« Nous pouvons toujours déménager, offre-t-il.

« Pas question, refusé-je en secouant la tête, ce n'est pas une option, je veux pouvoir veiller sur elle.

J'ai déjà manqué tellement d'années, hors de question d'en perdre une de plus. Peu importe si je dois le faire à son insu, je resterai toujours dans sa périphérie. Je ne referai cependant pas la même erreur que par le passé, je ne la laisserai pas s'attacher à moi de nouveau. Peu importe ce que ça me coûtera.

Bella nous rejoint, m'embrasse et me sourit, compatissante.

« Je suis d'accord avec ça.

« Nous continuons comme prévu pour les prochaines années, ensuite, nous aviserons, conclus-je.

Je décide de trouver la maison des Reese, si Sasha est désormais leur fille, je veux en avoir le cœur net. Il ne m'est pas difficile de trouver la maison, il m'a suffit de percevoir l'esprit de quelqu'un qui pensait à leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Leur maison est de l'autre côté de la ville, à l'est. Elle est faite de bois, le blanc est sa couleur principale, le tour de la porte et des fenêtre est de la couleur naturelle du bois. Je reste dans l'ombre des arbres mais suis déçu de trouver la maison vide.

En attendant, je vais chasser quelques cerfs à plusieurs kilomètres puis reviens. J'ai dû prendre trop de temps puisque la maison est désormais occupée par les Reese endormis. Deux esprits, deux cœurs. Soit Sasha dort à l'intérieur soit leur fille n'est pas là. Je reviendrais demain soir.

/

Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons cours que le matin, donc moins d'occasion de croiser Sasha, Nessie est curieuse de connaître la vie de ma première fille mais j'ai expressément demandé à tout le monde de ne pas se tenir trop proche d'elle. Si Ness veut apprendre à la connaître, elle devra faire comme moi, suivre sa vie de loin. Par chance, elles se retrouvent dans certaines classes.

Mon don est un excellent outil pour moi, je peux l'espionner à travers les pensées de tout le monde même si je n'aime pas certaines pensées à son encontre. Mike et Tyler ne la lâchent pratiquement pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les poings à chaque fois qu'ils trouvent le moindre prétexte pour la toucher d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mike est plus audacieux, faisant parfois exprès de poser ses mains sur ses hanches quand il veut la dépasser dans les endroits exigus, ce qui me donne envie de les lui briser.

Après le choc initial, Rosalie s'est de nouveau mise à la détester pour lui avoir pris sa place dans les discussions des élèves et davantage quand elle repense au passé, quand Sasha la rejetait. Elle est la seule à ne pas désirer rentrer dans sa vie.

À la fin des cours, Bella, Ness et moi attendons près de ma voiture, Sasha n'est pas encore sortie du bâtiment, j'aimerais voir comment elle rentre chez elle. Si ses parents la laissent rentrer à pieds où s'ils viennent la chercher. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je pense à eux comme étant ses parents alors que je me considérerais toujours comme son père.

Je la vois finalement sortir du bâtiment, entourée de Mike, Jessica, Lauren et Tyler. Elle regarde vers un couple qui patientent debout devant leur voiture, elle leur fait un signe.

« Oh, les Reese sont tes parents ? S'enquiert Mike. Tu ne leur ressembles pas, je trouve.

« Ils sont ma famille d'accueil, c'est pour ça que je ne porte pas leur nom.

Famille d'accueil ? C'est quoi ce bordel, elle est censée avoir été adoptée ! Une famille d'accueil, c'est là où sont placés les enfants en attente d'adoption.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

« Blake, répond-elle.

« Sasha Blake, alors ?

« Je dois y aller, ils m'attendent.

Sasha leur fait un signe et rejoint les Reese qui ne sont pas ses parents. Il va falloir que j'aille voir ce Boher pour lui demander des explications. Bella passe sa main sur mon bras, je me rends compte que je me suis statufié les poings et la mâchoire serrée, mitraillant les Reese alors qu'ils n'y sont pour rien sur le placement de Sasha.

Deux jours plus tard, je suis à Chicago, dans la même salle d'attente qu'il y a douze ans. Je me sens mal d'être là - là où je l'ai abandonnée. Je suis déjà venu la veille mais Boher ne travaillait pas alors je suis revenu aujourd'hui. Carlisle a formellement désapprouvé parce que j'aurais dû avoir dix ans de plus. Alice a cependant fait une merveille sur moi avec son maquillage, faisant paraître ma peau moins jeune qu'elle ne l'est.

La porte s'ouvre, Boher a pris du poids, son ventre se maintient fièrement en avant, son crâne s'est légèrement dégarni tandis que des cheveux blancs sont apparus entre les autres restés blonds.

« Bonjour monsieur, me salue-t-il.

Son visage s'illumine quand il me reconnaît.

« Edward ? Si je m'attendais... suis-moi.

Je le suis jusque son bureau, il est déjà en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il est censé me dire à propos de Sasha.

« Comment va Carlisle ? Me demande-t-il.

« Il devient vieux, ris-je à moitié.

« C'est notre lot à tous, raille-t-il.

Sauf pour les gens comme moi.

« Tu viens au sujet de Sasha, j'imagine ?

« En effet.

« J'ai envoyé un mail il y a seulement quelques mois, comme tous les ans ainsi qu'il me l'a demandé.

« Oui, je le sais, fais-je. Vous nous avez dit qu'elle allait bien, rien de plus.

« Je ne suis pas obligé de le faire, se braque-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas de sa famille, elle a été adoptée, je ne suis pas censé le faire.

« Elle a été adoptée ? C'est toujours le cas ?

Il touche le nœud de sa cravate sans le desserré ou le resserré, un geste de nervosité, ses pensées partent dans tous les sens, ce que j'y apprends ne me plaît pas.

« Oui, elle l'est.

Mensonge.

« J'habite à Forks, précisé-je.

Il devient blême.

« Je l'ai vue, elle est en famille d'accueil. Pourquoi vous me mentez ?

Il se racle la gorge en cherchant les mots.

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à te parler de ce genre de choses, on ne révèle pas à la famille où se trouve leur enfant.

« Vous l'avez dit vous même, je ne suis pas de sa famille. Expliquez-moi.

« Elle ne s'est pas acclimatée à sa première famille adoptive, elle ne parlait plus, ne jouait pas, elle attendait je ne sais quoi. Les Blake ont été patients, l'ont fait voir à un pédopsychiatre qui n'a pas obtenu de meilleur résultat. Elle est restée trois ans chez eux sans que ça ne s'améliore. Ils n'ont plus supporté de la voir dépérir alors ils nous l'ont ramenée. Sa deuxième famille adoptive, ça s'est mieux passé, elle parlait, jouait, elle était redevenue normale même si elle restait renfermée mais ça a été une erreur de l'envoyer là-bas, ils ne l'ont prise que pour les sous qu'ils gagnaient tous les mois, argent qu'ils dépensaient pour eux et non pour elle. On l'a retirée de cette famille quand on s'en est rendu compte, quatre ans après. Elle était alors plus âgée et les parents préfèrent adopter des enfants plus jeune alors elle a été dans une famille d'accueil en attendant une éventuelle adoption, chez les Reese avec qui ça se passe bien.

« Vous auriez dû nous le dire, m'agacé-je.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu faire grand chose mais elle va bien, elle est devenue une adolescente adorable, les Reese ne se sont jamais plaint d'un comportement inadéquat. Elle travaille bien à l'école, elle a sauté une classe grâce à ses bons résultats scolaires. Nous demandons aux familles adoptives de nous tenir au courant tous les ans, les familles d'accueil sont tenues de le faire chaque mois.

Je prends congé et retourne à Forks juste après. Je me maudis de lui avoir causé tout ça. Elle était censé nous oublier, elle ne devait même plus savoir pourquoi elle allait mal au bout d'un moment. Il lui a peut-être fallu trois ans pour oublier. J'ai vraiment été qu'un imbécile !

Je reviens à la nuit tombée, je serre Bella et Nessie dans mes bras, ils sont tous impatients d'en savoir plus. Je leur raconte comment elle a vécu, ils sont tous attristés, surtout Esmée.

Je pars m'isoler dans ma pièce, celle où se trouve mon piano mais je n'ai pas le cœur à jouer. Elle a passé trois ans de sa vie à avoir mal sans savoir d'où ça venait. Puis quatre ans avec un couple qui ne voulait pas d'elle mais l'argent qui venait avec elle. Je n'ose imaginer comment elle devait se sentir.

/

Je passe mon temps à suivre Sasha d'esprit en esprit et physiquement quand je le peux sans attirer l'attention. Sa famille d'accueil ont l'air d'apprécier Sasha même s'ils aimeraient qu'elle se livre à eux de temps en temps. Elle traîne toujours avec le même groupe, ce qui m'énerve car elle peut trouver tellement mieux, comme Angéla qui est une fille simple, jamais une pensée rebutante, toujours à vouloir aider les autres.

Cela fait deux semaines et demi depuis mon retour de Chicago, je la vois évoluer parmi les élèves mais elle ne semble toujours pas à sa place, comme si elle était ailleurs. Parfois elle regarde dans le vide sans vraiment regarder une chose en particulier et son visage prends diverses expressions mais l'émotion qui ressort le plus souvent de son visage, c'est la colère, j'imagine qu'elle pense à quelque-chose qui ne lui plaît pas.

Vendredi soir, son groupe d'amis se rend au Darkness, elle y va également alors je suppose que moi aussi.

Je la vois pénétrer dans la cafétéria et se diriger d'un pas assuré vers son groupe d'ami, elle pose son plateau sur la table mais au lieu de s'asseoir devant, elle empoigne Mike par le col et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes sans ménagement. Un bruit métallique surgit dans la salle, comme une fourchette qui se casse et je me rends compte que c'est ma fourchette qui s'est cassée sous ma poigne. Quand elle se détache et s'installe à sa chaise, Mike est sous le choc, il n'ose pas respirer, Jessica est furieuse et Sasha, et bien Sasha affiche un sourire victorieux avant de jeter un regard à Mike qui lui lance un regard transi, elle détourne son visage, son sourire a laissé place à une mine déconfite. Mike a déjà passé en revue toutes les positions sexuelles dans lesquelles Sasha est la seule actrice. Écœurant.

À la pause de l'après-midi, je choppe Mike sur le point de sortir des toilettes sans se laver les mains. Je le prends moi aussi par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

« Ne t'avise pas de poser tes sales pattes sur Sasha, n'essaye même pas d'y penser, le menacé-je.

La peur suinte de sa peau tandis qu'il hoche la tête les yeux écarquillés.

« Et lave-toi les mains, terminé-je avant de sortir.

Au début, il m'écoute à moitié, il reste à une distance sécuritaire de ma fille mais continue de penser à des choses obscènes la concernant. Puis il finit par oublier son instinct de survie et recommence à la toucher ''accidentellement''.

Je suis en biologie pendant que Sasha suit son cours de sport, Mike n'ayant pas cours décide d'être spectateur de son match de volley. Quand son équipe doit patienter dans les gradins, il s'installe près d'elle. Je suis tout à travers son esprit.

« Dis-moi, il y a quelque-chose entre Edward et toi ? Lui demande-t-il.

Je la vois le regarder avec circonspection à travers les pensées de cet abruti.

« Je traîne même pas avec lui, répond-elle. Pourquoi ?

« Je me demandais juste...

il n'ose pas lui parler de notre altercation, ne voulant pas passer pour un mec faible.

« Il est avec la brune, Donna, Dora...

« Bella.

« Peu importe.

« Ils auraient pu se séparer, fait-il.

Il hausse les épaules et s'imagine un plan à trois avec ma femme et ma fille. Je vais vraiment vomir. Je serais le seul vampire capable de le faire.

Le vendredi soir arrive, je me suis donc rendu au Darkness avant que Sasha n'y arrive, Bella et Rosalie m'ont accompagné. Nous sommes à l'étage, dans la partie bar de la boîte, si nous nous mettons à la rambarde, nous avons une vue en hauteur de la piste de danse. Pour l'instant, nous attendons simplement à une table.

J'entends les pensées des amis de Sasha, je la vois dans l'esprit de Tyler puis dans celui de Mike, les deux n'arrêtent pas de la reluquer. Elle porte le même jean serré au-dessus des genoux et s'élargissant en-dessous, tenu par une ceinture incrusté de faux diamants. Elle porte un débardeur bleu marine qui met ses yeux en valeur avec un puma blanc brodé dessus.

Ils rejoignent rapidement le centre de la piste de danse et commencent à danser sur la musique hurlée par les hauts-parleurs du DJ. J'indique aux filles qu'elle est là et nous nous levons pour nous mettre à la rambarde. Sasha danse un mélange de hip-hop et de danse latine. Bref, ses hanches remuent beaucoup.

Beaucoup trop. Vraiment.

« Hey, regardes la chaudasse ! Entends-je quelqu'un dire.

« Elle est bonne, dit quelqu'un à l'autre bout.

Je dois faire preuve de beaucoup de self-contrôle pour ne pas leur briser la nuque. Bella met sa main sur mon poing serré sur la rambarde, celle-ci craque, je relâche la pression pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

Déjà un cercle s'est formé autour de ma fille qui danse, tantôt au centre, tantôt se collant à un mec.

C'est beaucoup trop pour moi, je suis sur le point de partir d'ici, ne voulant pas assister à ce spectacle, quand je remarque la présence de quelques Quileutes.

**Ooo**

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas du point de vue d'Edward... ^^

**Lapetitelili :** Merci pour ta review et tu avais raison, Sasha est bien la fille qui suivait le directeur, je crois que tu as été la seule à le deviner ;)

**So06 :** Merci et pour ce qui est de tes questions, tu le sauras très bientôt ^^

**Some :** Merci, effectivement, beaucoup de lecteurs se contentent de lire et c'est tout, d'où le fait que certains auteurs réclament un certain nombre de review pour poster le chapitre suivant.


	9. Chapter 8

**Lapetitelili **: Coucou, et bien, voici la suite et tu verras si ta perspicacité a bien fait son travail. ^^

**AurelieM **: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.

**TinkerBelle **: On ne serait pas allé loin s'il n'y avait pas eu un peu de piment...

**So06 : **Coucou, Merci, Rosalie... et bien, c'est Rosalie, n'est-ce pas ? Nous saurons si tu as raison (ou pas) dans le prochain chapitre :). Oui, Edward est un papa très (trop?) protecteur. ^^

**Some **: et oui, elle a bien grandi et en effet, c'est pas l'héroïne qui a le plus de qualités mais j'ai trouvé intéressant de faire une héroïne avec plus de défauts, pour changer un peu...

**Chapitre 8**

Je suis réveillé par une sensation de chaleur, je passe la main sur mon torse à la recherche de la couverture pour la virer de là mais elle ne rencontre rien d'autre que l'extrémité de mon boxer. Je bouge les pieds afin de m'assurer que mes jambes ne sont pas recouvertes par la couette mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Les esprits Quileutes m'ont-ils enfin écouté en augmentant le thermostat de la réserve indienne ?

Je ris de moi-même, d'où est-ce que les esprits Quileutes existent ? Si les légendes étaient vraies, ça se saurait.

J'ouvre les yeux, un peu groggy, je n'ai pourtant pas fait la fête hier, d'ailleurs ça fait bien trop de temps que je ne l'ai pas fait.

Une fille.

Voilà, ce qu'il me faut, une fille pour la nuit.

En attendant, je me lève, je ne peux pas être absent la veille d'un week-end, je ne l'ai que trop souvent fait. Je m'étire, face à la glace, je plisse les yeux en voyant les contours de mes abdos, curieux puisque je ne fais plus de sport depuis le lycée.

Mon portable vibre sur ma table de chevet dont le tiroir est sur le point de tomber, il penche largement sur le côté droit. Je prends mon portable pour lire le sms.

''Bon anniversaire, vieillard, ce soir, on te met la misère, t'y couperas pas.''

Je souris bêtement, j'avais zappé mon anniversaire. 19 ans aujourd'hui, 19 ans dans ce foutu bled. C'est pas que j'aimerais être ailleurs mais ce coin, cette maison me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs.

''Tu ne tiendras jamais, gamin.''

Je repose le portable, remets ma couette sur mon lit et file sous la douche, histoire de me rafraîchir sous cette chaleur inhabituelle. Le temps est vraiment dérangé, on est en septembre pourtant et ce coin n'est pas réputé pour être particulièrement chaud.

Sous la douche, je repense à la dernière fille à avoir visiter mon lit, c'est assez pour me donner envie d'assouvir un certain besoin que je ne m'autorise que sous la douche. Je trouverai sûrement quelque-chose à me mettre sous la dent ce soir.

Une fois sec et habillé, je prends un café pour me maintenir en forme pour la journée qui sera sûrement longue.

J'ai quitté le lycée l'an dernier, avec mon diplôme obtenu au rattrapage avec une moyenne loin d'être bonne. De toute façon, je ne compte pas vraiment devenir cadre ou une connerie du genre. J'ai obtenu le poste de cuisinier au lycée de la réserve, par pitié, je suppose. J'ai toujours été un élève agité alors ça m'étonne que le directeur aie bien voulu m'embaucher autrement que parce que j'ai perdu mes parents.

C'est arrivé il y a trois ans, du coup, la maison est à moi et je n'ai donc pas à payer de loyer. Mon salaire me sert uniquement à payer la bouffe, les factures et les soirées improvisées avec les gars.

J'arrive au lycée, enfile ma blouse, ma toque ridicule et me lave les mains avec précaution. C'est parti pour éplucher, couper, émincer, rissoler, griller et j'en passe. Le lycée comporte moins d'élèves que celui de la ville la plus proche, Forks, donc nous ne sommes que deux pour assurer la préparation des repas.

Comme Ted a été là pour la livraison, c'est moi qui m'occupe du service. Les élèves choisissent eux-même leur entrée et leur dessert, je n'ai qu'à leur remplir une assiette du plat chaud qu'ils veulent et le tour est joué.

Je m'étonne de retrouver Jared ici, il rit avec Jacob, Embry et Quil comme s'il ne nous avait pas trahi.

À nous cinq, nous formions un groupe soudé, on était toujours prêt à déconner. S'il y avait une connerie à faire, on était sûr que c'était au moins l'un de nous. On se faisait remonter les bretelles par les anciens, le directeur ou même par Sam qui jouait au grand. Sam n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que nous, c'est ça le pire.

À un moment, on n'a pas vu Sam pendant toute une semaine, on était content. Quand il est revenu, il avait changé, physiquement. Mais vraiment changé, il était plus grand et bien plus musclé qu'avant. On s'est demandé s'il ne consommait pas une quelconque drogue ou un produit de dopage. Il s'était coupé les cheveux très courts et il arbore maintenant un tatouage qu'il me semble avoir déjà vu quelque-part.

Et puis, il y a eu la visite de la cousine de Leah. Leah était la copine de Sam, elle était en terminale avec moi l'an dernier, ils étaient raides dingues de l'autre, Emily pointe son nez et Bam ! Sam quitte Leah et se met en couple avec Emily, comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

L'amour, c'est une connerie ! Je veux pas de ça dans ma vie. C'est du poison qui te détruit de l'intérieur et quand il se transforme en haine, Bam ! C'est trop tard, t'es mort à l'intérieur !

J'ai une réputation d'homme à femmes ou de connard – c'est selon – mais je suis clair dès le début avec la fille que je mets dans mon lit : je te fais voir les étoiles pour une nuit et ensuite, basta. Je ne veux pas les laisser s'attacher à moi alors que je suis incapable de m'attacher à elles.

Bref, j'en reviens à Sam, on l'a vraiment détesté pour ça, il est devenu notre ennemi numéro 1 depuis. On n'a balancé des œufs pourris sur sa maison, je sais qu'il sait que c'est nous mais il ne nous a rien dit.

Et il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, Sam regardait Jared avec insistance, du coup, il a été mal quelques jours avant d'être absent toute une semaine. Quand on l'a revu, il était avec Sam, lui aussi avait grandi et s'était musclé, avait coupé ses cheveux et portait le même tatouage que Sam. Il ne l'a pas quitté d'une semelle depuis... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je sers mes potes avec enthousiasme sauf Jared qui n'ose pas vraiment me regarder en face, on avait toujours été inséparable, lui et moi, aucun de nous n'avait de secret pour l'autre.

À la fin du service, j'empile la vaisselle sale dans les machines à laver et mets le tout à tourner. Mon service est terminé, je vais me changer et j'attends une petite heure que la cloche sonne la pause de l'après-midi pour rejoindre les gars. C'est mon rituel depuis que je bosse ici.

La cloche retentit et quelques secondes après, les premiers élèves sortent du bâtiment. Le lycée ne possède pas vraiment de cours à proprement parler, le vaste terrain fait office de cours et de parking. Les gars me rejoignent près de ma moto sur laquelle je suis à moitié assis.

« Bon annif' Paul, me souhaitent en chœur Embry et Quil.

Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont concertés.

« On va faire la fête ce soir, chantonne Quil en faisant une petite danse ridicule.

Je ris et les check, poing contre poing.

« Ouais, Jared doit te parler, m'informe Embry, à propos de ces derniers temps.

« J'ai hâte, ironisé-je. Son super pote ne veut plus de lui ?

« Il dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit, le défend Jake, que c'est un truc qu'il n'a pas décidé et qu'on finirait sûrement par comprendre, un jour.

« Pourquoi il est pas juste venu nous voir et nous dire : wow, les mecs, tout ça va trop vite, j'ai besoin de prendre le large, je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager.

Les mecs rient après ma tirade.

« Il est où, d'ailleurs ? Demandé-je.

« Avec kim, il ne l'a pas quitter des yeux depuis le cours de maths, me répond Jake.

« Kimberley ?

« Ouep.

« D'où est-ce qu'il a su qu'elle existait ? M'étonné-je. Je l'ai vue lui faire les yeux doux sans qu'il ne la remarque pendant des années.

Les mecs haussent les épaules.

« Bon, il va me falloir un autre pote de drague, l'un de vous ne veux pas goûter aux joies de combler une fille ?

Ils grimacent.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas rester puceau toute votre vie, me moqué-je.

« Qui te dit qu'on l'est ? Contre Quil.

« Ta relation incestueuse ne compte pas.

« Ce n'était pas ma cousine ! Grogne-t-il. On n'a aucun lien de sang, elle habitait juste chez ma tante pour son voyage Erasmus.

Je ris, comment faire enrager Quil en deux phrases.

La pause se termine, les gars vont à leur dernier cours tandis que je rentre chez moi.

Presque deux heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Ce n'est pas un de mes potes, ils entrent chez moi comme dans un moulin. Sauf s'il fait nuit, ils m'ont parfois surpris en charmante compagnie et c'est toujours eux qui râlent, la fille aussi, souvent, moi ça m'amuse de voir leur tête choquée. Je n'ai aucun soucis avec la nudité, ils sont des mecs, j'en suis un alors ce qu'ils voient n'est pas nouveau. J'ai toujours le réflexe de cacher le corps de la fille en question plutôt que le mien parce que bon, c'est sûrement la fin du monde pour elle, d'être vue nue en pleine activité.

J'ouvre la porte et suis surpris de voir Jared, peut-être qu'il s'est dit qu'il n'avait plus le droit de rentrer comme chez lui.

« Vas-y entre, lui dis-je.

Il me suit, je sors deux bières du frigo et lui en tend une. Il ouvre la sienne et me tend le décapsuleur qui trône toujours sur ma table.

« J'ai pas de problème avec toi, commencé-je en voyant qu'il reste silencieux. Enfin, tu nous as ignoré pendant des jours et tu traînes avec Sam alors que tu étais le premier à ne pas l'aimer.

« Ouais, je sais, mais vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. L'histoire de Sam avec Leah et Emily, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Mais ouais, un jour, tu seras amené à le comprendre, tu ne peux pas le faire tant que ça ne t'arrive pas.

« Ok, ça va, je ne peux pas rester fâché avec mon meilleur pote ! Mais t'aurais pu me le dire que t'avais tes règles, j'aurais compris.

Il me pousse l'épaule, faussement énervé mais il rigole. Je me frotte l'épaule parce qu'il n'y est pas vraiment allé de main morte.

« Faut que t'arrête la gonflette aussi ! Me moqué-je. Si t'es nul au lit, c'est pas tes muscles qui compenseront.

Il reste dîner avec moi, nous avons du temps à rattraper.

« Dis-moi que tu ne te drogues pas ou un truc du genre parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux dire au revoir à ta gueule d'ange.

« Je t'assure que non, vois ça comme une poussée de croissance tardive.

« Tu viens à mon annif ce soir ? Lui demandé-je.

« Ouais, ça t'emmerde si Sam vient ? Il serait peut-être temps de le voir autrement que comme l'empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Je grimace. Est-il sérieux ?

« C'est quand même un mec bien, laisse-lui une chance.

« Ok, amène-le, accepté-je. Je sens que ça va peut être intéressant.

« Ouais, faut que je rentre, dire à mes parents que j'sors, m'annonce-t-il. Ils doivent déjà s'en douter, ils savent que je ne manque jamais ton anniversaire.

« Pas de soucis, mec, c'est bien de te retrouver.

« Pareil, à tout'.

Nous arrivons au Darkness à la tombée de la nuit, Jared, Jake, Quil, Embry et Sam sont avec moi. C'est assez bizarre de sortir avec Sam. Est-ce qu'il va jouer au chaperon ? Ça ne va pas être comme d'habitude, on est tellement habitué à ce qu'il nous réprimande sur certains de nos agissements.

En entrant dans la salle, on remarque le monde sur la piste de danse et décidons d'aller faire un tour au bar. Je remarque que Sam s'est figé, il regarde au premier étage, en direction de trois personne accoudé à la rambarde. Je ne sais si c'est le mec aux cheveux désordonnés ou l'une des deux filles à ses côtés qui l'intéresse à ce point mais ce n'est pas comme si ses problèmes m'intéressaient.

Nous montons à l'étage et nous installons autour d'une table ronde. La musique nous empêche de communiquer normalement alors on se contente juste de boire nos verres. Sam est nerveux depuis qu'il a pénétré la boite, je pense qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de sortie. S'attendait-il à une soirée karaoké ?

Une fois nos verres vides, nous descendons sur la piste de danse. Je me rends compte que si nous avons l'impression qu'il y a du monde, c'est que les danseurs se sont écartés du centre. Je tire Jared par l'avant-bras et nous fraye un chemin vers l'intérieur du cercle de personnes.

Le spectacle vaut le coup d'œil, une fille danse au milieu de tout ce monde, elle est plutôt douée et sexy. Elle se dirige vers un mec au bord du cercle et commence à danser collé-serré dos contre lui en se déhanchant, assez pour que ce soit sexy mais pas assez pour faire salope.

« J'ai trouvé mon cadeau d'anniversaire, crie-je à Jared. T'en as trouvé une à ton goût ?

Il secoue la tête négativement.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Je fixe Jared incrédule. Jared est juste le mec le plus identique de moi quand il s'agit des filles, pas d'attachement, sauf que lui est capable de les garder plus d'une nuit au risque qu'elles s'attachent. Je hausse les épaules et reporte mon attention sur la danseuse. Il me faut une stratégie d'approche.

Elle fait un pas en avant pour se décoller du mec, passe ses pouces sous la ceinture de son jean et fait mine de vouloir le descendre puis elle retire ses pouces de là en rigolant alors que beaucoup de mecs l'encourageaient dans cette voie. Elle se colle contre un autre mec, face à face puis réussit à faire un demi-tour sans pour autant s'éloigner et frotte ses fesses contre le jean du mec. Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction, semblant chercher quelqu'un, son regard se porte sur Jared qui semble vouloir être ailleurs puis sur moi, elle ne me quitte plus des yeux en dansant contre le mec.

Je crois que j'ai mes chances, là.

Elle finit sa danse comme si elle le faisait pour moi mais ne s'approche jamais vraiment. J'ai un certain niveau en danse mais à côté d'elle, je vais surtout m'afficher alors je reste là à la regarder m'allumer.

La musique se termine et une plus douce se met en route.

« Allez, c'est l'instant guimauve, résonne la voix du DJ, qui va oser inviter la demoiselle ?

Elle sourit, amusée que le DJ parle d'elle. Son regard est encrée au mien, déjà un mec lui parle, lui demandant de lui accorder cette danse – je crois que c'est ce qu'on dit – mais elle ne lui réponds pas, me sourit, m'encourage à venir vers elle.

Je parcours le peu de distance qui nous sépare, lui tend la main qu'elle prend sans hésiter, je tire dessus pour combler le vide entre nous, passe ma main derrière son dos et la rapproche de moi. Elle lâche ma main pour mettre ses bras autour de ma nuque, je pose ma main libre derrière son dos avec l'autre.

Nous dansons sans nous quitter du regard, ses yeux sont comme des aimants, je n'ai jamais vu une telle couleur auparavant. Bleu marine, entouré d'un cercle noir, ils sont juste magnifiques. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste à les admirer, plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes, peut-être. Elle met fin au contact visuel et pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

Le slow prend fin trop vite et une musique plus entraînante prend la suite. Elle se rapproche de moi, monte sur la pointe des pieds pour me murmurer :

« J'espère que tu sais danser.

Ça ou quelque-chose qui y ressemble.

Elle se recule, les yeux malicieux tandis qu'elle commence à danser autour de moi, se frottant sans gêne à plusieurs reprises. Elle me tourne le dos, m'octroie la même torture qu'aux deux mecs de tout à l'heure en passant ses mains de chaque côté de son crâne, remontant légèrement ses longs cheveux épais et ondulés. Je danse en fonction d'elle et me débrouille assez bien puisqu'elle continue de bouger avec moi.

Au bout de quelques morceaux, elle veut arrêter, me demande si je suis ok, j'accueille cette proposition avec enthousiasme, ayant trop chaud.

« Tu es venue seule ? Lui demandé-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

Elle réponds négativement et me montre un groupe de jeunes.

« Bouge pas, lui intimé-je.

Je me dirige vers le groupe et annonce à l'une de ses amis que je la raccompagne et qu'ils n'ont donc pas à s'inquiéter de ne plus la voir. Je retourne sur mes pas, prends ma déesse par la main et la guide vers les vestiaires.

« J'ai dit à tes amis que je te ramenais, c'est bon pour toi ?

Elle hoche la tête. Je récupère ma veste et les deux casques de moto. Jared ne m'en voudra pas si je le laisse en plan, il rentrera dans la voiture d'un des autres. Elle enfile la veste que lui tend l'hôtesse et nous sortons pour rentrer en moto. Je lui enfile son casque et le lui accroche, il est un peu grand pour elle mais ça devrait le faire quand même. J'enfile le mien, monte et attends qu'elle s'installe avant de démarrer. Elle s'accroche à moi, ses bras autour de ma taille, ses mains reposant contre mon ventre.

Quand nous arrivons, je lui retire son casque, ses yeux sont comme s'ils brillaient.

« C'est la première fois que tu faisais de la moto ? Lui demandé-je.

Elle hoche la tête, ravie.

« Moi c'est Paul, au cas où tu voudrais le savoir.

« Sasha, sourit-elle.

Elle jette un regard autour d'elle, elle a l'air perdu.

« Je croyais que tu me ramenais ?

« Et bien, je ne sais pas où tu habites mais toi et moi savons que je n'allais pas te ramener tout de suite, mh ?

Elle jette un œil aux arbres qui nous entourent, inspire l'air, ce qui semble lui faire du bien puisqu'elle ferme les yeux en expirant l'air.

« Restons-nous dehors ? Lui demandé-je.

Elle ouvre les yeux me sourit et me précède pour entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Je lui offre une petite visite, oubliant l'ancienne chambre de mes parents et termine par le meilleur : ma chambre. Elle avance jusqu'au centre et l'observe avec attention. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et attend qu'elle ait fini son inspection. Quand elle fait le tour complet, elle s'arrête sur moi et semble ne réaliser que maintenant ce que nous faisons ici – ou ce que nous allons faire.

La jeune fille qui dansait avec assurance n'est plus là, elle ressemble désormais à un petit chaton apeuré. Je m'approche d'elle, enlève une mèche de cheveux de son visage tout en glissant mes doigts sur sa joue.

« On ne fera rien que tu n'aies pas envie, ok ?

Elle relève les yeux vers les miens, sa lèvre inférieur se coince entre ses dents avant de glisser pour se retrouver à sa place. Elle me paraît plus innocente que ce que je pensais tout à l'heure.

« On n'est pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit, tu sais mais tu avais l'air d'en avoir envie tout à l'heure, cela dit tu as le droit de changer d'avis.

Me semble que c'est la première fois que je tiens ce genre de discours, à vrai dire, toutes les autres filles m'ont sauté dessus avant que je ne prononces un mot. Sa lèvre se retrouve à nouveau coincée entre ses dents, ses yeux ne sont plus directement ancrés dans les miens, je pense qu'elle pose le pour et le contre. Je passe ma main derrière son dos et la rapproche de moi tandis qu'elle n'a pas prononcé un mot.

« Je t'avouerais que j'ai très envie de te faire passer une nuit merveilleuse, lui chuchoté-je. C'est toi qui voit.

Je place un baiser dans son cou et recule légèrement pour attendre sa réponse. Elle hoche la tête, me donnant son accord.

« Je... j'ai... jamais fait ça, m'avoue-t-elle d'une petite voie.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je voudrais bien te dire la même chose mais... oh, tu ne parles pas de coup d'un soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoue doucement la tête.

« Ok... je peux aller doucement.

Elle me sourit, toujours un peu crispée, peu importe, c'est à moi de la détendre. Me reste-t-il des préservatifs ? Oui, dans le tiroir cassé. Une fois que je m'en suis assuré, je m'approche d'elle, la colle à mon torse tandis que je prends ses lèvres avec douceur. Elle répond à mon baiser d'abord avec hésitation puis prend plus d'assurance ensuite. Mes mains se baladent sur son corps, elle est à l'aise avec ça. Je lui propose d'enlever ses vêtements, elle hésite mais accède finalement à ma requête. Je la laisse garder ses sous-vêtements, je me mets en boxer pour qu'elle ne soit pas la seule presque nue. Elle porte un ensemble noir, un petit nœud rose se trouve sur son soutien-gorge, entre ses deux seins, le même nœud se retrouve sur l'élastique de sa culotte.

Je l'allonge sur le lit, me positionne au-dessus d'elle et l'embrasse à nouveau. Je quitte ses lèvres et descend vers son cou, en passant par sa mâchoire, elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses mains et finit par les poser sur le haut de mes bras. Je passe ma main sous elle, l'obligeant à arquer son dos et dégrafe son soutien-gorge que je jette plus loin.

Je m'occupe de ses seins, l'un avec ma bouche, l'autre avec ma main, ça a l'air de lui plaire, j'échange ensuite pour offrir à l'autre la même douce torture. Je frôle la pointe tendue avec mes dents puis la titille avec ma langue.

Je parsème de baiser sa peau douce en descendant vers son bas ventre. Une fois arrivé à l'élastique de sa culotte, je la débarrasse du tissus superflu, le glissant le long de ses jambes. Je m'allonge à ses côtés afin de reprendre sa bouche. Ma main se place directement sur son sein gauche puis je la descend doucement jusqu'à son intimité. Je commence à la titiller en faisant des cercles, des diagonales, de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, doucement d'abord puis plus rapidement ensuite. Je scrute la moindre de ses réactions pour savoir ce qu'elle aime ou pas. Je doute qu'elle me le dise d'elle-même ou qu'elle me le fasse comprendre d'une quelque façon que ce soit.

Je sens sa respiration devenir plus rapide mais elle n'est pas assez détendue pour profiter pleinement du plaisir que je lui procure. Je décide de changer de tactique, je quitte ses lèvres et descend pour me placer entre ses jambes. Un pli se forme sur son front tandis que je dirige ses jambes de façon à ce que son sexe me soit offert.

« Arrête de te poser des questions, profite juste, murmuré-je ma voix devenue rauque.

Pendant que je m'occupe d'elle avec ma langue, je la sens se décrisper mais elle ne se détend pas complètement. Je pense que pour une première fois, ce n'est pas si mal. Après l'avoir titillée suffisamment longtemps, je remonte pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Je mets fin au baiser, ses yeux naviguent vers mon boxer et remonte alors que ses joues deviennent écarlate. Elle se mord à nouveau la lèvre inférieur et redevient un petit chaton apeuré.

« Hey, je ne te demande rien, ok ? La rassuré-je. Tu n'es pas prête à aller plus loin, de toute façon.

Je me lève et lui prends une chemise pour qu'elle lui serve de pyjama et la lui tend. Elle la prend, l'enfile sans jamais me regarder. Je relève son visage d'une main pour qu'elle me regarde.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, d'acc ? Je ne suis pas fâché pour ça.

Elle me sourit.

« Allez, va sous la couette, je vais prendre une douche et on va dormir, je te ramènerai demain matin.

Il est évident que je ne vais pas sous la douche juste pour me laver.

Une fois mon besoin assouvi, je me savonne, me rince puis sors de la douche. Elle est déjà en train de dormir quand je rentre dans la chambre, j'enfile un boxer propre et m'allonge à ses côtés, je replace la couette de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à en être recouverte puisque j'ai toujours chaud.

Le lendemain, je suis à nouveau réveillé par une chaleur qui me semble plus présente que la veille. Je me redresse et trouve Sasha en culotte en train d'enfiler son soutien-gorge. J'admire son corps gracile tandis qu'elle accroche son soutien-gorge à l'envers, l'attache devant pour le tourner et enfiler ses bretelles. Sa façon de faire me fait sourire.

La soirée d'hier me revient en mémoire, je me laisse tomber sur le matelas pour revivre la scène. Son manque d'expérience, son innocence me frappent de façon rétro-active. Elle est peut-être plus jeune que ce que je le pensais. La boite de nuit est interdite au moins de 18 ans, ce qui me rassure finalement. Dans mes potes, il n'y a que Jared qui ait mon âge, les autres ont moins de 18 ans mais passent facilement pour plus âgé mais Sasha n'a pas l'air si âgée donc le videur lui a forcément demander sa carte.

Une sonnerie qui m'est inconnue retentit alors que Sasha enfile son jean. Elle sort son portable de la poche de son pantalon sans avoir boutonné celui-ci. Je me lève et m'approche d'elle.

« Allô ?

Je m'occupe de boutonner son pantalon, ferme la fermeture éclair tandis qu'elle me sourit en rougissant.

« Désolée, j'ai oublié, dit-elle à son interlocuteur.

Je boucle sa ceinture et dépose un baiser sur son épaule avant de la contourner pour préparer notre petit-déjeuner.

« Je suis chez une amie.

Je me stoppe sous l'encadrement de la porte. Une amie ? Elle n'est pas obligée de dire où elle est ni avec qui mais pourquoi mentir à ce point si ce n'est... à ses parents.

Bordel ! Elle est mineure. Je sens la colère m'assaillir au point de me mettre à trembler. J'essaye de me calmer mais j'ai juste envie de lui hurler dessus.

« Oui, je me dépêche.

Elle raccroche, remet son téléphone dans sa poche et va chercher son débardeur qu'elle enfile.

« Quel âge as-tu ? L'attaqué-je.

Ooo

Comment ça, j'arrête le chapitre là ? Et bien, oui, je le fais et je pousse le vice plus loin puisque nous reviendrons en arrière, du point de vue de... Sasha ^^ avant de revenir à cet instant critique.

Ne vous attendez pas à ce que Sasha et Paul soient en couple si rapidement, ce serait trop facile... :p


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_« Hey, petite puce, es-tu en train de m'attaquer ? _

_« 'Core taquer ! _

_« On va voir ça, moi je connais un bon moyen de me défendre. _

_/_

_« Sasha, tu sais, ce n'est pas une punition, la dame va t'aider à trouver ce qui ne va pas. Ce n'est pas normal que tu ne nous parles pas, nous sommes tes parents maintenant, je suis ta maman et John est ton papa. Est-ce que tu comprends ?_

_« Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous parler ? _

_/_

_« J'ai faim, s'il te plaît. _

_« S'il te plaît qui ? _

_« S'il te plaît, Danny. _

_« Non !_

_« S'il te plaît monsieur ?_

_« Putain, sale gamine ! Arrête de pleurer sinon, je t'en mets une autre ! Papa ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, hein, PA-PA ! _

_« Tu n'es qu'une sale gosse, m'étonne pas que personne veuille de toi, tiens. J'en ai marre de te voir pleurer, allez, dans le placard !_

_/_

_« Nous sommes ravie de t'accueillir parmi nous, Sasha, je m'appelle Hélène et lui, c'est Tom. Notre métier, c'est de nous occuper des enfants en attente d'adoption parce que nous pensons qu'il vaut mieux pour un enfant ou un adolescent de vivre au sein d'une famille même si ce n'est pas la sienne plutôt qu'en foyer livré à lui-même. Sache que nous aurons le même rôle que tes parents MAIS nous ne les remplacerons pas. _

_« Personne ne peut le faire. _

_« Nous le savons bien, chérie. Est-ce que tu es partante pour faire un bout de chemin avec nous ? _

_« Oui, d'accord. _

_/_

Je me réveille avec l'impression de ne pas être chez moi. L'impression est plus réelle quand j'ouvre les yeux sur un mur différent de celui que je connais. Je me tourne pour me mettre sur le dos et reste allongée à contempler le plafond. Nous avons emménagé hier dans cette petite ville en pleine forêt.

J'ai d'abord été réticente parce que quitter Chicago signifie quitter l'espoir de revoir mon père.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas mon père, génétiquement parlant, il m'a trouvée dans ma toute première maison alors que j'avais attendu longtemps que quelqu'un vienne me chercher et Tisha avait confiance en lui alors je savais inconsciemment qu'il était quelqu'un de bien pour moi.

Je n'ai pas de souvenir de mes véritables parents et ça ne me fait rien parce que c'est Edward, mon père. On s'est mutuellement choisi et ça nous convenait très bien... jusqu'à ce qu'il m'abandonne.

Il m'a prévenue que lui et moi, ce ne serait pas pour toujours, que j'allais devoir faire ma vie sans lui mais pour moi, c'était impossible que ça arrive.

Même si je savais qu'il reviendrait jamais me chercher, j'ai longtemps attendu qu'il le fasse. Ma première famille adoptive aurait été des parents géniaux si j'avais été leur fille. Quand ils m'ont ramenée voir l'assistant social, j'ai eu l'espoir de retrouver mon père.

Mais non.

J'ai été adoptée par une autre famille quelques semaines plus tard, un couple d'alcooliques. Je m'étais faite une raison sur le fait que mon père ne reviendrait jamais et j'avais donc communiquer avec mes nouveaux parents adoptifs, ça s'était bien passé au début mais Danny et Suzanne, s'étaient lassés de m'entendre les appeler par leur prénom. Ils avaient donc commencé à devenir froids et colériques par la distance que je leur imposais vis-à-vis de moi.

Je ne veux pas penser à ce passé-là.

Puis l'assistant social est venu faire sa visite de contrôle annuel, sans qu'ils n'aient été prévenus. À vrai dire, Mr Boher avait laissé un message sur le répondeur mais Tisha m'avait suggérer de l'effacer. Tisha était prête à surgir à chaque fois qu'ils levaient la main sur moi mais je l'avais forcée à ne pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'on voit que je n'étais pas normale.

J'ai été placée en foyer avant d'être placée en famille d'accueil.

J'étais contente d'avoir été placée dans la famille Reese, ils étaient très bien puis Danny et Suzanne risquaient moins de me retrouver comme ils l'ont fait quand j'étais au foyer.

Ne pense plus à ça !

Je me demande ce que fait mon père, à l'heure actuelle. Il doit être tranquille, lui et Carlisle n'arrêtaient pas de dire que j'allais tous les oublier. Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aurais dû prévoir quand j'ai compris qu'il avait aussi abandonné Bella la veille où ça a été moi.

Je sais qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je sache ce qu'ils étaient. Il me semble qu'ils ne vieillissent pas et j'ai vu qu'ils ne mangeaient pas comme je le faisais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas comme moi ni comme les personnes normales.

Je souris. Quand j'étais petite, je pensais qu'Esmée entendait tout ce que je disais, même si elle n'était pas là. Je pensais aussi que mon père lisait dans mes pensées même s'il disait ne pas être capable de le faire. J'ai su quand j'ai rencontré toute la famille pour la première fois que mon père arrivait à lire dans les pensées de certains, Jasper avait un truc avec les émotions et Alice avec l'avenir, ou un truc comme ça.

Tout ça est confus, ça fait longtemps et je ne suis pas très sûre de moi pour le coup, j'ai peut-être inventé ça ?

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, Hélène apparaît dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Sasha, tu te lèves ? Il est presque 10h et tu vas louper ton rendez-vous avec le directeur du lycée.

J'acquiesce et elle referme la porte. Je me lève, allume mon lecteur CD et une chanson d'Avril Lavigne débute.

**_I'm standing on a bridge_**_  
____Je suis debout sur le pont__  
_**_I'm waiting in the dark_**_  
____J'attends dans la pénombre__  
_**_I thought that you'd be here by now_**_  
____J'ai pensé que tu serais ici maintenant__  
_**_There's nothing but the rain_**_  
____Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que la pluie__  
_**_No footsteps on the ground_**_  
____Aucune trace de pas sur le sol__  
_**_I'm listening but there's no sound_**_  
____J'écoute mais il n'y a aucun bruit_

__**_Isn't anyone trying to find me ?_**_  
____Est-ce que quelqu'un essaye de me trouver ?__  
_**_Won't somebody come take me home ?_**_  
____Personne ne me ramènerait à la maison ?__  
_**_It's a damn cold night_**_  
____C'est une fichue nuit froide__  
_**_Trying to figure out this life_**_  
____Tentant de comprendre cette vie__  
_**_Won't you take me by the hand_**_  
____Ne me prendrais-tu pas par la main ?__  
_**_Take me somewhere new_**_  
____Pour m'emmener ailleurs__  
_**_I don't know who you are_**_  
____Je ne sais pas qui tu es__  
_**_But I... I'm with you_**_  
____Mais moi... Je suis avec toi__  
_**_I'm with you_**_  
____Je suis avec toi_

**_I'm looking for a place_**_  
____Je suis à la recherche d'un endroit__  
_**_Searching for a face_**_  
____A la recherche d'un visage__  
_**_Is anybody here I know_**_  
____Y'a t-il ici quelqu'un que je connaisse ?__  
_**_'Cause nothing's going right_**_  
____Car tout va de travers__  
_**_And everything's a mess_**_  
____Et tout est en désordre__  
_**_And no one likes to be alone_**_  
____Et personne n'aime être seul_

J'aime cette chanson, parce qu'en quelque-sorte, elle est proche de ce que je ressens. J'attends la fin avant de filer à la douche. Quand je reviens, c'est une autre chanson qui tourne, d'un autre artiste. Je retire mon peignoir et m'habille en vitesse pour au moins avoir le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Le lycée de Forks me semble plus petit que celui dans lequel j'aurais dû aller, à Chicago. J'entre en seconde à 15 ans, ayant sauté ma cinquième pour passé de la sixième à la quatrième.

Comme je ne suis arrivée qu'hier, le directeur a accepté que je ne rentre que demain mais je dois quand même allée le voir pour qu'il me présente le lycée et signer les papiers relatifs à ma scolarité avec mes tuteurs.

Il ne me montre que les endroits importants, l'infirmerie, mon casier et la cafétéria, de toute façon, j'ai un plan et il ne peut pas me montrer chaque classe. Il me laisse ensuite pour retrouver mes tuteurs afin de finaliser mon dossier et me propose de me familiariser avec les élèves qui sont dans la cours pour leur pause d'après déjeuner. Il me demande de ne pas m'éloigner de trop afin que mes tuteurs puissent me récupérer rapidement une fois qu'ils en auraient fini avec l'administratif.

Je vais donc à l'extérieur, près de l'entrée du bâtiment et me fais rapidement accostée par une fille aux cheveux châtains. Son visage est un peu rond et ses yeux sont bleu-gris.

« Salut, moi c'est Jessica.

« Sasha... salut.

« Je t'ai vue avec le directeur tout à l'heure, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas arrivée en même temps que tout le monde ?

« J'ai emménagé hier, en fait, alors je rentre que demain.

« Cette chance, glousse-t-elle.

« On fait une soirée ce soir, tu veux venir ? Me demande-t-elle après un léger silence. C'est au Darkness à Port Angeles, c'est une boite de nuit. Normalement, c'est interdit aux moins de 18 ans mais ils ne vérifient pas toujours et s'ils le font, tant qu'on est accompagné par un majeur, en général, ils laissent passer.

« Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, refusé-je.

De toute façon, je doute qu'Hélène et Tom me laissent y aller la veille d'un jour de cours. Elle insiste pour que je vienne en me disant que c'est la soirée à ne pas rater, je perds le fil et observe les autres élèves quand mon regard stoppe sur un groupe d'adolescents.

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Alice l'entourent _lui_, mon père. Ils n'ont pas changé, je veux dire, vraiment pas. Ils sont identiques à mes souvenirs, ils n'ont pas pris une ride, pas vieilli et il semble qu'ils vont toujours à l'école.

Je pensais que ça faisait partie des trucs que j'avais inventé.

Ils sont là, à Forks... et moi aussi.

J'ai envie de courir et me jeter dans les bras de mon père mais je me retiens, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait. Peut-être qu'il m'a oubliée ? C'est étrange que mon père ait l'apparence d'un adolescent alors que je le suis aussi mais peu importe. Il est et sera toujours mon père.

Rosalie rigole à propos d'un truc qu'elle a dit mais je n'entends pas d'où je suis. Cette connasse est toujours avec lui, elle. Je la déteste ! Et Jasper aussi. Jasper parce qu'il a déclenché cette peur absurde que mon père a eu, je ne sais même pas à propos de quoi. Rosalie, c'est pour avoir voulu m'éloigner de lui à plusieurs reprises. Elle doit être contente, maintenant.

Deux filles rejoignent le groupe, une rouquine et une brune, toutes les deux ont les cheveux longs, la rouquine les a bouclés, la brune les a lisses. La brune se place aux côtés de mon père et j'écarquille les yeux sous le choc. C'est Bella.

Bella.

Il est partie la rechercher elle et pas moi ! Et tout le monde a laissé faire ça. Je me sens blessée et trahie.

« … à toutes les bonnes occasions et parfois pour rien aussi, je t'assure qu'on s'amuse bien.

Jessica continue de débiter ses arguments pour me faire venir sans s'apercevoir que je n'ai rien écouté.

« D'accord, je viens mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'emmène.

Son visage s'illumine, elle me dit que Mike a son permis et qu'il nous emmènera. La cloche retentit, Jessica me salue et entre dans le bâtiment. Le groupe se dirige vers moi mais aucun ne me regarde, j'attends que l'un d'eux me voit et se rende compte de qui je suis mais je perds mon courage et rentre dans le bâtiment avant qu'il ne le fasse. J'entre dans le secrétariat et attend mes tuteurs assise sur l'une des chaises contre le mur.

La porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvre et mes tuteurs apparaissent. Ils saluent le directeur puis la secrétaire et nous rentrons à la maison. Une fois le seuil franchi, je me précipite dans ma chambre et m'effondre dans mon lit.

Il a été la retrouvée elle... et moi, il m'a laissée. J'avais besoin de lui, j'ai toujours besoin de lui mais il s'en fout. Est-ce qu'il en a déjà eu quelque-chose à foutre de moi ou il a fait semblant ?

Je frotte mes larmes et m'assois en tailleur sur mon lit, en regardant par la fenêtre. Demain, j'irai le voir et je lui demanderai qu'il m'explique pourquoi. Parce que je ne comprends pas.

Je demande à Tisha de le trouver, elle refuse, j'insiste, elle cède.

Je ne sais pas ce que je suis vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'est Tisha à part qu'elle est une panthère et qu'elle peut être visible ou non. Une sorte de fantôme de panthère noire. Elle a toujours été auprès de moi, je n'ai jamais eu peur parce qu'elle fait en quelque sorte partie de moi bien qu'elle soit une entité à part entière. Elle a un certain contrôle sur moi comme j'en ai un sur elle, je ne sais pas comment expliqué ça et personne ne peux savoir parce qu'il semble que je sois la seule à avoir un protecteur comme Tisha. C'est ce qu'elle est pour moi, je crois.

En dehors du fait de pouvoir agir sur la volonté de l'autre, nous pouvons partager nos sens quand nous le désirons. La vue et l'ouïe notamment. Je peux voir simultanément ce que je vois et ce qu'elle voit comme elle peut le faire aussi quand elle le désire. Cependant, il y a une limite, si je vois les deux choses simultanément, l'une est plus présente que l'autre alors que l'autre est juste un fond d'où le fait que je puisse ne pas entendre qu'on m'appelle quand je me concentre sur les sens de Tisha. C'est comme si on superposait une image avec une opacité minimum sur une autre avec l'opacité maximum. C'est la même chose avec l'ouïe et les autres sens. On peut bloquer à l'autre cette faculté aussi, si nous ne voulons pas que l'autre le voit.

Cela dit, je ne peux voir à travers ses yeux, entendre à travers ses oreilles que quand elle est physiquement présente quelque-part et ce même si elle l'est dans un endroit très éloigné.

Elle trouve enfin la villa dans laquelle mon père vit avec sa famille... et Bella. Et la rouquine que je ne connais pas. Je vois à travers elle ma famille s'affairer à diverses choses que je ne vois pas, je les vois simplement bouger à travers fenêtres et baies vitrées. Ils se déplacent rapidement, trop pour des humains mais je sais déjà qu'ils ne le sont pas.

« Papa, entends-je.

« Oui, chérie ?

Je coupe ma seconde vision et ne vois plus que ma chambre. Je mets un temps à réaliser qu'il a une fille, une autre que moi.

Il ne voulait plus de moi.

Impossible.

Et si c'était le cas ?

Une ombre noire se forme près de moi et Tisha prend consistance près de moi. Je m'effondre dans sa fourrure noire, mouillant son pelage soyeux avec mes larmes. Au bout d'un long moment, mon visage tombe sur le matelas alors qu'elle vient de disparaître et on frappe à ma porte.

« Sasha, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Rien.

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

« je ne pleure pas.

Elle me lance un regard contrit.

« Tu m'en parleras quand tu en auras envie, le dîner est prêt, nous t'attendons.

Je passe à la salle de bain pour rafraîchir mon visage et vais manger avec mes tuteurs. Après le repas, je prétends être fatiguée et au lieu de me coucher, je m'échappe par la fenêtre pour aller à la soirée avec Jessica et ce Mike que je ne connais pas encore.

**/**

« Sasha, réveille-toi.

Je gémis et repousse les mains qui me secouent.

« Sasha, tu vas être en retard en cours, gronde Hélène.

J'ouvre finalement les yeux et suis attaquée par la lumière. Je me cache avec mon bras en gémissant à nouveau. On est rentré tard, vers 3h du matin, et je n'ai pas assez dormi.

« Chérie, tu t'es couchée tôt hier soir alors si tu es si fatiguée, c'est peut-être que tu couves quelque-chose alors essaye de bien te couvrir aujourd'hui.

« Ne m'appelle pas chérie, grogné-je.

Ça me rappelle trop que mon père m'a remplacée, il l'appelle comme ça. Je me redresse et la regarde se retourner alors qu'elle allait vers la sortie.

« Ça ne te gênait pas avant, bon, ce n'est pas étonnant, tu grandis après tout, déclame-t-elle. Tu as une mine affreuse, va te rafraîchir avant que ça ne reste pour la journée.

Sur ces mots, elle quitte ma chambre. Je vais à la salle de bain pour faire ce qu'elle dit et en effet, j'ai des yeux fatigués. Je me passe de l'eau froide sur le visage et me brosse les dents.

Pourquoi je me brosse les dents maintenant ? Je vais prendre mon p'tit-dèj.

Maintenant que j'y suis autant tout faire. Je vais à la cuisine me servir un bol de céréales que j'avale en vitesse. Je me relave les dents, prend une douche bienfaitrice et me prépare pour le lycée.

Je fais mon possible pour éviter les Cullen, j'abandonne l'idée de demander des explications à mon père. À la place, je vais me venger. S'il me reconnaît, je vais rapidement savoir s'il en avait vraiment quelque-chose à faire de moi.

Je ne le regarde jamais directement, je requière l'aide de Tisha pour savoir où il est. Je l'espionne sans qu'il ne le sache. Je me retrouve avec Renesmée, son autre fille, dans certains cours, j'ai juste envie de la tuer.

Appelez ça de la jalousie.

Je suis assez fière de moi en me rendant compte que tout le monde parle de moi. Je sais comment est Rosalie, j'ai été à la soirée d'hier juste pour attirer l'attention sur moi parce que je savais que ça l'énerverait. Je me rapproche de Jessica et son groupe d'amis histoire d'en apprendre plus sur ma famille. Je fais comme si les potins ne m'intéressaient pas mais j'écoute la moindre chose qu'elle puisse m'apprendre. Je n'apprends rien, elle ne me parle que de qui est avec qui.

J'abandonne mes camarades pour aller en cours.

« Sasha.

Je m'arrête. C'est lui qui vient de m'appeler. Je me tourne lentement et lui fais face. Je vois dans son regard qu'il sait qui je suis, je vois aussi qu'il n'en avait pas rien à foutre de moi. Dans ses yeux, c'est de la douleur que je vois.

Il m'aime.

« Oui ?

« Je tenais à m'assurer que tout allait bien, si tu as besoin de quelque-chose...

« Oh, non ça va. Je suis Sasha, me présenté-je.

Je vais simplement faire semblant de ne pas le reconnaître. Il se présente, ignorant que je me rappelle de lui.

« Edward Cullen ? Répété-je.

Dans ses yeux, je vois l'espoir. Peut-être celui que je me rappelle de lui ? _C'est le cas, papa._

« Oui, me répond-il.

« Oh, j'ai cru que tu me draguais mais tu as déjà une copine alors tu ne le faisais pas, hein ?

Son visage change tout à coup d'expression. Ça m'amuse avant de me rendre compte de ce que je viens de dire... à mon père.

« Non, je ne le faisais pas, affirme-t-il avec assurance.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien, conclue-je avant de le laisser en plan.

Il m'abandonne et il croit quoi ? Que je vais attendre quelque-chose de lui ?

À la pause de l'après-midi, je le revois, il attend quelqu'un contre le mur. Je sors mon plan et fonce dans son dos. Je ne me suis pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi solide, pourtant, j'avais pu le constater quand je jouais avec lui, petite. Je me frotte le front tandis qu'il se tourne. Je lui sors mon excuse et il m'indique la salle de mon prochain cours.

J'avais juste besoin de l'entendre me parler.

Il me faut un peu plus de deux semaines pour trouver une bonne façon de me venger. Il m'a abandonnée ? Et bien il ne pourra rien dire si mon comportement ne lui va pas.

En arrivant à la cafétéria, je pose mon plateau sur la table et prends Mike par le col et l'embrasse. C'est la première fois que j'embrasse un garçon et c'est vraiment très bizarre. Je m'éloigne le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai pu remarqué que mon père était nerveux quand Mike ou Tyler s'approchait trop de moi, surtout Mike. Et je sais que ma démonstration a fait son petit effet vu le bruit métallique qui m'est venu aux oreilles. Je jette un œil à Mike, il me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Je détourne vite mon regard.

_Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Heureusement, les deux jours suivant, nous ne parlons pas de ce baiser et il fait en sorte de ne pas trop m'approcher. Je suis soulagée de voir qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'y donner suite.

Pendant mon cours de sport, il me rejoint sur les gradins.

« Dis-moi, il y a quelque-chose entre Edward et toi ?

Je le regarde incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ?

« Je traîne même pas avec lui, fais-je. Pourquoi ?

« Je me demandais juste...

« Il est avec la brune, Donna, Dora...

« Bella.

« Peu importe.

Je sais comment elle s'appelle, je me trompe exprès au cas où elle pourrait m'entendre.

« Ils auraient pu se séparer, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

En pensant à elle, ça m'énerve. Dire que c'est moi qui ait fait en sorte de les rapprocher. Tisha avait vu comme un truc qui les liait et j'avais bien vu qu'il la regardait à la sortie du lycée. Alors quand Tisha l'a vu entrer dans ce magasin, plus tard, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je m'étais dit qu'il serait content d'avoir une copine pour jouer.

J'étais totalement ignorante du lien qui les unissait et de leur relation jusqu'à ce que je les entendes se dire ''je t'aime'' comme le faisaient les autres couples de la famille. Je voulais bien partager mais pas à ce point, quand même.

Bon, à l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que faisaient les couples de plus qu'avec une amie mais pour moi, ça voulait dire qu'il passerait moins de temps avec moi et j'étais contre.

Après, ce n'était pas que je l'aimais pas mais je faisais tout pour l'éloigner de lui... ça ne marchait jamais.

Un matin, je me suis réveillée et il était là, il était triste. Tisha m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait quitté Bella et qu'il allait devoir me laisser, moi aussi. Je ne l'ai pas crue pour ce qui me concernait.

Et maintenant, elle est avec lui et moi, non.

**Ooo**

Bravo pour celles qui ont deviné qu'elle se souvenait toujours des Cullen ^^

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis.


	11. Chapter 10

**Laurie **: Merci pour tes reviews, tu as pu voir que Sasha avait effectivement un rapport avec la panthère ^^ Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il va y avoir, entre 20 et 25, je pense.

**Some **: Merci, j'espérais avoir réussi à bien décrire l'adolescente perturbée :)

**AurelieM **: Merci pour ta review, la suite arrive... maintenant xD

**So06 **: Merci, oui, je pense que les Cullen, du moins, certains d'entre eux, vont en voir de toutes les couleurs... xD

**Chapitre 10**

Je pensais que Mike ne voulait pas donner suite à notre baiser mais il me propose souvent des sorties, juste lui et moi. Je refuse à chaque fois, prétextant que mes tuteurs n'acceptent pas que j'ai un petit-copain car ils me trouvent trop jeune.

En réalité, ils ne m'ont jamais parlé de ça.

Nous allons au Darkness ce soir, cette fois j'ai demandé à Tom et Hélène et ils ont accepté à condition que je ne boive pas d'alcool. Bien sûr, ils ne savent pas où se passe la soirée, parce que je n'ai normalement pas l'âge d'y aller.

Jessica vient me chercher tandis que Mike attend dans la voiture.

« Logiquement, annonce Jessica, les Cullen doivent être là. Paraît que Rosalie a décrété qu'ils iraient à la prochaine fête.

Et bien, si elle est là, elle va pouvoir voir à quel point je peux attirer l'attention sur moi.

Sur la piste de danse, je commence à danser avec mon groupe d'amis. Tyler, Lauren et Eric sont venus avec la voiture du premier. Rapidement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus d'espace et en effet, un cercle de personnes s'est formé autour de moi. Je fais comme si Rosalie me regardait et me colle de temps en temps contre un mec. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, je ne la vois nul part.

Puis à un moment, je me retrouve dans une position au sol qui me permet de voir le premier étage et voit Rosalie mais pas que... mon père et Bella sont avec elle. Il me regarde avec incrédulité je fais comme si je ne les avais pas remarqués.

Parfois, je les regarde discrètement, comme maintenant, mon père ne me regarde plus mais il fusille du regard vers ma gauche. Je regarde l'objet de sa colère, ne trouve personne que je connaisse. Deux indiens plutôt beau garçons sont au bord, je passe rapidement le premier en revue et vais pour regarder le deuxième.

Je crois que j'ai eu une sorte de je ne sais quoi dans le ventre.

C'est très vague mais c'est une impression bizarre. Peut-être est-ce lui que mon père n'aime pas ? Peu importe, j'ai envie de connaître ce garçon et si ça peut contrarier mon père, c'est tout bénéf.

C'est facile de garder son attention sur moi, surtout parce que je danse. Si je ne dansais pas, je me ferais aussi petite qu'une souris mais la musique me transporte et me donne le courage. Je passe le reste de la soirée avec lui, à me frotter à lui. Ce n'est pas mon habitude de faire ça mais si ça énerve mon père, c'est bon.

Le garçon me demande si je suis venue seule, je montre mes amis et il me demande de l'attendre alors qu'il va parler à Jessica. Il revient ensuite vers moi et m'informe qu'il vient de les prévenir qu'il me ramenait.

J'ai comme un raté au cœur quand je le vois prendre deux casques de motos. _Il est juste hyper prudent, il met un casque pour conduire sa voiture._ Quand je vois la moto en question, je n'ai qu'une envie : fuir en courant.

Cependant, je le laisse me mettre le casque et monte derrière lui. Je m'accroche à lui comme un naufragé à son baril. Je ne me détends qu'au bout de quelques minutes puis je commence à apprécier la sensation de vitesse et même à adorer ça.

Quand il s'arrête finalement, je retire mon casque, encore enivrée par les sensations que la vitesse m'a procurée. Il me regarde amusé et se présente... Paul. Je lui dis mon prénom et lui avoue que je n'avais jamais fait de moto quand il me le demande. Je regarde autour de moi et il est clair que je ne suis pas devant chez moi.

« Tu as dit que tu me ramènerais.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas où tu habites mais toi et moi savons que je n'allais pas te ramener tout de suite, mh ?

Je détourne le regard, contemple les arbres qui nous entourent. J'aperçois Tisha qui s'est matérialisée entre deux arbres, elle ne semble pas inquiète. J'inspire l'air, m'imprégnant de l'odeur de la forêt.

« Restons-nous dehors ? S'impatiente-t-il.

Il me fait une petite visite de sa maison, elle est petite, sobre mais ça n'est pas si mal.

Il m'a tout fait visiter sauf une pièce mais je ne le lui fait pas remarquer, ce doit être la chambre de ses parents et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver face à eux.

Nous terminons par sa chambre, décorée comme le reste de sa maison, c'est-à-dire pas du tout. Le tiroir de sa table de chevet est cassé et sa couette est en désordre sur son lit. Je termine mon tour par lui qui vient de fermer la porte.

Je réalise seulement maintenant ce qu'implique ma présence ici, dans sa chambre.

Je ne sais pas si je dois restée là, je devrais peut-être lui demander de me ramener. Je n'ai jamais eu plus de contact qu'un baiser et je n'ai pas trouvé ça super. Je le regarde à nouveau avant de baisser les yeux. J'ai envie de trouver un trou de souris et de m'y cacher.

Il remarque ma nervosité, je lui avoue n'avoir jamais eu de relation intime, il me rassure, m'assure que j'ai encore le choix. Je décide de rester et le laisse prendre les choses en main. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, enfin, j'ai bien une idée de ses attentes mais je n'ose pas. Il ne s'en formalise pas.

Je suis un peu stressée, à chaque fois qu'il change un truc, j'ai comme une boule qui se forme dans mon ventre et ce même si la torture qu'il me prodigue est loin d'être désagréable. Sentir ses mains, sa langue et ses dents sur ma poitrine était une sensation toute nouvelle pour moi mais il a décidé de ne pas s'arrêter là. J'espère qu'il ne voit pas à quel point ça me rend nerveuse.

Finalement, il revient vers moi, s'agenouille à mes côtés et me fait m'asseoir. Je n'ai peut-être aucune expérience mais je sais qu'il faut que je m'occupes de lui, maintenant. Et si je le fais mal ? S'il n'aime pas ?

« Hey, je ne te demande rien, ok ? M'assure-t-il. Tu n'es pas prête à aller plus loin, de toute façon.

Je suis rassurée mais, en même temps, terriblement gênée.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, d'acc ? Je ne suis pas fâché pour ça.

Il se lève finalement et me donne une de ses chemises que j'enfile. Je ne le regarde pas, n'osant pas affronter son regard même s'il dit ne pas être en colère. Il m'offre de dormir ici et de me ramener demain matin. Je m'allonge tandis qu'il va prendre une douche. J'essaye de rester éveillée jusqu'à son retour.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain au petit matin, je me rends compte que j'ai échouée et me suis endormie comme une masse. Je pousse la couette et regarde Paul dormir un instant, il est vraiment très beau. Ses cheveux noirs sont coupés assez courts mais pas à ras, sa peau mâte me fait penser à du caramel. Il est mince, il n'a pas de pectoraux mais ses abdominaux sont légèrement dessinés. J'ordonne à mes yeux de ne pas descendre plus bas sous peine de rougir et il ne faudrait pas qu'il se réveille au moment où je le matte.

Je me lève finalement, retire sa chemise et enfile ma culotte, j'entends comme quelque-chose qui tombe sur quelque-chose de mou et me rend compte que c'est lui qui vient de se réveiller. J'enfile mon soutien-gorge puis mon jean. Mon téléphone sonne, je le prends de ma poche et décroche tandis que Paul s'avance vers moi.

« Allô ?

Il s'arrête devant moi et boutonne mon jean, j'essaye de paraître normale au téléphone mais sa proximité me trouble.

« Sasha, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas, je me suis faite un sang d'encre.

« Désolée, j'ai oublié, m'excusé-je.

Paul boucle ma ceinture, je retiens mon souffle. Il me fait un bisou sur l'épaule et me contourne pour sortir.

« Mais où es-tu ? Demande Hélène.

Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis chez un garçon. Un garçon que je ne connais pas en plus.

« Je suis chez une amie.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, Sasha, me réprimande-t-elle. Je passe pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois, si tu ne me préviens pas, je te prive de sortie. Bon, je t'attends, ne traîne pas trop.

« Oui, je me dépêche.

Je remets mon portable dans ma poche. Il n'y a que moi pour oublier que mes tuteurs s'inquiéteraient de ne pas me voir rentrer. Je prends mon haut, abandonné au sol comme le reste de mes affaires et l'enfile.

« Quel âge as-tu ? Lance Paul abruptement.

Je sursaute car je pensais qu'il était parti. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Cette fois, il est vraiment en colère.

« 15 ans.

« 15 ans ?! S'étrangle-t-il. Mais... putain... mais c'est pas vrai !

Il passe sa main derrière sa nuque puis frappe d'un grand coup la porte restée ouverte, celle-ci se cogne contre le cale-porte et revient vers lui mais il l'arrête de son avant-bras tout en me regardant furieusement.

« J'arrive pas à le croire, grogne-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux, dis-je pour ma défense.

À moins qu'il n'ait plus de 20 ans, ce n'est pas si choquant.

« J'ai 19 ans, je suis adulte, toi... toi, tu es une gamine.

Je me renfrogne, vexée.

« La vérité blesse, hein ? Raille-t-il sous la colère.

« Je ne suis pas une gamine.

« Ah non ?

« Non.

Il avance d'un pas, je recule d'un pas aussi.

« Tu as 15 ans, tu es mineure, tu sors en boite, tu allumes deux-trois mecs avant de te focaliser sur un. Tu le suis chez lui, sur sa moto. Tu ne le connais même pas !

« Le mec c'est toi et tu ne me connaissais pas non plus, contré-je.

« Un mec aura forcément plus de force que toi, petite. Et si j'avais été un connard, un violeur ? Je t'avais à ma merci, bordel ! D'autres auraient pu se faire plaisir sans penser ne serait-ce qu'un peu à toi et ce que ça pouvait te faire.

« Je ne suis pas sans défense... et ne m'appelle pas petite.

« Tu préfères gamine ?

Je le fusille du regard. Il soupire.

« Allons déjeuner avant que je ne m'énerve davantage.

Il tourne les talons et sort de la chambre, je reste dans la chambre juste pour ne pas lui obéir. Puis je me rends compte que je suis chez lui et qu'il faudra bien que je sortes un jour. Je le fais donc et passe aux toilettes avant de le rejoindre en bas. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, il est en train de se servir une tasse de café.

« Tu aimes le café ? Me demande-t-il.

« Mh-mh, fais-je en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je m'en doutais. Tu manges quoi, le matin ?

« Des céréales et du jus de fruits.

« J'ai rien de tout ça, souffle-t-il. Tu te contenteras de yaourts et d'un chocolat chaud. Sers-toi, vas-y.

J'ouvre le frigo et prends la bouteille de lait n'ayant pas envie de yaourt dès le matin. Je m'installe face à lui en attendant que le lait chauffe. Il me fixe en prenant une gorgée de son café.

« Des céréales, raille-t-il, et tu veux m'faire croire que t'es plus une gamine ?

« Y a des adultes qui en mangent, lancé-je en me braquant.

« Ouais, petite, t'as qu'à te dire ça.

« Arrête ça, grogné-je.

Le ding du micro-onde retentit, je me lève et vais chercher mon bol. J'ajoute le chocolat en poudre et retourne m'asseoir face à lui. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas, un sourire en coin apparaît, le rendant davantage attirant.

« J'suis désolé, j'ai pas de biberon, essaye de ne pas t'en mettre partout.

« Hilarant ! Grogné-je.

Je bois mon bol d'une traite et le dépose dans l'évier. Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour nettoyer, peut-être que s'il arrêtait d'être con...

« On n'a que quatre ans d'écart, je te signale, je vois pas pourquoi tu bloques sur mon âge.

« Je suis majeur, tu es mineure.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas illégal.

« Tes parents pourraient y trouver à redire.

« Techniquement, je n'ai pas de parent, grommelé-je.

Il repose sa tasse sur la table et me regarde, confus.

« Tu vis seule ?

Je fais non de la tête.

« Je suis placée en famille d'accueil en attente d'adoption... depuis cinq ans.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je suis trop vieille pour être adoptée, ajouté-je. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, personne ne peut remplacer ma famille.

« Je comprends, affirme-t-il.

Son visage devient sombre avant de reprendre un air normal.

« Bien, petite, il est temps de te ramener chez toi ! S'exclame-t-il en se levant. Le baby-sitting, c'est pas mon truc.

Je le fusille du regard, il s'amuse de ma réaction.

« Ça va, je déconne, se défend-il. Passe-moi ton téléphone.

Je plisse les yeux mais le lui tend tout de même. Il pianote dessus et me le rend.

« Ton jeune âge ne nous empêche pas d'être ami, on a quelques points en commun, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on le devienne, toi et moi.

« Juste ami ? Demandé-je pour être sûre.

« Rien de plus.

Je me surprends à être déçue, je savais pourtant ce qu'il en était et je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir une relation suivie avec ce type, de toute façon.

« Bien.

Il me met le casque de moto comme il l'a fait hier soir, je lui donne mon adresse avant qu'il ne s'installe sur sa bécane. Je m'installe derrière lui et le serre un peu moins qu'hier, n'ayant plus peur de cet engin.

**Ooo**

Et bien voilà, nous sommes revenus là où nous en étions, nous avons même un peu dépassé. :)


End file.
